


Winged

by Rhea_Doherty



Series: After the War [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Nightmares, Out of Character, Slice of Life, Suffering, Teen Angst, after the series
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea_Doherty/pseuds/Rhea_Doherty
Summary: "- Mit bámulsz? Nem láttál még embert? - kérdezte erőtlen, gúnyos hangon. Rekedt volt és halk, a torka kapart, és szavainak éle most eltűnt, eltompult.- Nem csak - kezdte Dipper, és tétován egy pulcsit húzott elő a vállán lógó táskából, majd a mellényével együtt ráadta. - Nem ismertelek fel. Megváltoztál.Igaza volt. Már nem az volt, aki régen, sem külsőleg, sem belsőleg nem hasonlított a hajdani Bill Cipher-re, csupán silány utánzata volt annak. Fájdalmas fintor kúszott az arcára, ahogy belegondolt : most tényleg a Fenyőfa segítségére szorul? A helyzet túl bizarr volt."
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: After the War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555339
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

A fűszálak csiklandozták, a napfény pedig simogatta bőrét. Ébren volt, érezte a ujjbegyei alatt a Föld rezdüléseit, hallotta a fölé magasodó fák elhaló suttogását. A szemét azonban nem nyitotta ki, így is bántotta a szemhéja alá bekúszó fénysugár, nem hiányzott még a látvány is, ami fogadná.

Mert tudta. Érezte a közelről odaáramló, íncsiklandozó illatokat, megkordult a gyomra, és érezte a langyos szellőt, ami végigkúszott a tisztáson, ahol feküdt. És még egy csomó más is árulkodott arról, hogy valami olyan történt, aminek nem kellett volna; emberré vált.

Vagy legalábbis valami olyasmivé. Továbbra is érezte az egész lényét átitató mágiát, a többmillió évnyi tudást a fejében, melybe néha-néha erősen belenyilalt a fájdalom, de emellé még éhség és kínzó szomjúság társult, a karján lévő horzsolásról nem is beszélve.

Mindenre emlékezett. Vagyis... Na jó, majdnem mindenre. Az elpusztulása előtti idők élénken éltek benne, a felépülés perceiről azonban semmit sem tudott. Fogalma sem volt, meddig volt távol ettől a világtól, de valami azt súgta neki, hogy nem egy hete győzték le az ikrek.

Felült, most már ki merte nyitni a szemét, ám a hatás nem maradt el ; felszisszenve emelte a karját az arca elé, és még jó ideig így maradt, míg az előtte ugráló sárga-lila foltok el nem tűntek.

Úgy nézett végig magán, hogy az ébredése óta tisztában volt a tényekkel, mégis meglepte a két pipaszár láb, a csontos karok és a törzsén kitüremkedő bordák. Felhorkantott ; ha már halandóvá válik, legalább helyes legyen, ne ilyen piszkafa!

Lépteket hallott, de nem volt ereje felkelni. Gyenge volt, mint a harmat, árnyéka önmagának. Azt sem tudta, hol a fenében van, a zaj tulajdonosa pedig egyre közelebb ért.

Féreg módjára kúszott el a közeli fa törzséhez, de amikor el akart bújni mögé, az illető kilépett a vadon takarásából. Csak a lába látszott ki, de az épp elég sápadt volt ahhoz, hogy felkeltse az idegen figyelmét. Teljesen ki volt szolgáltatva minden veszélynek.

Pislogás nélkül meredt maga elé, egész testében remegett, és félt. Először két kopott bakancs jelent meg a bokájánál, majd láthatóvá vált az abból kiinduló, háromnegyedes nadrágba bújtatott láb, a fehér fölsőbe és a nosztalgikusan kék mellénybe bújtatott felsőtest, végül az állig érő göndör fürtek, a döbbenten elnyílt száj és a mogyoróbarna, a sültös sapka alól rámeredő szemek.

Azonnal felismerte a másikat, ám a gyűlölet mellé halvány boldogság is társult. Legalább valaki, aki nem ismeretlen számára.

\- Mit bámulsz? Nem láttál még embert? - kérdezte erőtlen, gúnyos hangon. Rekedt volt és halk, a torka kapart, és szavainak éle most eltűnt, eltompult.

\- Nem csak - kezdte Dipper, és tétován egy pulcsit húzott elő a vállán lógó táskából, majd a mellényével együtt ráadta. - Nem ismertelek fel. Megváltoztál.

Igaza volt. Már nem az volt, aki régen, sem külsőleg, sem belsőleg nem hasonlított a hajdani Bill Cipher-re, csupán silány utánzata volt annak. Fájdalmas fintor kúszott az arcára, ahogy belegondolt : most tényleg a Fenyőfa segítségére szorul? A helyzet túl bizarr volt.

\- Ja, kellett egy kis stílusváltás, de nem jól sült el - vigyorodott el, próbálva menteni jelenleg igencsak csekély büszkeségét.

\- Mit keresel itt? Miért jöttél vissza? - A fiú hangjából most sütött a harag.

\- Passz. Emlékszem, hogy kicsináltatok azzal a hülye emlékezetkitörléssel, azóta eltelt x idő, és most itt ébredtem fel - tárta szét a karját a szőke hajú, majd tekintete ismét a térdére esett, ahonnan a combjaira tévedt. - Egyébként nem tudnál adni valami nadrágot?

\- Csak egy váltó van nálam, de nem biztos, hogy jó rád - morogta a barna hajú, miközben előhalászta a hátizsákjából az említett ruhadarabot, és a kelleténél erősebben hozzávágta Bill-hez, majd elfordult.

A fiú ugyancsak morcosan - végülis nézzétek csak meg, milyen helyzetbe került! - rakta le maga mellé a fűre a rövidnadrágot, majd az alkarjára támaszkodva megpróbált feltápászkodni, azonban, ahogy várható volt, alig emelkedett el a talajtól, máris visszazuhant egy hangos huppanás kíséretében. A tompa zajra Dipper is odanézett, és értetlenkedve nézett végig szerencsétlenkedő ellenségén.

\- Add a kezed - lépett oda hozzá végül egy lemondó sóhaj kíséretében. Elfintorodott, pedig a bőre még csak súrolta Bill-ét. Ha más nem is, de ez némi elégtételt adott a démonnak. Ezek szerint Fenyőfa még mindig tartott valamennyire tőle, a körülmények ellenére is. - A nadrágot azért fel tudod venni, ugye? - kérdezte, de látva a másik kétellyel teli pillantását, inkább megforgatta a szemeit - Kapaszkodj a vállamba.

Engedelmeskedett, és tüntetően elfordította halványpiros fejét - ami most eléggé szembeütött sápadt bőrével -, amikor a barna hajú túl közel került ahhoz.... Nos, amihez nem kellett volna.

\- Sosem hittem volna, hogy ezt mondom, de kezd hiányozni az az idő, amikor még háromszög voltál - motyogta Dipper, miközben átvetette a szőke hajú karját a válla fölött, és képzeletben adott magának egy balegyenest a megnevezés miatt.

\- Na látod, ebben egyetértünk - nevette el magát Bill.

Lassan haladtak, ráadásul a Pines fiú szerint az erdő közepében találkoztak, de kivételesen egyikük sem bánta. Egy szót sem szóltak egymáshoz - amúgy sem futotta volna többre gyerekes vitánál -, de mindkettőjük fejében ugyanaz a dolog járt: hova menjen Bill, amíg valamennyire meg nem erősödik - legalább annyira, hogy már magától is tudjon járni? Egyikük sem akart a Rejtélyes Kalyibába menni - Stan ki is penderítette volna a jövevényt, mielőtt az kimondhatta volna hogy "üzlet" -, de a barna hajúnak esze ágában sem volt végigcipelni a városon. Ennyi együttérzés még benne is volt, akkor is, ha a szőke hajúról volt szó.

\- Bár - gondolta Fenyőfa. - talán az öregnek, vagy Mabel-nek megesik rajta a szíve, mivel ilyen állapotban van.

\- Nem tudom, tisztában vagy-e vele - emelte meg a hangját az áldozat. -, de még mindig hallom a gondolataidat! És varázsolni is tudok!

\- Lehet - vigyorodott el Dipper. - De előbb kapnánk el, mintsem használni tudd. És még védekezni sem tudsz.

\- Kivéve a hátba támadlak.

\- Akkor, ha ennyire túrázni akarsz - vakkantotta a fiú dühösen. -, akkor nyugodtan végigjárhatjuk Gravity Falls-t! A lakosok biztos örülni fognak neked azok után, amit tettél!

Bill az ajkába harapott, és elhallgatott. Tudta, hogy azok a hülyék máglyán égetnék el. Lehet, hogy az idióta Stanford-ot még sikerül rávenni, hogy egy időre elszállásolja. Csak pár nap, max egy hét, aztán le is lép, és legközelebb csak akkor találkozik az ikrekkel meg az unokáikkal, ha világuralomra tört.

¤

\- Honnan tudod, hogy nem titulál árulónak és dob ki velem együtt az utcára, amint beállítunk? - nézett fel a démon a faépületre, ami most sötéten, szemekre hasonlító kivilágított ablakokkal nézett le rájuk. Mire kikeveredtek az erdőből, már besötétedett, és az idő is lehűlt. A szőkének majd lefagyott a lába - melyre időközben került néhány horzsolás, hála a lehullott faágaknak és a kisebb kavicsoknak -, pártfogójának pedig a karjai voltak libabőrösek.

\- Annyira azért nem kegyetlen - mosolyodott el a barna hajú, mire társán borzongás futott végig, és nem a kora esti hűvösség miatt. Eddig nem is jutott ilyen az eszébe, de most hirtelen elgondolkodott, mosolygott-e rá valaki őszintén egyáltalán. Nem gúnyosan, mint Stanford Pines, nem hataloméhesen, mint Kis Gideon, és nem is kárörvendően, mint a mellette álló. És így, hogy végigrágta az összes embert, akivel bármiféle kapcsolatot létesített, rájött, több univerzumnyi év alatt soha senki nem mosolygott rá igazából, nem próbálta megérteni, ő pedig hamis boldogsággal élte az életét.

\- Készen állsz? - sandított rá Dipper, ő pedig kábán bólintott, és odabicegett az ajtó elé, ahol a fiú bekopogott. Hallotta, ahogy odabent mindenki elnémul, majd valaki közeledik.

\- Dipper, hol voltál? Már indulni akartunk megkeresni, de - nyitott ajtót Mabel, de ahogy észrevette Bill-t, megnémult. - Ez mit keres itt?

\- Neked is szia, Hullócsillag - motyogta "ez" kicsit meghunyászkodva. Dipper sosem látta még őt ilyennek.

\- Mabel, engedd meg hogy elmagyarázzam - nézett könyörögve a testvérére, miközben bátorítóan megszorította a démon csuklóját.

A lány összehúzta a szemét, keze jól láthatóan ökölbe szorult, és a démon szinte hallotta, ahogy a fejében őrült tempóban kattognak a fogaskerekek. És ő még azt hitte, Stan-éktől kell tartania.

\- Rendben. De ő itt kint marad addig - mutatott a szőkére.

A barna hajú már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy ellenkezzen, azonban Bill esetlenül kihúzta a csuklóját az ujjai között, majd lassan, minden lépés előtt megtorpanva leült a legközelebbi székre. Arca elnyűtt volt az órákon át való gyaloglástól és az éhségtől, őmaga pedig megtört a ránehezedő súly miatt.

Az ikrek felmentek az emeletre, ügyesen elkerülve a házban lakó két férfit, majd nemsokára becsukták maguk mögött a padlásszoba ajtaját, melynek ablakából tökéletes rálátás nyílt a beszéd témájára.

\- Hallgatlak - lépett Mabel az üveghez, le sem véve a szemét a szőke hajúról.

\- Nem hagyhattam ott - Dipper maga sem tudta, mit mondjon, hogy elérje a célját, de huga, amint elhallgatott, várakozva ráemelre tekintetét. - Semmire nem emlékszik a felépüléséből, azt sem tudjuk, mitől lett ember. De legyengült, látod hogy alig áll a lábán. Ugyan, Mabel, szerinted ilyen állapotban tudna bárkinek is ártani?

\- Még mindig nem értem, miért akarsz segíteni rajta - fonta össze a karját a mindig vidám lány. - Ha ennyire gyenge, akár ott is hagyhattad volna, előbb vagy utóbb biztos meghalt volna.

A fiú elszörnyedt a gondolatra. Világéletében nyápic volt, így még azt sem tudta volna megölni, aki majdnem elhozta a világvégét. Talán akkor, ha egyenlőek lettek volna az esélyeik, de így, hogy a másik mozogni is alig bírt, nem érezte igazságosnak. Ráadásul nem akart lesüllyedni Bill szintjére, aki még képes lett volna megtámadni egy újszülöttet.

\- Mindenki megérdemel egy második esélyt.

\- Mindenki, kivéve Bill - bólintott Hullócsillag.

Fenyőfa felsóhajtott. - És ha kezeskedem róla, hogy biztos ne okozzon problémát?

Mabel-nek kikerekedtek a szemei. - És megkérdezhetem, hogy szándékozod elintézni?

\- Üzletet kötök vele - vont vállat Dipper. - Vigyázok rá, cserébe még csak nem is használja az erejét. Vagy valami ilyesmi.

A lány ismét az ablakhoz fordult. - Az a baj - sóhajtott. -, hogy kinézem belőle, hogy még ebből is talál kibúvót. Például halálra ver. Ahhoz nem kell mágia.

\- Elintézem, hogy ne legyen egy rés se a megállapodásunkon - vigyorodott el a tinédzser. Nyert ügye volt. - Kínos testvérölelés?

A másik felnevetett. - Kínos testvérölelés.

¤

\- Na? - nézett fel rájuk a démon, mikor kiléptek a teraszra. A fiú nem szólalt meg, csak leült mellé, és a jobbját nyújtotta.

\- Kössünk alkut - komolyodott el. - Itt maradhatsz, megvédünk és adunk kaját. - Halvány mosoly kúszott az arcára, amikor a szó hallatán a szőkének megkordult a gyomra. - Cserébe nem ártasz senkinek, soha többé. És nem használsz sem testi erőt, sem mágiát. Soha többé. Átlagos ember leszel.

\- És mi a tét? - húzta össze a szemét az idősebbik.

\- Az életed - vágta rá a Pines gyermek. - Így biztos komolyan veszed, és nem kezdesz el kibúvót keresni.

Bill elhúzta a száját, lehunyta a szemét, majd bólintott.

\- Oké. De kérnék még valamit.

\- Mit? - húzta fel a szemöldökét Dipper.

\- Légy a barátom - jelentette ki zavartan lehajtva a fejét a démon. - Bízz meg bennem, légy őszinte.

A másikat meglepte a kérés, de nem eresztette le a kezét. - Rendben. Akkor megegyeztünk?

A szőke kételkedve meredt a fiú markára, majd elmosolyodott, végül belecsapott. - Megegyeztünk!

Halvány, erőtlen láng gyúlt ki, amint a bőrük egymáshoz ért. Egy pillanatra mindketten elkomorodtak - Bill-nek nem tetszett a tét, de úgy gondolta, megpróbálhatna tényleg normális lenni, Dipper pedig a démon utolsó kérésén gondolkozott -, majd ez utóbbi feltápászkodott, és felsegítette pártfogoltját.

\- Gyere, magyarázzuk meg ezt Stan bácsiéknak - pillantott a kezeikre. A másik nagyot nyelt. Mabel-t sikerült meggyőzni, megkötötték az üzletet. De vajon az öregeknek elég lesz ennyi? - Félsz? - sandított rá a barna hajú.

\- Kicsit - suttogta őszintén, ezzel meglepve Fenyőfát. - Mi az? Hogy várhatnám el tőled, hogy légy velem őszinte, meg hogy bízz bennem, ha én nem teszem ugyanezt?

\- Jogos. Akkor...

\- Szerinted elég lesz nekik ennyi?

\- Az életedet kockáztatod. Nem hiszem, hogy tudnának többet kérni. - Átlépték a küszöböt, és lassan, de vészesen közeledtek a nappali felé, ahonnan valami esti műsor zajai szűrődtek ki. Az ajtó előtt megtorpantak, egymásra néztek - Dipper komolyan gondolta, hogy szárnya alá veszi a szőkét, de most, hogy belegondolt, már ő is félt két nagybátyja reakciójától, főképp Ford-étól, tekintve, hogy mennyi időt töltött az áldozattal -, majd mély levegőt vettek, és beléptek a helyiségbe.

Stan és Ford az időközben kibővített kanapén üldögéltek, utóbbi valami könyvet olvasgatott, előbbi pedig sört iszogatva a televíziót kapcsolgatta. Érkezésükre mindketten felpattantak, és alaposan végigmérték a jövevényt.

\- Bill Cipher - suttogta elhűlten a naplók írója.

\- Helló - mosolygott félszegen az említett, és körbehordozta tekintetét a szobán. Szinte semmit sem változott a hely, ugyanott volt a tévé, az asztal, a kitömött állatfejek. A falakat újrafestették, valószínüleg Mabel jóvoltából barackszínűre, a lámpák is újak voltak, és az ablakokat is kifestették.

\- Mit keres ez itt? - mormogta a Rejtélyes Kalyiba néhai tulajdonosa a dohányzóasztalra csapva italát.

\- Stan bácsi - kezdte Fenyőfa bizonytalan hangon.

\- Alkut kötöttünk Stanford és Stanley Pines! - lépett előre Bill, és felemelte a kezét, ami még mindig a barna hajúét szorongatta. - Elszállásoltok, cserébe soha többé nem ártok senkinek, sem mágiával, sem mással.

\- És ha megszeged a szavad? - húzta össze a szemét a tudós, és tett egy fenyegető lépést a démon felé.

\- Akkor meghalok - nyelt nagyot a szőke, és leeresztette a kezét. - Nincs kibúvó, nincs megszállás, nincs varázslat. Csak egy teljesen normális, a kelleténél nagyképűbb tinédzser.

Az ikrek tanácstalanul összenéztek, keresték a nemlétező átverést, majd Dipper-höz fordultak.

\- Jól látom, hogy mindenre gondoltál? - kérdezte Ford, ám egy percre sem vette le a szemét a fiúról, aki most nekitámaszkodott a falnak, és fáradtan kifújta a levegőt. Még ez a pár önálló lépés is nagy erőfeszítést igényelt számára. A Pines gyerek bólintott, követte nagybátyja tekintetét.

\- Nem is tudom - morogta Stan gyanakodva - Cipher-től bármi kitelik. Nem szabadna megbíznunk benne.

\- Nem is kérem ezt tőletek - rázta a fejét Fenyőfa. - Nektek annyi a dolgotok, hogy elviselitek. A többi már rám hárul. Senkit sem szeretnék belerángatni.

\- Hol fog lakni? - kérdezte Mabel az ajtófélfának támaszkodva. - Csak mert a padláson csak két ágy van.

\- Majd alszok a földön - vont vállat Dipper, ezzel kivívva az egész rokonság nemtetszését.

\- Kölyök, majdnem elpusztította a világot, megérdemli, hogy lent aludjon! - háborgott Stan, testvére és Hullócsillag pedig hevesen bólogattak. A barna hajú megadóan bólintott, és a vendéghez lépett, és megragadta a karját.

\- Felkísérem. Ne várjatok meg a vacsorával - pillantott a társaságra, majd lassan kibotorkált a nappaliból. A lépcsőnél tanácstalanul nézett hol a fokokra, hol a démonra, végül mit volt mit tenni, elengedte a másikat, és leguggolt. - Pattanj fel. Egyenlőre nem kellene ennyire megerőltetned magad - szólalt meg semleges hangon, nem törődve a szőke döbbent-értetlen pillantásával.

\- Most csak viccelsz - nevetett fel Bill, ám látva a fiú komoly arcát elhallgatott. - Nem gondolhatod komolyan, hogy...

\- Márpedig komolyan gondolom - vágott vissza Fenyőfa, de aztán megvonta a vállát. - Persze ha egyedül is fel tudsz jönni...

\- Nem tudok - motyogta a démon, és válaszra sem várva átkarolta a barna hajút. Lábai elemelkedtek a padlótól, ahogy "szállítója" kiegyenesedett. - Ennél megalázóbb még sosem történt velem - fúrta bele az arcát a másik pulóverébe, hogy ne látszódjon szégyentől kipirosodott arca.

\- Itt is volnánk - csukta be Dipper a padlásszoba ajtaját, majd lerakta a démont az ágyára, és kutatni kezdett az bejárat melletti szekrényben.

\- Mennyi idő telt el, mióta...

\- Öt év - vágott a szavába a fiú, és egy hálózsákot lengetve feltápászkodott a földről, azonban mikor a szőke hajú fel akart kelni, és elfoglalni jól megérdemelt helyét, Fenyőfa nemes egyszerűséggel bebújt a zsákba, és tarkójánál összekulcsolva ujjait elfeküdt. - Amiről Stan bácsi nem tud, az nem is fáj neki- vigyorgott, látva a másik kikerekedett szemeit.

\- Nem értem - vágta magát hanyatt Bill az ágyon. A párnák selymes tapintásától rátört a fáradtság, de nem akart aludni. Túl sok kérdése volt. - Hogy tudsz ilyen könnyen túllépni azon, ami történt?

\- Mint ahogy az előbb is mondtam, azóta eltelt öt év, és veled ellentétben én nem lógattam a lábam. Gimnazista lettem, nyaranta kutatásokat végeztem Ford-dal, és már az egyetemre készülök - ecsetelte Dipper, miközben az oldalára fordult, szembe a szőke hajúval. - Nem volt sem kedvem, sem időm leragadni a múltban. Továbbléptem, ennyi. Neked is azt kellene tenned.

\- Nem olyan egyszerű az, kölyök - sóhajtott a démon, és ő is az oldalára fordult, tekintete az őzikeszemekbe fúródott. - Túl hamar fogadtad el, hogy visszatértem. Nem bízhatsz meg bennem ennyi idő után.

\- Javíts ki, ha tévedek, de mintha te kérted volna, hogy bízzak benned - grimaszolt a barna hajú.

\- Akkor is! Azt hittem egy ideig ellenkezel majd. - A szőke hajú most a hasára fordult, és a párnáját átölelve motyogott.

-.Semmire nem megyek vele. Megegyeztünk, beletörődtem. Mint ahogy az előbb is mondtam, neked is ezt kellene tenned - sóhajtott Fenyőfa, és várta az újabb visszavágást. Helyette azonban a másik egyenletes szuszogását hallotta csak.

¤

Nem tudott aludni. Ő, Bill Cipher, az univerzumnál is idősebb Álomdémon nem tudott aludni. Annak tudatában, hogy nincs ébren, pártfogója elszenderült, magára hagyva őt a néma szobában. Ennek az elején még örült is, hisz a feje már zúgott az egymást taszigáló gondolatoktól, de mióta olyan éjfél környékén azok is elhallgattak, csak forgolódott. Borostyán szemei újra és újra körbejárták a helyiséget, megállapodtak a plafonon, elbambultak Mabel régi poszterei láttán, majd mindig az égen ragyogó csillagokra tévedtek.

Szokatlan volt még neki ez az egész. Nem használhatta az erejét, lealacsonyodott azoknak a szintjére, akik még a körülmények ellenére is ideje korán elfogadták, hogy ő bizony élősködővé vált - talán örökre.

A földön alvó fiúra pillantott, aki most boldogan mosolygott. Felsóhajtott. Nem, túl abszurd volt a helyzet, még az ő sokat látott szemeivel nézve is. Öt év alatt Dipper sokat változott. A szőke hajúnak már az erdőben feltűnt, hogy nőtt, de nem csak ez. Érettebb és komolyabb lett, vonásai férfiasodtak, a haja megnőtt, vélhetően bátrabb is lett és erősebb is. Ha nem lett volna a jellegzetes kék sapka a fején, meg sem ismeri.

Fenyőfa halkan felnevetett, majd tovább szuszogott.

"- Nem - rázta meg a fejét Bill - Ígéretet tettem."

Ám a kíváncsiság egyre csak fúrta az oldalát, Dipper pedig újra és újra megismételte előbbi kis akcióját, amikor pedig egy pillanatban Bill-t hívta, az említett felpattant, és az ágy támláján lévő dzsekit felkapva kibotorkált a padlásról.

Jól ismerte a helyet, minden zegét-zugát, minden rejtett részét ismerte, így azt is tudta, hogy juthat fel észrevétlenül a tetőre.

\- Szökni készülsz? - Ahogy a létra első fokára helyezte mezítelen lábát, megdermedt, de aztán egy sötét pillantást vetett az automatának támaszkodó Ford-ra. - Azt hittem a saját életed valamennyire fontos neked, legalább annyira, hogy ne keress kibúvókat.

\- Fontos is! - vágta rá, majd beletúrt a hajába. - Csak nem tudok aludni - tette hozzá halkan. A tudós döbbenten felhorkantott. - Ne röhögj, Fordsy, még a kutatók is zsákutcába juthatnak, ahogy az is megtörténhet, hogy egy álomdémon ne tudjon aludni! Túl sok dolog történt ma.

\- Az biztos - bólintott a napló írója ridegen.

\- Az is furcsa, hogy ilyen hamar elfogadtátok, hogy itt fogok lakni - vigyorodott el, jóllehet valami azt súgta neki, nem kellene már az elején kihúznia a gyufát az öregnél.

\- Nem fogadtuk el - morogta a másik. - De alkut kötöttetek, méghozzá nem is akármilyet, úgyhogy el kell tűrnünk, amíg fel nem épülsz.

\- Ha ez vígasztal - kezdte, és az italokhoz sétált. -, akkor amint lesz valamennyi erőm, elmegyek.

\- Miért tennéd ezt?

\- Maradjunk annyiban, hogy tudom, mikor vagyok nemkívánatos személy - motyogta. - Lelépek, és megpróbálok normál életet élni, mint bárki más.

\- Ezzel az az egy probléma van, hogy te nem vagy bárki más. Démon vagy, lételemed a varázslás.

\- Az unokaöcséddel megegyeztünk, hogy soha többé nem használok mágiát. És ehhez máris megtettem az első lépést - mosolyodott el, és kiemelte az automatából az üdítőjét, majd felbontotta, és belekortyolt. - Fúj! Hogy bírjátok ti ezt meginni? - öltötte ki a nyelvét undorodva, és körbenézett, valami ihatót keresve.

\- Úgy - kuncogott Ford. -, hogy annak nemrég járt le a szavatossága. Ezek szerint Soos elfelejtette kivenni.

\- Marha vicces - vicsorgott a szőke hajú. - Már nem is vagyok szomjas. - Azzal ismét a létrához lépett, és hamarosan elnyelte a faburkolatba vájt csapóajtó.

¤

\- Már azt hittem, meglógtál - szólt egy hang a háta mögül. Elnyomott egy ásítást, és oda se nézve intett egyet.

\- Az nem az én műfajom. - Egy almáspitével és egy tál húslevessel megrakott tálca került a látóterébe, sarkában két pohár gyümölcsteával. - Azt hittem alszol.

\- Aludtam. De rosszat álmodtam és észrevettem, hogy nem vagy a szobában. Fene sem gondolta, hogy itt leszel - huppant le mellé Dipper, és elvette az egyik poharat, majd nagyot kortyolt belőle.

\- Az olyanok, mint én sohasem nézik a csillagokat vagy töltenek egy napot semmittevéssel. Nem használhatok mágiát, szóval gondoltam, miért is ne - vette kézbe a húslevest, és szaporán kanalazni kezdte. A meleg étel jólesően simogatta a torkát - hiába nem evett semmit, eszébe sem jutott tenni a panaszos korgás ellen -, és ahogy a két sütemény is a gyomrában landolt a gyümölcsteával együtt - ez nem volt megromolva -, az éhség is elillant, ő pedig elégedetten paskolta meg a hasát.

\- Látom ízlett - mosolygott rá a barna hajú, és a hátuk mögé helyezte a tálcát, a feje alá tette a kezét, majd hátradőlt. - Mondjuk ma tényleg szép éjszakánk van. Még a csillagképemet is tisztán látom.

\- A csillagképedet? - A szőke hajú követte a másik példáját. - Mióta van az embereknek csillagképük? Azt még megérteném, ha nekem lenne, de ti...

\- Csak azért az enyém, mert a homlokomon - kezdte Fenyőfa, de aztán elnémult. - Mindegy, vedd úgy, hogy nem mondtam semmit.

\- A-a! - ült fel kapásból a démon, és a fiú fölé hajolt. - Meséld el szépen, mi van a homlokodon!

\- Azt várhatod! Még Wendynek is sokára mutattam meg! Ezer évvel korábban kell felkelned ahhoz, hogy elmondjak egy ekkora titkot!

\- Kölyök, normális, ha van harmadik szemed - ásította Bill, ám továbbra sem vette le a szemét a barna hajúról. Szokatlan volt fejfedő nélkül látni, azalatt a távoli nyár alatt szinte hozzánőtt.

\- Nincs harmadik szemem! Teljes mértékben ember vagyok! - puffogott Dipper, és zavartan félrenézett.

\- Akkor semmi okod rejtegetni azt a valamit. - Bill elmosolyodott, és észrevétlenül félresöpörte azt a néhány útjába álló tincset. - Szóval így értetted a saját csillagképet.

Fenyőfa félrerántotta a fejét, és sértetten felült. - Mondtam hogy felejtsd el! Nem kell hogy még te is kiröhögj miatta!

\- Viccelsz? - kuncogott a szőke hajú. - Még nekem sincs saját csillagképem. Ez nem röhejes, inkább menő!

\- Bocsáss meg, hogy nem vagyok büszke rá! - vakkantott a barna hajú karba tett kézzel, ezzel elérve, hogy a másikból kitörjön a nevetés. Először csak halkan nevetgélt, majd egyre hangosabban, a hasát fogva, a szemét törölgetve. Néha elhallgatott, de aztán ismét rákezdett.

\- Ebben az egyben nem változtál, Fenyőke. Még mindig elefántot csinálsz a bolhából - jelentette ki, amikor végre szóhoz bírt jutni, és egy visszafogott barackot nyomott a fiú fejére.

\- Minden öregnek mániája barackot adni másoknak? - mormogta Dipper szégyenpírral az arcán, és lesimította összeborzolt loboncát, de aztán elvigyorodott a démon felháborodott arckifejezésén. - Azt mondtad, idősebb vagy az univerzumnál, szóval...

\- Akkor sem vagyok öreg, Kölyök! - nyomta meg az utolsó szót, majd hátradőlt, és elégedetten konstantálta, hogy a fiatalabbik követi példáját.

Egy felhő sem járt az égen, jól látszottak a csillagok, sőt, még a Tejút is ott húzódott a fejük fölött. Gyönyörű látvány volt, és nyár ellenére hűsítő szellő kúszott be időnként a fölsőjük elé, jóleső borzongást váltva ki mindkettőjükből. A néma éjszakába néha bagolyhuhogás rondított bele, vagy farkasvonyítás - melyhez akarva-akaratlanul is csatlakoztak -, de a városban vinnyogó szirénák és a dübörgő modern zenék hangja már nem ért el hozzájuk. Csak ők voltak és az előttük húzódó erdő annak minden rejtélyével.

\- Bill?

\- Tessék?

\- Te több csillagképet ismersz mint én, ugye?

\- Persze.

\- Mutatsz néhányat?

\- Te melyikeket ismered?

\- Szűz, Kos, Halak, Nagy Göncöl, Kis Göncöl, Vízöntő, Mérleg, Skorpió, Oroszlán, Rák, Ikrek, Nyilas, Bika, Bak és a Nagy Medve.

\- Akkor... - A szőke hajú rövid hezitálás után magához húzta Fenyőfát, és kinyújtva jobb kezét az egyik zodiákusjegyre emelte. - Az az Androméda. Mellette a Kis Róka. A Nyílvessző. Ott van az Ingaóra, itt a fejünk fölött a Tájoló, bal oldalt -éppen csak az alja látszik - az Északi Korona. És ott - egy egyszerű hat csillagból álló jegyre mutatott. - Az ott a kedvencem. A Háromszög.

\- És neked nincs saját csillagképed - vigyorgott Dipper, szemeiben - melyek a sötétben inkább feketének látszottak - kisebb tavat alkotott az éjszakai égbolt.

\- Nem a sajátom. Senki sem köti hozzám, még én magam sem. Neked ezzel ellentetben még a beceneved is azt jelenti.

\- Mennyi lehet összesen? - kérdezte a barna hajú tágra nyílt szemmel. Mióta az eszét tudta, mindig foglyul ejtette az égitestek kavalkádjának látványa.

\- Passz. Én nyolcvannyolcról tudok, beleértve azokat is, amiket felsoroltál.

\- Nyolcvannyolc?

\- Annyi - ásított a démon.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikor Bill másnap reggel felébredt, a szoba már üres volt. A hálózsák az ágy lábánál hevert, abnormálisan kicsire összehajtva, az éjjeliszekrényen egy még éppenhogy gőzölgő bögre kakaó pihent, a függönyöket pedig valaki gondosan behúzta, így a helyiségre félhomály ereszkedett, melyet sehol sem szakított meg az anyagon áthatoló napsugár.

Elmosolyodott. Lassan derengeni kezdtek neki az éjszaka történtek, és így, hogy valamennyi kérdésére választ kapott, jóval nyugodtabban kezdett neki az új napnak. Bár azt tervezte, kelés után rögtön kipattan és hasznossá teszi magát - legalább a lakók nem róhatják fel neki, hogy még a kezét sem meri bepiszkítani -, a tagjai ólomsúlyúak voltak, az elméje pedig tompa. Ismét körbenézett a padláson, s újra az emlékezetébe véste annak vonásait, kezdve a faburkolaton felejtett, gyerekes poszterektől egészen az egyik gerendába akadt kampóig.

Nagyot ásítva átmozgatta tagjait, és miután komótosan felöltözött - egy sima, fehér ingre és egy térdig érő nadrágra esett a választása -, lassan támolyogva elindult lefelé a lépcsőn. Fogalma sem volt, mennyi az idő, de az épület lakórészének nyugodt némaságából olyan délelőtt tízet saccolt volna.

A nappali üres volt, az ebédlő pultján azonban egy tál müzlit és egy megvajazott pirítóst talált, melyen a készítő kétségbeesett próbálkozásai ellenére is jól látszottak a műgonddal odarajzolt smile vonalai. A démon szinte látta maga előtt a fiút, ahogy valami számára ismeretlen slágert dúdolgatva, mosolyogva készíti a reggelit családtagjai értetlen pillantásainak kereszttüzében, vagy ahogy felszisszenve a vágódeszkára ejti a meggondolatlanul csupasz kézzel kivett, forró kenyeret. Egyszerre tűnt átlagosnak és szokatlannak a kép - hiszen minden kétséget kizárva neki készültek az ételek.

Türelmetlenül lapátolta magába a tál tartalmát, mintha bármelyik percben elvehetnék előle, aztán seperc alatt eltűntette az addigra kihűlt pirítóst is. Tekintete a mosogatóban heverő piszkos edényekre tévedt, látatlanban elhúzta a száját, de aztán inkább cselekedett, gondolván, nem lehet az olyan nehéz.   
  


\- Hát te? - bukkant fel a látóterében Dipper kikerekedett szemekkel, és visszafogott mosollyal, jóllehet, a helyzetre nézve ez igencsak jogos volt, tekintve, hogy a szőke hajú könyékig vízes volt, és arcát, sőt haját is habpamacsok díszítették néhány helyen. Valójában már figyelte egy ideje, de az ajkát harapdáló, nyelvét kidugva koncentráló Bill látványa hamarosan elérte, hogy kirángassa az álomdémont elavult világnézetéből, miszerint az emberiség leragadt az őskorban, és nem létezik sem a szárogató- sem a mosógép.

\- Unatkoztam - vonta meg a vállát az említett egy újabb adag mosogatószert nyomva a szivacsra.

" - Miért is tartunk mi még mosogatószert? " - vonta össze a szemöldökét Fenyőfa, de aztán megrázta a fejét.

\- És te? - kérdezte a démon oda sem nézve.

\- Stan bácsi rám szólt, hogy rakjam be a gépbe az edényeket. Meg ellenőrizni akartam, élsz-e még. Ugyanis lassan dél - ragadta meg az egyik törlőrongyot, és tisztítgatni kezdte a másik ámokfutásának áldozatául esett tányérokat.

\- Köszönöm a reggelit. Finom volt - motyogta zavartan a szőke hajú rövid hallgatás után. Nem volt hozzászokva az ilyen alapdolgokhoz, jóllehet, az emberek világában még sok más új volt neki, kezdve az udvarias cselekedetektől egészen az elektronikai eszközökig.

\- Nincs mit - mosolyodott el Dipper.

\- A smile-rajzolást viszont még gyakorolnod kell - kuncogott Biĺl, de aztán ismét közéjük telepedett az a bizonyos kínos csend, melyet a barna hajú szeretett, az álomdémon viszont kifejezetten utált. Ilyenkor mindig csak a légy zümmögését lehetett hallani, az elméje mélyére száműzött gondolatok pedig előfurakodtak, és nem hagyták nyugodni.

\- Hogy vagy? - kérdezte Fenyőfa oldalra sandítva, miközben a tányérokat rakosgatta a szárogatóba. Kivételesen őt is kínozta a némaság. - Mármint... A lábad... Meg úgy ez az egész. Nem lehet egyszerű egyik percről a másikra abbahagyni valamit, ami évek óta a lényedhez tartozik.

\- Ha van elég motivációd, az valamennyire könnyít rajta. De még így is szokatlan. Úgy értem... Tegnap óta egy csomó dolgot először tettem meg, és még sok minden új. Csak fura, hogy nem idéznek meg lépten-nyomon meg ilyesmik - vonta meg a vállát a másik, és az utolsó tányért nyújtotta a fiúnak. - Tudok valamit segíteni? A boltban.

¤

\- Harminc darab, pipa - diktálta, majd óvatosan lemászott a létráról, ügyelve, hogy semmit ne lökjön fel a szűk helyiségben. Dipper a toll kupakját a szájában tartva kipipált egy újabb sort, majd félretűrt egy rakoncátlanul a szemébe lógó tincset, és lapozott a jegyzetfüzetben. Bill fáradtan fújta ki a levegőt, és lassan odébb vonszolta a lajtorját, melynek lábai sötét csíkot húztak a többréteges, szinte fehérnek ható portakaróban. - Ha ezzel végeztünk...

\- Még kétoldalnyi cuccot kell ellenőriznünk - jelentette ki oda sem nézve, fájdalmas fintorral Fenyőfa, így nem láthatta, ahogy a szőke megforgatja szemeit. - És egy csodával érne fel, ha nem kapnánk utána újabb melót.

\- Engedd már meg, hogy végigmondjam, az Isten szerelmére! - röhögött a démon lefejelve a vele szemben lévő polcot. - Szóval, ha ezzel végeztünk, megtanítasz olvasni meg írni?

\- Az ember azt hinné, ennyi idősen már tudsz - harapott az ajkába a barna hajú, nehogy elnevesse magát.

\- Kölyök - meredt rá a démon faarccal. - Elém raksz egy hieroglifákkal vagy magyar rovásírással telekarcolt kőtáblát, esküszöm, lefordítom neked! Fordsy titkosírását is simán megfejtem! De a ti nyelvetek még új.

\- Jó, értettem, megtanítalak! - kacagott a másik. - De akkor igyekezzünk, különben elemlámpánál fogok neked firkálni a tetőnkön.

Bill suttogva számolni kezdte Stan tömeggyártott kőarcait - tisztes távolságból, nehogy a végén felborítson valamit, ami miatt az egész sziklakolónia maga alá temeti őket -, majd lejjebb mászott, és a szarvas hódokat kezdte ellenőrizni, értetlen grimasszal az arcán. Ahogy telt az idő, egyre lejjebb lépett a létrán, illetve egyre messzebb tolta azt a bejárattól.

A spájz egy hosszú, keskeny folyosóra hasonlított leginkább, melyen a közlekedést a két oldalt roskadozó fémpolcok nehezítették. Villany csak az ajtó mellett volt, egy idő után elő kellett venniük a zseblámpát, hogy egyáltalán lássanak valamit. Látszott, hogy jó ideje nem volt takarítva a helyiség. A démon kíváncsian ráfújt egy kitömött bábura - talán a JeJeti kicsinyített szuvenírmására -, mire hatalmas porfelhő szállt fel az amúgy is dohos, áporodott levegőbe, köhögésre és kitartásra késztetve őket - ablakot ugyanis a szoba legvégében lehetett csak találni, berozsdásodott kilinccsel és piszoktól sötétszürke üvegekkel.

\- Oké, még három polc van vissza, és végeztünk - sóhajtott Dipper, ahogy kipipálta az újabb pontot a Ford által összeállított listán. A szőke hajú ismét arrébb ment, és a fénycsóvát a sűrű ellenőriznivalók tengerébe irányította. Rezignáltan diktálta a számokat a fiúnak, majd az alatta lévő fokra lépett - egy erőteljes kattanás kíséretében.

\- Fenyőke, biztos biztonságos ez a létra? - kérdezte a lábára sandítva. A barna hajú szemöldökráncolva ellenőrizte a vaskos fadarabot, és bólintott. Újabb kattanás hallatszott, kicsit másabb,mint az első. - Egészen, százszázalékosan tuti biztos?

\- Nem innen jött a hang - egyenesedett ki a barna hajú, és fülelni kezdett. - És ne hívj Fenyőkének! - tette hozzá morogva. Harmadik kattanás, majd tompa, szinte alig hallható léptek. - Ne akadj ki, de szerintem valamelyik öreg bezárt minket.

\- Nem. Nem lehetséges - Bill sietve lemászott, és kikerülve a másikat az ajtóhoz oldalazott. - Nem mondod komolyan, hogy pont ENGEM zárnak be IDE! - Idegesen rángatni kezdte a kilincset, majd káromkodva belerúgott a félfába.

\- Nyugi! - lépett mögé két kezét maga előtt tartva Dipper, ám a démon egyszerűen nem tudott lehiggadni. Érezte, ahogy a pulzusa megemelkedik, a légzése felgyorsul, a lába pedig remegni kezd. Meg kellett kapaszkodnia az egyik polcban, hogy aztán lecsússzon a fal mellé, összegömbölyödjön, és két kezét a fülére tapassza.

Hallotta a kék lángok ropogását, érezte a tarkóját csapdosó forróságot. Megint meg fog történni. Elégetik, elpusztítják, ő pedig ezúttal sem tehet semmit, különben ugyancsak meghal. Sarokba szorították, két rohadt nap után visszakerül ugyanoda.

\- Bill? - guggolt le mellé a barna hajú aggódva, és bizonytalanul végigsimított a hátán. - Bill, figyelj rám! - rázta meg a vállát. - Mindjárt kiengednek! Észreveszik, hogy eltűntünk és... Bill, te sírsz?

A szőke némán megrázta a fejét, és a térdei közé rejtette arcát, noha tudta, Fenyőfa ezúttal jogosan nem hisz neki, hisz még ő is érezte a langyos könnycseppeket az arcán.

\- Bill... Ha félsz a sötétben, felkapcsolom a zseblámpát. És mutatok valamit. Hülyeség, és utoljára tizenkét évesen játszottam ezt Mabel-lel, de... - kapcsolta fel a lámpát.

\- Nem félek a sötétben! - kiáltott fel erőtlenül az álomdémon, és kiegyenesedve erőszakosan megdörzsölte portól maszatos maszatos arcát. - Csak nem szeretem a szűk helyeket. Amióta bementem Stan fejébe, és legyőztetek, azóta...

\- Ó! - halkult el a fiú. Sejtette, milyen hatással lehetett ez a szőke hajúra. - Nem fognak elégetni. Én is itt vagyok, szóval ha másért nem, hát ezért... Bill!

\- Itt ülök melletted, Fenyőke! Nem vagyok süket! És valamennyire már lenyugodtam...

\- Nem, Bill! Az ablak! Van a spájz végeben egy ablak! Ha odatoljuk a létrát, ki tudunk mászni! - Bill látta, hogy a barna hajú szemei felcsillannak a reménytől, és elmosolyodott. Nem érezte a füstöt, nem hallotta a tűz ropogását. Csak a fénycsóvát nézte, ami beleveszett a sötétségbe, és annak irányítóját, aki kirángatta őt onnan anélkül, hogy tudott volna róla.

Feltápászkodott a földről, és leporolta a nadrágját. A lábai még mindig remegtek kicsit, de ezt betudta a megerőltetésnek. Oldalazva indultak el, majd úgy félúton Dipperhez hozzácsapódott társaságnak a lajtorja. Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, mire meglátták a halvány világosságot, és az azt beengedő, rozoga nyílást.

\- Én megyek előre - torpant meg a barna hajú. A szőke szemében egy pillanatra ismét felvillant a rémület,.de aztán némán bólintott, és előrébb engedte őt. Amint a másik elkezdte feszegetni a zárat, elindult felfelé. Lassan, ha kell, ugrásra készen helyezte lábait a fokokra. - Nem nyílik! Bill, adj valamit, betöröm az üveget - morogta a kezét nyújtva Fenyőfa, ám a démon akárhogy forgolódott, semmi használhatót nem talált, a kőarcok egyikét odacipelni pedig még ekkor is egyet jelentett volna az öngyilkossággal - márpedig ő pont ezt akarta elkerülni.

\- Mássz le, van egy ötletem - motyogta, és félrehúzódott, hogy a másiknak utat engedjen. Amaz először gyanakodva meredt rá, de aztán beleegyezően biccentett, és a polcokhoz hátrált.

Bill mély levegőt vett, és az utolsó előtti fokra lépve minden erejét beleadva ütlegelni kezdett.

Először nem történt semmi.

Aztán az üveg alig láthatóan repedezni kezdett.

Még inkább püfölte.

Vér serkent az ökleiből.

Dipper ijedten rászólt, hogy hagyja abba.

Folytatta.

Üvegszilánkok kapaszkodtak a bőre alá, égető fájdalom áradt szét az egész testében.

Felszisszent, de tovább ütött.

Még többet, még többet.

A pengeéles maradványokra vér fröccsent, a keze piros lében úszott.

Lecsöppent az ablakpárkányra, a padlóra, rá az ablakra.

Kezdett úgy kinézni, mint egy őrült gyilkos.

Levegőért kapkodott, elméjét elhomályosította a szabadulni akarás.

Minden Stan és Ford iránti dühét beleadta a támadásokba, mintha közvetlenül őnekik ártana.

Okosabb náluk.

Hatalmasabb náluk.

Több náluk.

A gyilkolás összetéveszthetetlenül mámorító érzése megbizsergette, magában elvigyorodott.

"Ez hogy tetszik?"

"Na és ez?"

"Most már nem vagy olyan nagylegény, ugye?"

\- Állj le, már ki tudunk mászni! - ordította a barna hajú a fülébe, és valóban, a vörös köd miatt észre sem vette a résen beáramló levegőt. - Gyorsan! Le kell fertőtlenítenünk a sebet!

\- Jól vagyok. - A démon megremegett, szemei kikerekedtek. A szabadba kiérve muszáj volt lehuppannia. A lábai felmondták a szolgálatot.

\- Jól vagy, persze! - mormogta Dipper, majd elrohant.

Bill kifújta a levegőt. Most már egész testében remegett. Az agya kitisztult, csak az érzések okozta félelem maradt? Mit tett? Nem, nem is ez volt az igazi kérdés. Hogyan tette? Túl jól ismerte ezt a vágyat, de mióta elpusztult, azt kívánta, bár idegen lenne számára. Ölni akart. Stanley-t. És Stanford-ot. Dipper rokonait. A megmentője rokonait.

Dühösen a földbe öklözött. Felszisszent, sebzett kezét kezdte méregetni. Bocsánatot kell kérnie Fenyőfától. El kell mondania az igazat.

De mi van, ha emiatt megutálja és elküldi?

Megrázta a fejét.

Nem, el kell mondania. Ha kitagadja, kitagadja. Megérdemelné.

Jó volt itt lenni. Végre kicsit egyenlő lehetett a Pines családdal, még ha Dipper kivételével mindannyian az ellenkezőjét sugallták is.

Most viszont el kell mennie. Korábban, mint hitte. Még nem épült fel, és a város bármelyik lakója felismerhette és megölhette. Kiszolgáltatott lett az egész világnak.

\- Bocsi, Mabel és Soos feltartottak, és nehezen tudtam elmenekülni! - loholt oda hozzá a barna hajú.

Mintha nem is igazán lenne démon.

\- Add a kezed! - guggolt le mellé a fiú, de ő meg sem érezte a bőrén a meleg ujjakat, vagy a fertőtlenítőszer hatására a nyilaló, maró fájdalmat.

Ha mégis az lenne, hát a legrosszabb.

\- Stan-ék azt mondták, ma már nem kell dolgoznod. De sokat segítettél.

Nem.

\- Nem haragszanak az ablak miatt, de hallani akarják,mi történt.

Ő már nem démon.

\- Nyugodtan felmehetsz, majd én elmondom nekik.

De nem is ember.

\- Gondolom, azt nem akarod, hogy megtudják, hogy megijedtél.

Akkor mi ő?

\- Bill?

Mi ő, ha se nem ember, se nem démon?

Melyik világba tartozik? Melyik az övé? Hol az otthona?  
Van egyáltalán otthona?

Öntudatlanul ölelte magához az előtte lévőt, arcát annak poros fölsőjébe fúrta. Szédült, az érzelmek felismerhetetlen kavalkádja megbénította. Remegett, a kötésen vörös folt kezdett terjedni. A feje zúgott, a szemét csípték a könnyek. Semmit sem hallott, semmit sem látott, semmit sem érzett a félelmen és a tanácstalanságon kívül.

\- Bill!

Elájult.

¤

\- Jössz vacsorázni? - kukucskált be a padlásszoba ajtaján Ford.

Dipper mogorván megrázta a fejét, és kicserélte a borogatást a beteg homlokán. - Nem vagyok éhes.

\- Szerintem az vagy - ült le melléje a tudós, és tekintetét a szőkére szegezte. Bill arca tűzpiros és elgyötört, a szája kiszáradt, és furán vette a levegőt. - Csak aggódsz miatta, és nem akarod magára hagyni.

\- Te is így lennél, ha veled zárta volna be Stan bácsi - motyogta a barna hajú, majd hosszas habozás után folytatta. - Fél. Amikor megtudta, hogy csapdába estünk, nagyon megijedt. Azt hitte, megint elégetitek, és semmit sem tehet ellene. Sosem láttam még ilyennek.

\- Ki tudja, lehet, hogy megtettük volna, ha nem akartál volna mindenképp segíteni neki. Mabel-ék egy percig gondolkoztak azon, hogy kihívnak valamilyen ürüggyel, aztán elintézik.

\- És mi állította meg őket?

\- Én - mosolygott félszegen a férfi, és megvonta a vállát. - Gondoltam, írtózatosan dühös lennél ránk.

\- Az lettem volna - bólintott Fenyőfa, és ismét kicserélte a vizes törülközőt. Aggasztotta a démon állapota. Percről percre gyorsabban forrósodott fel a homloka, mint egy negyven fokban felejtett autó motorházteteje. - Szerinted rendbe jön?

\- Valószínüleg. Le van gyengülve, a bacilusok könnyebben rátalálnak és leterítik. De meg fog gyógyulni - Stanford nyújtózkodott, majd feltápászkodott. - Biztos nem jössz le vacsorázni? Mabel direkt a kedvencedet csinálta.

\- Nem szeretném magára hagyni - sóhajtott Dipper, és az ágyban fekvő felé biccentett. - Szüksége van rám.

A bácsi bólintott, a fiú pedig ismét egyedül maradt a gondolataival. Tisztában volt vele, hogy testvére aggódik érte, ezért akarja bármilyen ürüggyel elcsalni a szőke mellől. De azt is tudta, hogy ez utóbbinak - ahogy az előbb is mondta - szüksége van rá. Meg aztán volt egy pár kérdése a történtekkel kapcsolatban.

Talán fél óra telhetett el, amikor Bill nyöszörögve ébredezni kezdett. Megmarkolta a paplant, másik kezét a szemére tapasztotta, hátha ezzel megszüntetheti a láz okozta csípő, égető érzést. Dipper felpattant, kicserélte a lavorban lévő vizet, gyógyszert és üdítőt hozott, és elsősegélydobozt, készen arra, hogy kicserélje a kötést a másik kezén.

\- Hogy érzed magad?

\- Mint akin áthajtott egy úthenger, és még egyszer visszatolatott, hogy tényleg meghalt-e - motyogta a démon, és nagy nehezen ülőhelyzetbe tornászta magát. - Mi történt?

\- Belázasodtál és az egész napot átaludtad. Ezt vedd be, jót tesz - nyújtotta felé a barna hajú a gyógyszert és az italos poharat. - A többiek vacsoráznak, hozok fel neked omlettet.

\- Nem vagyok éhes - suttogta Bill, egy pillanatra abbahagyva az ivást. - Te ettél?

\- Én sem vagyok éhes - füllentette a fiú.

A másik arcára fájdalmas grimasz ült ki. - Fenyőke, nem kell használnom az erőmet ahhoz,.hogy tudjam, hazudsz. Egyél, fejlődő szervezet vagy.

\- Csak akkor eszek, ha te is - szögezte le a tinédzser, és örömmel konstantálta, hogy a beteg megadóan bólint.

¤

\- Felébredt? - fordult hátra a tudós, amikor lerobogott a lépcsőn. Az edényeket elpakolták, Mabel és Stan egy érthetetlen társasjátékot játszottak, Ford pedig szokása szerint a kanapén ülve olvasott. Kérdésére a lány felkapta a fejét, és reménytől csillogó szemekkel figyelte, ahogy bátyja tálcára rakja a neki kikészített ételt, megmikrózza, majd telemer még egy tányérat, és azt is megmelegíti.

\- Igen. Fent vacsorázok - bólintott Dipper, és lassan felbattyogott a lépcsőn. Húga arcáról egy pillanat alatt lefagyott a mosoly, tekintetét a padlószőnyegre szegezte. A két idősebbik aggódó pillantást vetett ökölbe szoruló kezére, a Rejtély Kalyiba néhai tulajdonosa együttérzően megsimogatta a hátát.

\- Remélem szereted az omlettet- ült le a barna hajú fiú az ágy mellé, és a saját adagját az éjjeliszekrényre helyezve óvatosan a takaróra rakta a tálcát. - Minden oké? - kérdezte, amikor a démon hozzá sem ért az ételhez, csak meredt maga elé. - Ha nem kéred, hozhatok mást.

\- Nem, jól néz ki, csak... - Bill elhallgatott, és megmarkolta a lepedőt. El akarta mondani, mi történt a spájz ablakánál. Tényleg el akarta. Fenyőfa bízik benne. Nem akarta eljátszani a bizalmát. - Ezt Mabel készítette. Mi van, ha meg akar mérgezni?

\- Ugyan! - Dipper halkan felnevetett. - Honnan tudhatta volna, hogy neked is hozok? És én szedtem ki a tepsiből, nem rakta külön tálba. Biztonságban vagy.

\- Akkor jó. - A szőke halványan elmosolyodott, úgy tett, mintha megkönnyebbülne, és enni kezdett. - Jó étvágyat!

\- Jó étvágyat.

Bűnnek számít, ha még egy kicsikét vár?

¤

"Ismét a kamra folyosóján állt, ám most nem vették körbe abnormális árukkal megrakott polcok. Létra sehol, de mintha még az ajtót is eltűntették volna, csak egy végtelen ösvény volt az egész, ahonnan nem volt kiút. A lámpa fénykörében toporgott, egyre csak a fejét forgatva kijárat után kutatva, amikor lépteket hallott. A kör kiszélesedett, és Dippert látta megjelenni. Ugyanaz a ruha volt rajta, mint amikor takarítottak, ám valami megváltozott. A bal szemén monokli, a fején vércseppek folytak végig majd csöppentek le az álláról mezítelen lábfejére. Egy merő seb volt az egész teste, lila foltok egymás hegyén hátán. Arcán fájdalmas, megbántott kifejezés.

\- Miért nem mondtad el? - kérdezte elcsukló hangon, és mögötte a homályban felderengett a Stanley és Stanford holtteste.

\- Elvetted tőlem a testvéremet - hallotta valahonnan Mabel hangját, ám a fiún kívül senkit sem látott.

\- Miért nem mondtad el? - ismételte meg a barna hajú. A hangja fájt Billnek, a füleire tapasztotta a kezeit, és összerogyott - Megölted őket. Elárultál. Megszegted a szavad. Pedig én bíztam benned.

\- Nem! - rázta a fejét zilálva a szőke. - Nem akartam! Nem tettem semmit! Én... Én nem...!

Dipper ordítani kezdett és sírni. Bill feje már zúgott, a kép elhomályosult előtte, nem kapott levegőt."

Könnyáztatta arccal, hullámzó mellkassal ült fel az ágyban. Szemei kikerekedtek a rémülettől, sietve körbenézett, majd valamennyire megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Ott volt a padlásszobában, a szomszéd ágyon Fenyőfa aludta az igazak álmát. Így magyarázkodás nélkül el tudta hagyni a helyiséget.

Mabel nem aludt a szobában. Billt ez aggasztotta, de Dipper lerendezte annyival, hogy biztos csajbulit tart ott, ahol az elektromos szőnyeget találták anno. Azonban nem hallatszódott fel idétlen lányos vihogás, nem trappolt végig senki a házon, hogy nassolnivalót csenjen el a konyhából. Néma csend szállt az épületre. A démon valamiért mégis sejtette, hogy nem ő az egyetlen éjjelibagoly a Kalyibában.

Az említett szobához érve szipogás halk hangja ütötte meg a fülét. Elszorult a torka. Kopogott. Csend.

\- Mabel, én vagyok az, Bill! Őrültség, de légy szíves, engedj be! - kopogott ismét. Motoszkálás hallatszott az ajtó mögül.

\- Igazad van, őrültség! Menj innét, hülye félszemű démon! - Lépteket hallott, dühös, csattanó lépteket, melyek egyre közelebb értek hozzá - Ne merd megköszönni az omlettet, ha tudom, hogy eszel belőle, megmérgezem! A bátyámnak csináltam! - nyitotta ki az ajtót a másik iker, így a két sírástól véreres szempár találkozhatott. - Mit akarsz?

\- Beszélgetni. - Bill arcára halvány, fáradt mosoly kúszott.

\- Valahogy nem nagyon akarok veled szóba állni - közölte a lány ridegen, és már készült becsukni az ajtót, amikor a szőke a résbe rakta a sebesült kezét. - Vedd el onnan a kacsódat. Dipper engem fog lecseszni, ha megint bajod esik.

\- Nem érdekel, megmondjuk neki, hogy az én hibám. Nem szabad túlságosan ártatlannak hinnie csak a kamrában történtek miatt.

\- Miért, mi történt? - Látszott, hogy a második mondat valamennyire felkeltette Mabel érdeklődését.

\- Megtörtem - vágta rá köntörfalazás nélkül a fiú, és besurrant a vékony résen, melyet a lány teremtett, mintegy megadásképp. - A helyzet hasonlított arra, mint amikor elpusztítottatok Stanley agyában. Néma csend, zárt ajtó, nagy semmi. És egy ideig azt hittem, kiút sincs. Beijedtem, szinte hallottam a lángok ropogását, annak a napnak a hangjait. Azt hittem, ezúttal még a bátyád jelenléte sem tántorít titeket vissza, és mindenképp meg akartok szabadulni tőlem.

\- Meg akartunk - rázta a fejét a barna hajú, mintha ezzel elűzhetné a vállára nehezedő kezdetleges bűntudatot. - Tényleg, ha Ford bácsi nem állít meg minket, kihívtam volna Dippert valami mondvacsinált ürüggyel, és feltartottam volna, amíg Stan bácsi rádgyújtja a raktárat. Nem itt van a helyed. Félrevezeted a tesómat, ellenünk fordítod az áldozati bárány szerepeddel.

\- Azt akarod, hogy használjam az erőmet? - Bill alig hallhatóan, nyugodtan beszélt, semmi éle nem volt a szavainak, Mabel mégis megdermedt. Mindketten tisztában voltak vele, mi történne, ha a démon mágiát használni, éppen ezért fura volt, hogy ő mondta ki.

\- Nem. Azt akarom, hogy amennyire csak lehet, maradj távol a bátyámtól. Nem érdemli meg, hogy kihasználd!

\- Úgy tűnik mintha kihasználnám? - A szőke tekintetében felcsillant valami - mintha a döbbenet, a félelem és a bánat különös egyvelege lett volna -, de szinte azonnal el is tűnt.

\- Nekem igen - bólintott a lány, de nem tűnt magabiztosnak.

\- És neki? - Bill pedig, bár mostanában nem volt büszke rá, de könnyedén tudta manipulálni az embereket.

\- Nem tudom észrevetted-e, de mióta megjelentél, alig beszéltem vele.

\- Tudom, és sajnálom - a másik mély levegőt vett, és megremegett. Kezdett fájni a lába. - Ezúttal elhiheted, nem állt szándékomban elszakítanom tőletek. Sem átverni, vagy bármi ilyesmi.

\- Akkor miért nem pakolsz össze elegendő kaját, italt meg ruhát és mész el?!

\- Nem tudom - suttogta a démon, és minden további nélkül kiviharzott a szobából, ki a házból, be az erdőbe, ahol lerogyott a legközelebbi fa törzsébe.

Fájt a lába. A feje zúgott. A szeme égett.

Gondolkodnia kellett.

Kitalálni valamit.

De mindenekelőtt elmondani Dippernek az igazat.


	3. Chapter 3

A függöny résein bekúszó hajnali napfény üresen találta Bill ágyát. A paplan már kihűlt, érintetlenül feküdt a végében az este odakészített ruha.

Dipper kikerekedett szemekkel meredt a matracra. Az agyában egymást taszigálták a gondolatok. Talán csak mosdóra ment. Talán csak reggelizik.

Talán csak elment?

Mégsem tudott nyugodtan felkelni, és körbejárni a házat. A teste magától mozgott, a csattanó léptek, az ideges zilálás, egyik sem volt az övé. Még a kéz, ami bekopogott Mabel szobájának ajtaján, a hang, ami feszülten a démont kereste sem hozzá tartozott.

\- Nem láttad Billt? Nincs a szobájában, és...

Húga lélegzete elakadt, szemei rémülten csillogtak, az ajtófélfába kapaszkodó kezei megremegtek. - Nem - csak ennyit felelt, mielőtt kikerülve őt elrobogott volna. Amikor pedig fojtott hangon a szőkét hívta, a fiú érezte, valamiről nagyon lemaradt.

Nem faggatózott, testvére ijedtségtől remegő hangja beléfojtotta a szót. A torka összeszorult, hiába törte magát, nem bírt nem a legrosszabbra gondolta. Hogy a másik talán ájultan fekszik valahol a világban. Megverték. Megsebesült. Meghalt.

A halál lehetősége gyomorszájon csapta, egy töredékmásodpercre megtorpant, hogy aztán továbbmenjen.

Bill nem volt a konyhában.

A tetőn.

A szuvenírboltban.

Nem volt sehol.

Zörgés hallatszódott a ház mögül, mire Mabel reménykedve elrohant, otthagyva őt a teraszon.

Dermedten bámulta az erdőt. Mintha árnyakat látott volna a törzsek közt suhanni, de mind eltűnt. Vagy a képzelete játszott vele, vagy ébredeztek az erdő lakói.

\- Nincs itt! - fékezett le mellette a lány könnybe lábadt szemekkel, a térdére támaszkodva, levegő után kapkodva. - Bocsáss meg, Dipper! Az én hibám!

\- Miért lenne a tiéd? - Fenyőfa végre felócsudott a jeges félelemből, és értetlenül a testvérére nézett.

\- Beszéltünk! - fakadt ki Hullócsillag. - Tegnap éjszaka! Nem tudom, mi volt a baja, de mindenképp beszélni akart velem! Elmondta, mi történt a spájzban, és... Közölte, hogy esze ágában sincs átverni téged vagy bármelyikünket. Én pedig megkérdeztem, hogy miért nem megy el innen! Jaj, Dipper, tényleg annyira sajnálom!

Tehát tényleg elment.

\- Körbenézek a városban, hátha még nem jutott messzire! - rohant el a másik.

A fiú futásnak eredt. Az adrenalin őrült erővel zubogott az ereiben, egyre csak hajtva előre. Kiáltani akart, de mintha megnémult volna. Pont most.

Bill!

◇

Nem tudott aludni, csukott szemmel talált rá a felkelő Nap. A tagjai sajogtak, a nyakát alig bírta mozdítani. Reszketett.

Neszt hallott, mire kiegyenesedett. Nem kellett neki idő, tudta, hol van. És a zaj soha nem ígért jót.

A fa törzséhez lapult, a kérgek belevájtak a hátába, felszisszent. Az ajkába harapott, és figyelt. A bokrok rezdülésére, a gallyak reccsenésére.

A hang néha elhallgatott, mintha okozója megállt volna körbenézni. Vagy Billhez hasonlóan ő is fülelt. A fiú visszafogta a lélegzetét, az ajkába harapott. Megdermedt. A nesz megint felhangzott, ezúttal sokkal közelebbről. Összeszorította a szemét.

\- Bill! - Ezt a kiáltást már közvetlenül a válla mellől hallotta, de mielőtt bármit is reagálhatott volna két kar került a látóterébe, oldala pedig valakinek a mellkasának ütkezett. Az a valaki ugyanúgy remegett, mint ő. Dippert pillantotta meg.

\- Mit képzelsz, hogy csak úgy eltűnsz? - förmedt rá dühösen a barna hajú, és megragadta a karját. - A frászt hoztad ránk!

Bill nem bírt megszólalni. Itt volt az esélye, hogy elmondja, a torka mégis összeszorult, és egy hang sem jött ki rajta. Csak lehajtotta a fejét, és a talajt bámulta.

\- Bill? - Fenyőfa hangja valamivel szelídebben csengett, ezzel szemben azonban a szorítása csak erősödött - Minden rendben?

\- Nem. - A szőke nem akarta még egyszer azt az álmot látni. El kellett mondani. - Egyáltalán semmi sincs rendben. Rémálmom volt, és baromira nem az abnormális fajtából.

\- És emiatt akadtál ki és léptél le? Az álmoknak csak ritkán van valóságalapjuk, ezt te tudhatnád a legjobban.

\- De ha ölbe tett kézzel ülök, akkor lesz! - A démon már ordított, a feje sípolni kezdett. Befogta a füleit.

\- Bill, mi tör...

\- Majdnem megöltem őket! - fakadt ki a fiú. - Amikor elkezdtem ütni az üveget, megjelent előttem az arcuk! Stané és Fordé! Mintha őket vertem volna, dühös lettem és... Meg akartam ölni őket!

Levegőért kapkodott, egész testében remegett - maga sem tudta, miért -, a szíve pedig gyorsabban vert, mint eddig bármikor.

Túlesett rajta. Bevallotta. Már csak a másik reakciója volt hátra.

Dühöngést várt, ordítást. Sírást.

Kacagás.

Dipper nevetett. Lehuppant elé a földre, hátrahajtotta a fejét, és nevetett. Jóízűen, a hasát fogva, a könnyeit törölgetve.

Bill értetlenül meredt rá. Mindenre számított, de erre nem.

\- Miért nevetsz? - suttogta megkövülten.

\- Mert nem történt meg, neked mégis annyira bűntudatod van miatta, hogy az már zavarbaejtő! - kuncogott a barna hajú. A démon elvörösödött.

\- Akkor is! Dühösnek kellene lenned, nem szabad ilyenekre gondolnom, mikor megengedték hogy náluk lakjak - motyogta, és elfordította a fejét. Fenyőfa megfogta a vállát, és kicsit megrázta, mintha fel akarná ébreszteni.

\- Figyelj! - mosolygott, de a hangja komoly volt. - Nincs semmi baj. Nem mondom hogy igazságtalanul, de a bácsikáink rendesen keresztbe tettek neked. Normális, ha ezután neheztelsz rájuk. És ha rajtuk múlna, még mindig a tisztáson lennél, szóval igazából csak beletörődtek az ittlétedbe. Nincs mi miatt aggódnod. Minden rendben, értve vagyok?

A szőke bólintott.

Megnyugodott.

\- Minden rendben.

◇

Ha bárki azt mondja Billnek, hogy Mabel a nyakába fog ugrani, amint kilépnek a rengetegből, egyenesen az arcába röhög. Márpedig pont ez történt.

\- Soha! Többet! Ne! Csinálj! Ilyet! - ütlegelte a mellkasát, a fiú pedig döbbenten konstantálta, hogy lány létére a fiatalabbik Pines ijesztően erős. - Azt hittem az éjszaka történtek miatt leléptél és ájultan fekszel valahol a világ végén! 

Dipper elnevette magát a másik arckifejezésén. - Mondtam hogy a frászt hoztad RÁNK. Ráadásul ilyen kis semmiség miatt.

\- Majd kérek egy esszét arról, hogyan érzed magad, miután az arcomat képzelted egy bokszzsákra - morogta összefont karral, és sértetten felfújta az arcát.

\- Három oldal elég lesz? - kacsintott Fenyőfa, majd a húgához fordult. - Mabel, beszélhetnénk négyszemközt?

◇

Bill megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a levegőt, amint a testvérpár hallótávolságon kívülre került.

Végre sikerült kimondania.

És most már minden rendben.

Azonban Mabel előző éjszaka feltett kérdése egyszerűen nem ment ki a fejéből.

" - Akkor miért nem pakolsz össze elegendő kaját, italt meg ruhát és mész el?!"

Megtehetné. Talán tényleg elmehetne. Itt hagyhatna csapot-papot, és egyszer, ha elég ereje lesz hozzá, visszajöhetne...

De nem. A teraszon diskuráló barna hajú tudott valamennyire színészkedni, de ő látta a tünedező félelmet a szemeiben. Most nyugodtnak látszott, de el tudta képzelni, mit reagálna, ha a démon elmenne.

Nem mintha le akart volna lépni.

Nem mintha képes lett volna rá.

\- Gyere Bill, menjünk reggelizni!

◇

\- Mi a mai terv? - kérdezte Dipper. Az asztalnál ültek, mindhármuk előtt egy tál friss zabkása. Bill idegenkedve kavargatta a saját adagját - neki teljesen mindegy volt, mit csinálnak, amíg nem kell egyedül lennie a Stan fivérekkel -, Mabelnek viszont felragyogott az arca.

\- Mi lenne ha először vennénk pár ruhát Billnek, aztán lemennénk a strandra? - vetette fel az ötletet, melynek utóbbi részére a fiúnak lelkes mosoly ült ki az arcára, az elejétől viszont ő is és a démon is grimaszolni kezdett. - Nem gondolhatod komolyan, hogy egész hátralevő életében ezt az inget meg a nadrágot fogja hordani! - biccentett a lány a szőke felé. A barna hajú sietve befalta az étel maradékát, majd hátradőlt a széken.

\- Jogos, csoda, hogy eddig nem sült meg - nyújtózkodott. - Mennyi pénzt hoztál otthonról?

Válaszul a fiatalabb iker egy apró tárcát hozott a szomszéd szobából, és megrázta. Halk zörgés.

Fenyőfa a várttal ellentetben elmosolyodott, és felrohant az emeletre, nem törődve azzal, hogy esetleg trappolásával felébresztheti a földszinten valamint az alagsorban alvó öregeket.

Bill a történtek ellenére is kényelmetlenül érezte magát a kialakult helyzetben. Volt egy olyan feltevése, miszerint a mindig mosolygó Hullócsillag dühöngő, még nála is rosszabb démonná válik, amint kettesben maradnak. Éppen ezért csak kanalazta a reggelijét, és szigorúan maga elé meredt. Még akkor sem mozdult, amikor a mélytányér már üresen tátongott előtte, akár egy kisebb űr.

A kövek megállíthatatlanul gördültek le a szívéről, amikor ismét meghallotta a siető lépteket, majd megpillantotta azok tulajdonosát. Nem volt egyedül.

Mabel szemei kikerekedtek a döbbenettől, amint meglátta, mit lóbál bátyja a kezében, a szőkének viszont idegen volt a kis négyzetalakú, fénylő tárgy.

\- Nem használhatod! Azon az egyetemi megtakarításaidat tartjuk, anyuék nagyon dühösek lesznek!

A fiú gondolkodást színlelve megpörgette az ujjai közt a kártyát, akár bűvész az eltűntetnivaló labdát. - Egy-két ruha nem a világ, és nem adták volna ide, ha nem költhetnék el pár dollárt róla.

\- De...

\- Mabel, te vetetted fel az ötletet, viseld a következményeit! - Dipper ellenvetést nem tűrve zsebre vágta a hitelkártyát, és az előszobába érve elkezdte felrángatni a bakancsát, ám előtte áthajított egy pár tornacipőt Billnek a nappalin.

A démon összevont szemöldökkel nézte az egymáson átívelő cipőfűzőket, és a lábbeli elején tátongó lyukat. Mit kezdjen ezekkel?

\- Indulhatunk, Bill? - támaszkodott neki a barna hajú az ajtófélfának, így az éppen feltápászkodó hugával ellentetben ő láthatta a másik, a cipőknek címzett tanácstalan-gyűlölködő pillantását. - Ülj le, segítek. De figyelj! A hónap végére meg kell tanulnod magadtól bekötni.

Puffogott és pofákat vágott, a szőke mégis látta a szemrehányó ábrázat mögött megbúvó kezdetleges mosolyt.

Ilyenkor jött rá, hogy a kora és hatalma ellenére mennyire el van maradva a földiekhez képest. Noha Dipper halandó volt, az ő - ilyen tekintetben - tapasztalatlan szemével még a cipő bekötése is varázslatnak látszott. Miért is nem tanítják meg a démonokat ilyen alapvető dolgokra?

\- Kész is - pattant fel Fenyőfa, és a kezét nyújtotta.

Bill pedig ahelyett, hogy a már amúgyis gyenge lábakon álló büszkeségét védené, hezitálás nélkül elfogadta a felajánlott jobbot.

◇

A barna hajú szórakozottan nézte, ahogy testvére egy halom ruhát ad a szőke hajú kezébe. Halásznadrágok, galléros fölsők, ingek, mellények, trikók és néhány fürdőgatya. Mindegyik két méretben.

\- Próbáld fel ezeket, addig én keresek néhány ruhát a hidegebb időkre is - utasította a lány, majd eltűnt a polcok mögött.

A démon megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, miután elhúzta a fülke függönyét. Ruhák. Öltözni tud, nem kell senki előtt megalázkodnia.

Úgy érezte, mintha évek óta lakna a Pines családnál, csak a bőrén kitüremkedő bordák ébresztették rá, hogy valójában alig három napja tért magához a tisztáson. Olyan volt, mintha a csontok belülről akarnák kilyukasztani a testét.

Mennyi időnek kell eltelnie ahhoz, hogy a megállapodás ürügyével eltűnhessen?

Kora reggel lévén alig pár ember lézengett a boltban, az eladó unottan olvasgatott a pénztár mögött. Billnek nem kellett félnie attól, hogy bárki is felismeri és rátámad, hiszen öt hosszú év telt el azóta. És most ember.

Az első kollekció egy fehér ing - kék mellény együttese volt háromnegyedes terepszínű nadrággal. Az első változat kicsi volt, a másodikat viszont mintha ráöltötték volna.

Aztán egy kockás ing.

Egy, a térdénél szakadt farmer.

Egy sima, fehér trikó.

Végül a citromsárga zsebes fürdőnadrág.

Az ajkába harapva, vérvörös füllel, a függönynek háttal, összegörnyedve vette le a ruháit, pedig senki sem volt vele a csöppnyi helyiségben.

\- Bill, hogy állsz? Itt van az újabb adag - szólt be fojtottan Fenyőfa.

Bill csak most vette észre, milyen tompa a "b" betűje, milyen elnyúló az i-je, és milyen néma az "l" a végén. Különös hangzása volt, teljesen máshogy mondta, mint a többiek. Az övéké érces volt és gyűlölettel, olykor félelemmel teli. Dipper kedvesen, jókedvűen mondta ki, szelíden és kicsit susogósan, mintha a szellő fújná a levelet, s az táncot járna a város fölött. Tőle valahogy még ez az egyszerű dolog is varázslatosnak hatott.

\- Most próbáltam fel az utolsót. Visszaöltözök és már adhatod is. - Kapkodva visszavette az eredeti öltözékét, majd siker szerint szétválogatva az árukat - Mabel mindenre gondolt - kitolta a két kosarat - A pirosba raktam a jókat.

Csak egy pillanatra látta a másik arcát, mielőtt a felpróbálandó darabokkal ismét eltűnt volna a függöny mögött, de az épp elég volt ahhoz, hogy összezavarodjon.

A barna hajú mosolygott.

Szélesen, kedvesen, őszintén.

Őszintén.

Rá.

◇

\- Vegyünk fagyit! - kiáltott fel Mabel, mikor meglátta a sarkon álldogáló kocsit. - És ezt ki tudom fizetni - nézett a testvérére elszántan, aki erre felnevetett, és bólintott.

A szőke megtorpant. Mire kijöttek a használtruhaboltból, már közeledtek a délhez, a város pedig megtelt emberekkel.

Emberekkel, akik felismerhetik.

Emberek, akik megtámadhatják.

Sietve megnyugtatta az ikreket, és velük együtt a bódéhoz sétált. Elmosolyodott.

Ironikus. Ő, aki eddig egyik halandót használta ki a másik után, akinek egy csettintésébe került volna mészárlást nézni, most félt. Szemei ide-oda cikáztak, végigmért mindenkit, aki felbukkant a látókörében. Minden neszben, minden hangban az ellene irányuló összeesküvést látta, a hátát pedig mintha kilyukasztotta volna egy megrögzötten bámuló szempár, ám valahányszor körbenézett, valahányszor megfordult, mindez eltűnt, ő pedig jót röhögött saját magán. Kezd üldözési mániája lenni.

A szivárvány minden színeiben volt jégkrém, a vakító fehértől a szinte már fekete barnáig. Az olvasásig még nem jutottak el, úgyhogy Bill a másik kettőtől kérdezgette, melyik milyen, akik készségesen sorolták az ízeket, az értetlenül bámuló árusnak pedig azzal magyarázták mindezt, hogy a démon egy külföldi cserediák, aki bár már tökéletesen beszéli a nyelvüket, a betűkkel még meg kell barátkoznia. A szőke erre zavartan intett, és eltűnődve kezdte szemlélni a választékot. Végül egy citromos és egy zöld teás gombócot kért.

A fagylalt eszméletlenül hideg volt! Dipper és Mabel nem tudták, nevessenek vagy fogyasszák a saját adagjukat, így felváltva csinálták a kettőt, miközben a pofákat vágó fiút figyelték. Amaz eközben felháborodott káromkodásokkal gyarapította szókincsét.

◇

Hullócsillag a strandra érve mintha elszontyolodott volna, de Fenyőfa egy együttérző vállveregetéssel és egy odasúgott szóval képes volt megvígasztalni. A lány halványan elmosolyodott, és halkan visszasúgott valamit, amin mindketten elnevették magukat.

Önfeledten ugrottak bele a klóros vízbe, ahol kisebb bunyó keletkezett.

Hülyéskedtek, a medence szélének támaszkodva beszélgettek.

Odaúsztak az ismerőseikhez, és velük is dumáltak, hülyültek és nevettek.

Bill az egyik félreeső napágyon ült, és az egykori tölcsérre tekert szalvétával játszadozott.

Egyedül érezte magát. Kívülállónak, kirekesztettnek.

Torszülöttnek.

Eszébe jutott, min gondolkozott a kamrából kijutva, amíg Dipper elment az elsősegélydobozért. Lehet, hogy nem volt teljesen magánál, de az ilyenek megragadnak a démon fejében.

Hova is tartozik ő? Mi is ő?

Hol az otthona?

Gravity Falls-ban! A Rejtély Kalyibában! - akarta rávágni, de nem bírta.

Nem merte otthonának hívni azt a helyet.

Ott nem szerették. Nem tehette amit akart. Minden új volt és idegen, a sarkokból addig soha nem látott szörnyetegek, az álmaiban rémképek bámultak vissza rá.

Az ilyet nem lehetett otthonnak nevezni.

...

Vissza akart menni az övéihez. Használni az erejét, mesélni a többi démonnak az emberi találmányokról.

Sosem tudta, mi az a honvágy, de most, hogy megtapasztalta, már utálta is. Nem tetszett neki az, ahogyan elszorult a torka és összezsugorodott a gyomra, ahogy zúgni kezdett a feje és sípolni a füle, ahogy a testén kellemetlen bizsergés futott végig.

A szemét égető könnyeket se szerette, noha azokat már kezdte megszokni.

\- Bill, nem jössz? Nagyon jó a víz - kiáltott oda neki Fenyőfa, nem törődve azzal, hogy a huga épp a medence aljára akarja lerántani.

A szőke lopva ránézett. Figyelte az arcába lógó fürtöket, a tagjain végiggördülő cseppeket, a kipirosodott arcot.

Menni akart. Jól érezni magát, hiszen meg tudná szokni az először hideg hullámokat.

Talán mindent meg tudna szokni.

De boldog is lenne?

Mintha nem is ő irányította volna a testét. Megrázta a fejét, és az akarata ellenére kiáltott vissza.

\- Elmegyek valami nassolnivalóért, mindjárt jövök!

A barna hajú követte minden lépését, arcára tömény aggodalom ült ki.

Látta a könnyeket, persze hogy látta. Ahogy a hamis mosolyt és a sérült vad pillantását idéző tekintetet is.

És soha nem érezte magát még ilyen tehetetlennek.

\- Mabel - ragadta meg a testvére karját, így kényszerítve arra, hogy figyeljen rá. - Mindjárt jövök.

A lány csak mosolyogva bólintott, majd ismét lebukott a felszín alá.

Dipper a tőle telhető legnagyobb gyorsasággal szállt ki a medencéből, majd ügyelve rá, hogy ne csússzon meg a köveken, a büféhez sietett.

Tudta, hogy Bill nem lesz ott.

Tudta, hogy az egész csak ürügy volt, hogy a fiú elmenekülhessen.

Tudta, hogy amennyire csak észrevétlenül módjában állt, elhagyta a strandot.

És sejtette, hogy az egyik fa mögé bújt el. Nem messze, épp akkora távolságban, ahol még hallhatja, ha szólítják, de egyben egyedül is tud lenni.

Alig hallható szipogást hallott, majd szitkozódást.

\- Nem kellett volna utánam jönnöd - szólalt meg a szőke, amikor leült vele szemben. - Csak ma reggel békültünk ki Hullócsillaggal.

\- Szerintem nem lesz gond - mosolyodott el egy töredékmásodpercre, hogy aztán ismét komoly ábrázattal közelebb csússzon a démonhoz, és annak felhúzott térdére fektesse a kezét. - Mi a baj?

Bill dühösen-elkeseredetten megdörzsölte a szemét, és a karjára hajtotta a fejét. Nem nézett Dipper szemébe.

\- Haza akarok menni - motyogta elszoruló torokkal. Épp elég volt a gondolat, de kimondani még rosszabb, még fájdalmasabb volt.

Fenyőfa az ajkába harapott. Szerette volna játszani a hülyét, és a Kalyibával poénkodni, csak hogy mosolyt csalhasson az előtte ülő arcára. De túl jól tudta, hogy milyen otthonról beszél a másik. A szőke soha nem tekintett és soha nem is fog úgy tekinteni a rozoga viskóra, mint az otthonára.

Talán ha használhatná az erejét.

\- Bill? - suttogta elhalóan. - Lehet módosítani az alkunkon?

A démon felkapta a fejét, érterlenül-döbbenten összevonta a szemöldökét, és csak pislogott.

Aztán megrázta a fejét.

\- Sajnálom - tört ki a barna hajúból. - Az egész az én hibám! Én szabtam ki a feltételeket, és...

\- Csak a családodat védted - szólt közbe rekedten a másik. - Mindenki ezt tette volna a helyedben.

\- Tudom, de... - habozott, nem tudta, mennyit mondhat. - Ha tudtam volna, hogy...

\- Hogy megtörök? - mosolyodott el szomorkásan Bill, de bár ne tette volna. A mosoly fájdalmasabb volt, mint a sírás. - Kölyök, erre inkább büszkének kellene lenned. Soha nem hallottam még olyat, hogy egy ember megtört volna egy démont.

\- Valahogy ennek nem tudok örülni - motyogta a fiú, és most ő húzta fel a térdeit, és bújt el mögéjük.

Egy szörnyeteg volt. Mindegyiknél nagyobb és rosszabb. Azt tette, amit még az előtte lévő sem tett; elszakította őt a sajátjaitól. És most már hiába akarta, nem tudta visszavonni. Örökre így ragadt. Varázserő nélkül, célok nélkül, egy teljesen más világban, egyedül.

Érezte, ahogy két kar fonódik köré, és a másik a vállára hajtja a fejét,miközben a haját és a hátát símogatja.

\- Most miért te vígasztalsz? - nevetett sírva.

\- Nem tudom - nevetett a szőke, a vállai pedig megrázkódtak.

◇

Rejtély, hogy végül hogyan sikerült becsalnia a vízbe, mindenesetre Bill alig pár óra múlva lassan, némán sikoltva mászott be melléjük. A lába ugyan nem ért le, de a fiatalabbik iker biztos ami biztos odalökött neki egy jól megtermett úszógumit, amibe aztán a démon úgy kapaszkodott, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Bár alighanem így is volt.

\- Ti ebben hogy tudtatok játszani eddig? - kérdezte felháborodottan, miközben nulla tudása ellenére szorgalmasan lábtempózott. A Pines testvérek felnevettek. - Nem röhög, együttérez!

\- Gyere kicsit beljebb, megtanítunk úszni - kuncogta Mabel, és ellenállást nem tűrve megragadta a gumi fogantyúját. A szőke ijedten beszívta a levegőt, és megmarkolta az anyagot, annyira, hogy félő volt, a végén még kipukkad. - Először feküdj fel a víz tetejére, és tempózz - utasította, míg bátyja az alany mellé úszott, és finoman megemelte annak hasát.

\- Mabel, nem kellene egy szemüveg? - sandított a hugára, aki erre sietve kölcsönkért egyet valamelyik strandolótól, majd minden előzmény nélkül a tanítvány fejére rakta.

\- Mi a? - a démon értetlenül rángatni kezdte a pántot.

\- Nyugi, ez csak azért kell, hogy ne csípje a szemedet a klóros víz - magyarázta kedvesen Dipper, és ki tudja miért, Bill tényleg megnyugodott.

\- Oké, akkor most lassan engedd el az úszógumit, Dipper, te pedig vedd el alóla a kezed!

\- Mi?

◇

\- Erről egy szót se Stanfordéknak! - morogta a fiú szégyenpírral az arcán. Idegesítette, hogy úgy kell kapaszkodnia a másikba, mint egy hercegnőnek.

Fenyőfa halkan kuncogott, és kirakta őt a medence szélére, majd őmaga is kimászott, és egy törülközőt adott a szőkének.

\- Szerintem ügyes voltál. Ha mindennap eljövünk, hamar megtanulsz úszni.

\- Na persze - sóhajtotta fáradtan a démon, és nagyot ásított. - Mennyi az idő?

\- Négy múlt. Indulnunk kellene, ma én készítem a vacsorát.

\- Segíthetek?

\- Azt hittem, fáradt vagy - a barna hajú erőtlenül elvigyorodott, és nyöszörögve feltápászkodott. Ismét a kezét nyújtotta.

Bill pedig gondolkodás nélkül elfogadta.

\- Az vagyok, de nem lustulhatok örökké a padláson.

Szellő suhant végig a területen, mire összerezzent.

\- Mi lenne, ha egyenlőre csak odaülnél, és néznéd?

◇

Figyelte. Dipper feltörte a tojásokat, egy tálba öntötte őket, majd lisztet és egy csipet sót adott hozzájuk. Kivette a mosogatóból az olvadásra kárhozatott darálthúst, és ugyanebbe a tányérba rakta. Végül egy teáskanálnyi vörös port szórt a tetejére, és kevéske tejet öntött rá. Aztán gyúrni kezdte. Az egyveleg halkan cuppogott, ahogy összekeveredett a többi hozzávalóval.

Fenyőfa megfordította a húst, eljátszadozott vele, mint kisgyerek a labdával. Halkan fütyörészett, lábával a rádióból szóló zene ütemére dobolt, és néha csak úgy felnevetett.

Stan és Mabel a nappaliban tévéztek, a készülék hangja elnyomta a fiú nevetését. Ford az alagsorban kísérletezett, és csak néha jött fel megkérdezni, hogy áll a vacsora. A barna hajú ilyenkor vigyorogva odapasszolt neki egy müzliszeletet vagy sietve kávét adott neki.

Aztán folytatta. Kis labdácskákat csinált a húsból, majd a fortyogó olajba ejtette őket, hogy aztán kis idő múlva megforgassa, végül egy tányérba rakja őket.

Néha megéggette magát, sziszegve a sérült felületre szorította a kezét, vagy hideg vízbe áztatta. A nyom továbbra is ott piroslott, akár egy bélyeg.

Bill meg akarta csókolni az égésnyomokat - és Dippert -, be akarta gyógyítani a sebeket, amelyek elrondították a fiú napbarnította bőrét.

Mögé akart állni, átölelni, és a vállára hajtva a fejét hallgatni, ahogy a másik dúdol.

Bele akart puszilni a nyakába - fel akarta falni! -, halk kuncogást kicsalni belőle.

Meg akarta csókolni.

És meg akarta érteni, miért érzi ezt, és miért bizsereg a bőre ott, ahol az úszodában Dipper hozzáért.

Fenyőfa gúlába rendezte a fasírtgolyókat, majd elzárta a tűzhelyet, és kiment a hátsó ajtón. Krumplit hozott. Leült a szőke elé, és hámozni kezdte. A zöldség játszi könnyedséggel forgott a kezei között, s vetette le búráját.

Aztán műanyag dobozba aprította a többivel együtt. Az utolsó darabot megette, a démon hallotta, ahogy ropog.

Ezek is a fortyogó olajban végezték, majd egy lapostányérban. A fiú megsózta őket, és megint elzárta a tűzhelyet. Megtörölte a kezét - Bill meg akarta fogni és összefonni az ujjaikat -, majd lerakta az ételt az asztalra. Tányérokat vett elő és villákat, szalvétákat, valamint a sótartót,hátha mégis szükség lenne rá. Aztán a nappalin áthaladva odaszólt testvérének és bácsikájának, hogy kész a vacsora.

◇

Kopogott a szeme az éhségtől, mégis alig evett pár falatot. Olyan volt, mintha a gyomra pingponglabdaméretűre zsugorodott, a torka pedig - kicsit máshogy, mint a napágyon ülve, de - összeszorult volna.

Azt hitte ideges lesz, hogy a többiekkel ehet - hisz ki ő, hogy a történtek után csak úgy bepofátlankodjon a Pines család mindennapjaiba? -, de el is feledkezett az öregekről, Mabel hangját mintha a víz alól hallotta volna.

Olyan volt, mintha csak a mellette ülő létezne.

Mintha ő maga sem létezne.

Mosolyogni támadt kedve, pedig semmi vicces nem történt.

Nevetni akart.

Futni akart.

Kiabálni.

Amint a többiek végeztek, felpattant, a koszos edényeket a mosogatóba tette, és felrobogott a padlásszobába.

Az ágyra vetette magát.

Átölelte a párnáját, arcát a matracba fúrta, míg már alig kapott levegőt.

Az ólmos fáradtság mosollyal az arcán küldte el Álomországba.


	4. Chapter 4

A kora reggeli hideg a világ legjobb nindzsájaként kúszott be Dipper takarója alá, majd hosszúkás ujjait végighúzta a pizsama alól előbukkanó derekán, mire a fiú összerezzent, hogy nyöszörögve, nagyokat pislogva felüljön.

A falnak tapadva aludta végig az éjszakát, miután megjött a nyár első nagy, orkán erejű széllel és fülsiketítő esőkopogásokkal társuló vihara. A szőke először megbűvölten bámulta a sötét vásznat miszlikbe szaggató villámokat, de amikor a szél Robbie össze nem téveszthető biciklijét is elsodorta az orruk előtt, inkább szégyenpírral az arcán bekéredzkedett a barna hajú mellé az ágyába, amit az említett sem bánt, tekintve, hogy a városi vihartól mindig félt, hiába imádta amúgy az esőt, a villámokat, vagy a szelet.

Fenyőfa a bal tenyerére meredt, melyet szobatársa még mindig kitartóan szorongatott, hiába aludt édesdeden. Bill bőre forró volt, Dipper félt, hogy az ő hideg ujjacskáit markolászva - hajnalig testét az övéhez passzírozva - előbb vagy utóbb megfázik. Mikor elalvás előtt ezt szóvá tette, a démon halkan felnevetett, hogy ezt inkább neki kellenne mondania, mivel a Pines fiú testhőmérséklete a holtakéval volt egyenlő.

Aranyos volt. A barna hajú sosem gondolta volna,hogy egy vele azonos neműről mondja majd ezt, de a mellette fekvőre minden kétséget kizárólag illett ez a jelző. Összegömbölyödve, magzatpózban pihent, halkan szuszogott, aranyszőke tincsei pedig keretbe foglalták sápadt arcát. Szája résnyire nyitva - halványrózsaszín ajkak, Dipper el akarta felejteni, mennyire vonzónak találta ezt a típust a lányokon -, pisze orrán tűhegynyi szeplőcskék bukkantak fel. És a szempillái. Fenyőfa mindig azt hitte, csak a nőknek van ilyen hosszú szempillája, de a másiknak valahogy ez is jól állt. Mintha neki minden jól állt volna, akárcsak egy áruházi öltöztetőbabának. Te jó ég,most komolyan egy műanyag kar-és lábnélküli segédeszközhöz hasonlította a fiút?

Bill alig érezhetően megmoccant, majd lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és Fenyőfára nézett. Amaz gyorsan Mabel egyik poszterére kapta a tekintetét, mintha annyira érdekes lenne a háromfejű, jól kidolgozott bicepszekkel repülő delfin. Mégis miért bámulja ő az alvó szobatársát?

\- Jó reggelt - motyogta zavartan, és úgy, hogy a másikon rajtamaradjon a takaró, lassan kimászott az ágyból.

\- Reggelt - ásított a szőke, aztán nyöszörögve kiráncigálta a feje alól a macskaarcot ábrázoló párnát, és belefúrta az arcát.

Aranyos volt.

Dipper pedig nem értette, miért csak ez az egy szó jut eszébe, valahányszor ránéz a másikra.

◇

Dipper jóllakottan állt fel az asztaltól, és a széket betolva szabad kezét a halántékára szorította, majd körkörösen masszírozni kezdte a fájó felületet.

Bill csak a példáját követve a mosogatóhoz sétált, ám amikor a fiú dülöngélve a pult szélébe kapaszkodott, és a szemét meresztette, ő is és Mabel is gyanakodással vegyes aggodalommal léptek a barna hajú elé.

\- Megint? - A lány csak ennyit kérdezett, mire testvére alig láthatóan biccentett. - Egyre rosszabb lesz, meg kell vizsgálni. Elkérem Stan bácsitól a golfkocsit és bemegyünk a városba.

\- Nem kell, iszok egy pohár vizet, és jobban leszek - legyintett Fenyőfa, miközben egy meggyőző, ám fájdalmas mosolyt próbált magára erőltetni, mondanom sem kell, sikertelenül.

\- Nem. Beviszlek.

\- Majd bemegyek? - próbálkozott tovább a másik, de a húga a fejét rázta.

\- Legutóbb is ezt mondtad, és ha tavaly nem kényszerítelek, a bokád is eltörhetett volna. Dipper, be kell mennünk!

\- Miről is van szó? - szólt közbe halkan a szőke. Annyit megértett, hogy Fenyőfa beteg, és meg kell vizsgálni, de a két iker - jelenleg főképp Mabel - rébuszokban, a kor bonyolult szakszavaival beszélt, ő pedig nem töltött elég időt az emberek világában ahhoz, hogy ki tudja silabizálni a megfejtést.

\- A bátyámnak fokozatosan romlik a szeme, de olyan makacs, hogy csak akkor fogja ezt beismerni, ha már a vakvezető kutyához kell hozzászoktatni - jelentette ki a lány nyersen olyan arckifejezéssel, mintha elképzelni sem tudna rosszabbat a kialakult helyzetnél.

\- Nem romlott! - vakkantotta Dipper "csakazértis" alapon, de a fájdalomtól ráncos homloka és szemöldöke, valamint a halántéka felé meginduló keze, melyet az őt bámuló tekintetek miatt mindig visszaejtett a teste mellé, elárulták.

\- Nem? - Mabel kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét, és a Billen lévő új, különböző városnevekkel ellátott fekete fölsőre mutatott. - Akkor ide mi van írva?

A barna hajú hunyorgott, meresztette a szemét, észrevétlenül - vagy legalábbis ő ezt hitte - közelebb hajolt, de hiába, Párizs betűi úgy mosódtak össze a démon derekán, mint egy vízfestékkel festett rajz, ami ideje korán esett a szakadó eső áldozatául.

Bill bele sem tudott gondolni, milyen lehet a másiknak. Előtte nem homályosodtak el a feliratok, nem nyilalt bele a fájdalom a fejébe, ha túlságosan megerőltette magát. Neki, aki millió abszurd és unalmas, mások számára láthatatlan dolgot látott, és folyton a szemére és az eszére hagyatkozott, nem pedig a fülére, a szeme világának elveszítése idegen és félelmetes eshetőség volt, amitől ott helyben kirázta a hideg.

\- Felmegyek átöltözni - motyogta megadóan, mintha a rajta lévő kockás, galléros ing és háromnegyedes nadrág nem lenne városjárásra tökéletes, majd felrobogott a padlásszobába. Mabel felsóhajtott - valószínüleg sejtette, hogy ha a másik le is jön, ugyanaz az öltözék lesz rajta -, majd segélykérően a szőkére pillantott.

\- Tuti nem fog magától lejönni, én pedig nem tudom, mi baja van egy szemüveggel. Beszélsz vele?

Amaz bizonytalanul bólintott - ha a tulajdon testvére nem tudta meggyőzni a fiút, neki, aki alig négy napja van velük, miért sikerülne? -, és követte a barna hajút.

Igazából maga sem tudta, mire számítson. Az erdőben történtek óta bármit kinézett volna Fenyőfából. Sírást, nemtörődömséget, elkeseredettséget, dühöt. Bármit.

\- Mondtam már Mabel, hogy átöltözök, aztán mehetünk! És tanulj meg kopogni! - morogta a szekrényben kotorászva az idősebbik iker, és türelmetlenül, idegesen dobálta a démon ágyára a random ruhadarabokat. Zihálása azonban elárulta, hogy a kilincs nyikordulásakor nyitotta csak ki az aprócska gardróbot.

\- Nyugi, csak én vagyok - támaszkodott neki az immár csukott ajtónak a szőke.

\- Akkor jó! - sóhajtotta Dipper, és azzal a lendülettel le is huppant a padlóra, majd minden további nélkül megnémult.

Billnek fogalma sem volt, mit tegyen, egyedül abban volt biztos, hogy neki kell megtennie az első lépést. Csak meredtek egymásra, tanácstalanul, bambán.

\- Miért ellenzed annyira a szemüveget? - kérdezte végül, miközben esetlenül helyett foglalt a fiúval szemben.

\- Mert hülyén néznék ki benne - suttogta bátortalanul a barna hajú, majd egy poros tokot húzott elő a szekrény legalsó polcáról, és lassan kinyitva egy fekete keretes pápaszemet vett ki belőle.

Forgatta, hajlítgatta, tisztogatta, feldobta és elkapta, ám mindezt olyan undorral az arcán, mintha egy patkányt tartana a kezében. Alig láthatóan remegett, a szája lefelé görbül, a szeme pedig furcsán csillogott. Spiccbe feszítette a lábfejét, az ajkába harapott, minden izma megfeszült, mintha minden erejére szüksége volna, hogy ne hajítsa ki a gótikus üvegablakon az aprócska tárgyat.

\- Még mielőtt öt éve idejöttünk volna nyaralni, valamennyire összehaverkodtam az ottani szomszéd gyerekekkel - kezdte valamivel hangosabban, és a dobozkát annak lakosával együtt maga mellé rakta. - Persze mind nyomik voltunk, együtt bújtunk el az arra tévedő, erősebb fiúk elől, akik piszkáltak minket. Igazából máig sem értem, hogyhogy nem volt egyiknek sem szódásszifon a fején, mindesetre megúszták fogszabályzóval és béna hajjal. Ki is tűntem közülük, utólag átgondolva valószínüleg csak a hülye anyajegyem miatt fogadtak be - mesélte, s mintegy reflexként a homlokához nyúlt. - Mindegy, a lényeg, hogy egyik délután elcsentem a néhai nagypapánk szemüvegét, kiszedtem belőle a lencséket, és röhögcsélve kimentem a "barátaimhoz" az utcára, hogy nézzék meg, mit szereztem. Egész végig abban a hitben voltam, hogy jól nézek ki benne. Aztán tőlük szokatlan módon mutogatni kezdtek rám, kinevettek, és úgy bámultak, mintha egy röhejes csodabogár lennék vagy mittudomén. Teljesen mások voltak, mint a filmekből ismert kockák, akik mindig kiállnak egymásért. Azóta pedig maximum elrettentő példának tartom magamnál ezt, és csak Mabel van nekem, aki minderről semmit sem tud.

Bill csak némán meredt maga elé. Elképzelte a pöttöm Dippert, ahogy belopódzik apja dolgozószobájába, vagy valamilyen komor, sötét helyiségbe, és fojtott kuncogással elcseni a dobozt, majd az utcára rohan, ahol pár perccel később a földbe tiporják az úgynevezett barátai.

Mire észbe kapott, a teste már magától mozdult, és a szája az akarata ellenére mondta ki a szavakat.

\- Szerintem nem nézel ki hülyén - suttogta, miközben óvatosan a barna hajúra illesztette a szemüveget, majd hátrébb csoszogott, és félrebillentette a fejét. - Sőt, azt kell mondanom, meglehetősen csábító. Egész helyeske vagy benne.

A mozdulattól a másik arca egy töredékmásodperc alatt váltott át vérvörösre, szemei kitágultak, a szája pedig döbbenten elnyílt.

Meg akarta csókolni.

A szőke Fenyőfa számára őrjítő lassúsággal szüntette meg a köztük lévő távolságot. Olyan közel voltak egymáshoz, hogy a démon meg tudta volna számolni az előtte ülő szeplőit. Nem tette szóvá, sejtette, hogy a barna hajú még ezeket a pöttyöcskéket is utálja magán, holott igazából aranyossá teszik - nem mintha amúgy nem lenne az. Forró lehelletük összekeveredett abban a pár miliméterben, és az idősebbik örömmel konstantálta, hogy a másiknak is ugyanolyan szapora a légzése, mint neki, ha nem gyorsabb.

Az utolsó pillanatban józanodott ki - bár ne tette volna, tetszett neki ez a mámor, ez az érzés, ami elvette az eszét, és megbizsergette -, és ijedten elhátrált. Az ő arca is piros volt, és zavartan a hajába túrt. Lehajtotta a fejét, lesütötte a szemét. Mi a francot művel? Ez nem számít pedofíliának?

\- Bocsi - motyogta. Nem mert megszólalni, félt, hogy amint kinyitja a száját, mindenféle zagyvaságot fog mondani, és teljesen lejáratja magát. - Ne haragudj, csak... Kíváncsi voltam, hogyan áll közelebbről? - Nem tudni, kérdezte-e vagy kijelentette. Hülyeségnek hangzott, a valaha létezett legátlátszóbb hazugságnak. Mondjuk az is volt.

\- Semmi gond - Dipper csak suttogni bírt, a barna őzikeszemekben csalódottság villant. - Ha jól áll, akkor benne vagyok.

\- Jól áll - mosolyodott el Bill.

◇

Nem érdekelte, hogy Mabelnek feltűnt az indulás előtti akciója, amikor a régi tokot a kerettel együtt a legközelebbi konténerbe hajította. Nem érdekelte Stan bácsi sem, aki mindenképp be akarta őket vinni, azzal az egy feltétellel, hogy Bill a csomagtartóban utazik. Nem érdekelte semmi, felőle akár a jól ismert szódásszifon-szemüveget is odaadhatták volna neki, fel sem tűnt volna.

Az agya viszont újra és újra visszajátszotta azt a pillanatot, amikor a szőke feladta rá a pápaszemet. A várakozás ürügyével hozott magával egyet Ford ősrégi könyvei közül, és valahányszor a kisfilm elindult, a lapok közé dugta az orrát, teljesen eltakarva paprikapiros arcát.

A démon egész úton az ujjaival játszadozott, lopva rá-rápillantott a barna hajúra, amikor pedig a golfkocsi leparkolt a szemészettől nem messze, szinte azonnal kipattant, és akarva akaratlanul az ellenkező irányba indult el. Hülyének érezte magát, egy orbitális idiótának, hiába tudott milliónyi dolgot.

A bőre bizsergett azon az aprócska ponton, ahol Dipper és ő egy nanoszekundumnyi időre egymáshoz értek, amikor az orrára illesztette a keretet. Az akkor létrejövő parányi szikra égette, kínozta, és csak Fenyőfa látványa javított a különös érzésen valamennyire. Mi lesz, ha ennél több ideig, és nagyobb területen érnek majd egymáshoz - már ha valaha megtörténik ez?

\- Erre kell mennünk. És maradj majd csendben, oké? - ragadta meg motyogva a fiú a karját, mire a szőke esetlenül bólintott egyet, és hagyta, hogy a másik bevezesse az apró, vakító fehérre meszelt épületbe.

A váró délelőtt lévén tele volt páciensekkel, a legtöbb helyet idős nénikék foglalták el olvasószemüvegeikkel, úgyhogy Mabel a bejárati ajtóban elbúcsúzott tőlük. A barna hajú tanácstalanul kutatta a helyiséget két szabad szék után.

\- Megvan! - vigyorgott a szőkére diadalittasan, mintha semmi sem történt volna fél órával ezelőtt.

◇

Dipper unottan lapozgatta a könyvet, majd egy idő után a mellette ülőre sandított. Bill mindenre a szemét meresztette, ami neki normális volt, ez ébresztette rá, mennyire elfeledkezett a másik valódi kilétéről. A démon nem használt mágiát, sorra tanult meg különböző dolgokat, akárcsak egy kisgyerek.

Még csak nem is panaszkodott semmire, pedig testvérével rengetegszer kapták rajta, hogy a száját húzza egy-egy elektronikai eszköz vagy éppen a cipők miatt. De nem tette szóvá.

Miatta?

A barna hajú tudta, mennyire mély nyomot hagyott mindkettőjükben a strand mellett folytatott beszélgetés, és kötve hitte, hogy a szőke ilyen egyszerűen beletörődik a helyzetébe.

"- Haza akarok menni."

"- Soha nem hallottam még olyat, hogy egy ember megtört volna egy démont."

Soha nem lesz erre büszke.

Bill arca akkor eltorzult a fájdalomtól, a fogát csikorgatta, és a fűbe markolt, mintha attól félne, a világ kifordul a helyéről, ő pedig a mélybe zuhan.

Ez nem az ő világa volt. Mosolygott az aggodalmán, utólag azon is, amikor Fenyőfa az alku megváltoztatásáról kérdezett.

Egy ideig mindenen mosolygott, csillogó szemmel figyelte meg a környezetét, de amikor Mabellel nem látták...

Nem mert belegondolni, mi járhatott olyankor az álomdémon fejében, vagy amikor magára maradt.

Magára...

A szőke elnyomott egy ásítást, és fejét az idősebbik Pines iker vállára hajtotta. Szemét lehunyta, izmai elernyedtek, szája elnyílt.

Sebezhetőnek tűnt. Megtörtnek.

Dipper soha többé nem akarta egyedül hagyni.

Óvatosan, úgy, hogy az alvó fiú észre ne vegye, a várakozók tekintetének kereszttüzében összekulcsolta az ujjaikat.

◇

\- De nagyon durva volt az a készülék, hogy nem fájt? - méltatlankodott Bill, ahogy kisétáltak az épületből, mire a másik harsányan felnevetett.

\- A mai orvostudomány kilencven százaléka nem okoz fájdalmat!

-Akkor is, legalább egy kicsit félned kellett volna!

\- Inkább sírjak?

\- Igen!

A barna hajú ismét nevetett. - Rendben, de akkor neked kell megvigasztalnod.

A szőke arca pillanatok alatt váltott át holtsápadtból vérvörössé, és elfordítva a fejét valami olyasmit motyogott, amit Fenyőfa "én ugyan nem!"-nek értett. A démon látszólag még mindig zavarban volt a negyed órával korábban történtekért, amikor is arra ébredt, hogy a helyiség fele üres, a fiúval pedig egymás kezét szorongatják. Hiába rebbentek szét rögtön, és csörtettek be a vizsgálóba - ahol Dippernek felírtak egy szemüveget -, és hiába viselkedtek mindketten úgy, mintha az égvilágon semmi sem történt volna odabenn, az arcuk égett, és a légkondi miatt nem is tudták a hőségre fogni a szemeik alatt terpeszkedő piros foltokat, amik egészen a fülükig terjedtek.

\- Mabel azt mondta, tizenegyre jön értünk, addig Brendáékkal lóg. Még van két óránk - ellenőrizte az időt a mobilján a fiú, majd a másikhoz fordult. - Hova szeretnél menni?

Bill jól láthatóan habozott, tekintete ide-oda cikázott a szaküzletek, fodrászok és egyéb boltok között, míg egy vékony botokat árusító kiskocsin meg nem akadt a szeme.

\- Az... - mutatott a bódéra, de nem tudra, hogy fejezze be. Fogalma sem volt, mi az, de felkeltette az érdeklődését. - Az mi? Ki akarom próbálni!

A barna hajú, amint meglátta, miről beszél társa, szélesen elmosolyodott. - Tényleg! Nyár van, ilyenkor mindig lehet kapni csillagszórót! Vegyek néhányat?

\- Csillagszóró? - suttogta a szőke megbűvölten.

\- Egyfajta varázslat - kacsintott Fenyőfa, majd megragadta a csuklóját, és az árushoz vezette.

◇

Sose hitte, hogy valaha is látni fogja körbe-körbe rohangálni a démont, miközben vidáman kacarászva ábrákat rajzol a levegőbe egy égő minifáklyával.

Egy félreeső kis macskaköves utcában voltak, szökőkút és szobrok társaságában, ahol zöldellő lombú fák takarták el előlük a Napot, és a leveleik közt áttörő fénysugár arany pöttyöket festett a járdára, a ruhájukra, az arcukra. A városnak ez a része majdhogynem teljesen néptelen volt, és akik véletlenül arra tévedtek - fiatal házaspárok, kismamák -, azok csak mosolyogtak gyermetegségükön. A legelején egy hathónapos terhes anyuka odasétált hozzájuk, és megemlítette, látszik, milyen jól érzik magukat. Dipper rögtön elvörösödött, és a háta mögé rejtette a pálcikákat, de Bill ártatlanul megkérdezte, meghallgathatja-e a babát, majd óvatosan, alig érintkezve a nővel a hasára illesztette a fülét, és halványan elmosolyodott, majd halkan felkuncogott, amikor az embrió rúgott egyet-kettőt.

\- Ennyire tetszik? - kacagott, amikor a szőke a padhoz sétált, hogy újabb csillagszórót gyújtsanak meg. Amaz csak izgatottan toporogva bólintott, majd újabb játékával ismét alkotni kezdett.

A barna hajú nem figyelte az időt, csak a szanaszét repkedő szikrák mutatták a percek múlását. Ült, kezében azt a néhány csomagot szorongatva, amiből - bár anno Mabellel mindig estére tartogatták, és félre is akart tenni párat, hogy a lánnyal együtt is élvezhessék a lenyűgöző fényjelenséget - valószínüleg semmi sem fog maradni, mire tizenegyet üt az óra.

A démonon már nyoma sem volt annak a mélabúságnak és idegenkedésnek, mint ami az elmúlt napokban körbelengte, a fiút pedig felettébb boldoggá tette ez a fejlemény. Örült Billnek, és azok az idők, amikor ellenségek voltak, kósza rémálomnak tűntek csupán. Abszurdeon is.

\- Bill, gyűlölsz engem? - akarta kérdezni a megállapodásuk óta milliószor, de mindannyiszor valami más csúszott ki a száján, a kérdés pedig mindannyiszor feledésbe merült a következő felszínre törésig.

Csak akkor jött rá, hogy ezúttal hangosan is kimondta, amikor már percek óta nem hallotta a szőke nevetését. Felnézett.

A másik ledermedve állt, két keze a teste mellett lógott, erőtlenül szorongatva az aktuális csillagszórót, és pislogás nélkül, ijedten meredt Diperre, mintha szellemet látott volna.

\- Ezt... Ezt hogy.... Mi? - hebegte, és a lába alig láthatóan megremegett. A barna hajú elszégyellte magát.

\- Semmi. Felejtsd el! Nem mondtam semmit - motyogta felállva a padról, majd megismételte hangosabban.

El akart futni. Messzire, ahol nem nyomja a vállát sem a kétely, sem a kérdés, sem bármi más.

El akart futni.

Elfutott.

◇

Bill nem tudta, mit tegyen. Tanácstalan volt, elkeseredett, de mindenekelőtt dühös. A korábbi felhőtlen jókedv riadt galamb módjára röppent el, ő pedig a fiú után eredt. Vagy a madár, a vidámság, a gondtalanság után? Nem tudta.

Nem értette.

Mi volt ez?

Nyüzsgő, szük utcára élt, ahol a rettegése ellenére - tudta ő, hogy üldözési mánia - az ismerős loboncot, a jellegzetes sapkát kezdte keresni.

Sokan voltak.

Emberek.

Lakosok, akik az ő vérére szomjaznak.

Meg fogják ölni.

Gyilkos pillantások.

Elégetik.

Ökölbe szorult, fegyvert markoló kezek.

Kínozzák, visszakapja mindazt, amit a Gravity Falls-iakkal tett.

Vérfagyasztó vigyorok.

És most egyedül van. Nincs itt Mabel, vagy Dipper. Nem fogják megvédeni.

Talán ők is a tömeg részei.

Talán ők is végezni akarnak vele.

Nem kapott levegőt, a pánik fénysebességgel öntötte el, a torka összeszorult, a látása pedig elhomályosult. A térdére támaszkodott, zilált, sípolt, pislogott, a szemét dörzsölte, de egyik sem használt. A jeges rémület a nyakát markolászta, rángatta, fojtogatta. Szédült, egész testében remegett, a feje zúgott, a világ a feje tetejére fordult, a föld hullámzott, az ég rászakadt, az épületek összeomlottak, a szörnyek - az emberek - pedig rávetették magukat.

\- Dipper!

◇

Dipper azt hitte rosszul lát, rosszul hall. Wendy barackot nyomott a fejére, de aztán ő is észrevette a sétálóutcán tömörülő, egy szőke hajú fiú köré gyűlő járókelő-gyűrűt. Aztán hallotta. Tompán, elhalóan, de hallotta.

\- Srácok, hívjatok gyorsan egy mentőt!

\- Ismered a kölyköt? - húzta fel a szemöldökét Robbie. Nem bírta a gyengéket.

\- Gyorsan!

Gyorsan történt, másodpercek alatt, egy villanás alatt.

Áttört a falon - máskor büszke lett volna erre, de most nem -, felkapta a betonról a démont, és a legközelebbi padra vonszolta, ahol leguggolt elé, és megpróbálta felvenni vele a szemkontaktust. A közeli élemiszerboltból kirohant egy idősödő néni, és jéghideg ásványvizet nyomott a kezébe.

Nem tudta, megköszönte-e. Csak a nevén szólongatta Billt, újra és újra, mint egy mantrát, mint egy varázsigét, ami visszarepíti őket ma reggelre, és nem engedi a fiúnak hogy velük menjen a szemészetre.

A szirénák a víz alól szóltak, ahogy az orvos és Wendyék hangja is.

Ő és Bill a víz alól üvöltöttek némán segítségért.

◇

\- Jól vagyok, Fenyőke. Minden rendben - mosolygott rá a szőke a kórház várójában, és esetlenül megszorította a kezét. A doktor azt mondta, napszúrás. Mabel úton van értük. De a mellette ülő még mindig remegett. Ez nem napszúrás volt, szinte az egész délelőttöt árnyékban töltötték.

\- Meg tudsz bocsájtani? - kérdezte, miközben összekulcsolta az ujjaikat. Dél volt, a démon alig negyed órája tért magához, azóta pedig folyton diktálták bele a folyadékot. Körbelengte őket a fertőtlenítőszag, ciánzöld falak tornyosultak föléjük, ő azonban még mindig az utcán volt, és a szőkét szólongatta. Nem ő beszélt, nem ő látott, nem ő hallott. Nem ő ült Bill oldalán a kényelmetlen műanyag székeken. Ő nem Ő volt. Ilyenkor már rég tiltakozott volna a sapkája miatt ráragasztott becenév miatt, mint az előző napokban, de a torka most kiszáradt, a szája nemcsak hogy kicserepesedett, de sebesre is rágta. Képtelen lett volna még egy szót kinyögni.

\- Nem a te hibád, oké? Nem tehetsz róla! - suttogta a másik.

\- Én rohantam el.

\- Én rohantam utánad.

\- Bárki ezt tette volna.

\- Senki sem mentett volna meg.

\- Honnan veszed?

Bill keserűen felnevetett. - Láttad.

Kínos csend telepedett közéjük. A szőke utálta a kínos csendeket, amikor vágni lehetett a feszültséget, hiszen ilyenkor a kimondott szavak erőltetettek, a mozdulatok darabosak, a beszélő felek pedig idegesek voltak.

\- Nem utállak - jelentette ki egy mély sóhaj kíséretében, és halvány pírral az arcán megszorította a barna hajú kezét. - Persze, keresztbetettünk egymásnak, ti elpusztítottátok Abszurdeont és néhány társamat is, de mindegy. Igazából az öregeitek nyírtak ki de... Meg ne szólalj, szeretném azt hinni, hogy te maximum elzártál volna - emelte fel a kezét, mikor Fenyőfa válaszra nyitotta a száját. - Nem tudom, miért, de nem tudlak gyűlölni.

\- Értem - motyogta az idősebbik Pines iker, és a kövek lavina módjára zúdultak le a szívéről. A történtek után nem tudta volna elfogadni, ha a másik ki nem állhatja. - Bill?

\- Tessék?

\- Mi történt odakint?

A démonnak elakadt a lélegzete, és nagyot nyelve a fiú felé fordult. - Megijedtem. Téged kerestelek, de csak azt láttam, hogy néznek rám, olyan volt, mintha felismertek volna, de... És egy pillanatra eszembe jutott, mi van, ha köztük vagytok Mabellel - végét alig hallhatóan, magának mondta ki, de ahogy Dipper összerezzent, tudta, hogy még ez is ordításnak hatott a néma teremben. Lehajtotta a fejét, a szemeit összeszorította, és próbálta megszüntetni a remegést. A félelem haloványan, de még mindig ott szánkázott az ereiben.

\- Lehet, hogy tényleg napszúrást kaptál? - nyúlt a barna hajú az álla alá, és kicsit megemelve kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen, majd homlokát az övéhez nyomta. - Ha köztük is lennénk, akkor is csak azért, hogy megállíthassuk őket! Értve vagyok?

A szőke csak biccentett, érezte, ahogy az arca egyre inkább felforrósodik. Sosem tartotta még ennyi ideig a szemkontaktust a másikkal - sőt, hogy őszinték legyünk, senkivel sem -, és hiába volt az a benyomása, hogy az őziketekintetek a veséjébe látnak, nem bírt megmozdulni, de még levegőt venni sem. Lélegzetvisszafojtva várt.

\- Rakastan sinua! - jelentette ki, majd amint észbe kapott, élesen beszívta a levegőt, elkapta a fejét, és zavartan a hajába túrt. - Bocsi, én csak...

\- Ez milyen nyelven volt? - csodálkozott Fenyőfa, a démon pedig ráébredt, nem a másik anyanyelvén szólalt meg az előbb.

\- N-Nem érdekes! Csak eszembe jutott valami hablaty! - habogta, és összepréselte az ajkait. - Ne is figyelj rám!

\- Az nem olyan könnyű - mormogta Dipper, majd feltápászkodott a székről, és megigazította a hátizsákja vállpántját. - Tudsz járni? Mabel megérkezett.

\- Csak elájultam, nem bénultam le - morogta a szőke ökölbe szorított kézzel, és felállt.

Csak reménykedett benne, hogy Fenyőfa nem jön rá, milyen nyelven beszélt az előbb.

◇

Bill már rég aludt, a laptopján villogó óra hajnali egyet mutatott. Nem dúlt vihar, csendes, nyugodt éjszaka volt tücskök ciripelésével tarkítva, ő mégsem tudott aludni. Most nem.

A történtek után az egész délutánt a nappaliban töltötték, popcornt és nachost majszolva, kólát vedelve. Wendyék is beugrottak, mindenképp meg akarták ismerni "a fiút, aki összeesett". Dipper Will Riderként mutatta be a démont, majd amikor az elaludt a kanapé előtt, és ismét a vállát használta párnának, a barna hajú nem bírta ki, elmotyogott egy " Increíblemente lindo"-t, amit csak a helyiségben lévő lány egyedek értettek meg, akik szintén a spanyolt választották második idegennyelvnek, ám neki ez a két személy is elég volt ahhoz, hogy kommentárja után olyan legyen az arca, mint aki megtalálta a nachosba rejtett egyetlen chilis paprikát. Szerencséje volt, hogy a minden nyelven tudó álomdémon nem volt ébren, különben magyarázkodhatott volna.

Miután mindenki elköszönt mindenkitől, és nyugovóra tértek, Fenyőfa megvárta, amíg szobatársa is elalszik - ez amúgy hamar bekövetkezett, köszönhetően az elfogyasztott ételmennyiségnek -, majd a takarója alatt minimálisra csökkentve a fényerőt felment a Google-fordítóra, és beírta a kórházban elhangzott mondatot. Anno mindig idegesítette, hogy a rendszer ajánlatokat tesz a szavak eredetére, most azonban, hogy szüksége lett volna rá, már bánta, hogy letiltotta ezt a lehetőséget. Seperc alatt megoldódott volna a rejtély.

Gondolkozott rajta, mit jelenthet az a két szó, próbálta Bill azonnali reakciója alapján kisilabizálni, mit mondhatott, de lehet, hogy csak megköszönte a délelőtti akcióját, vagy ugyanennyi erővel tehetett megjegyzést az arcára vagy bármi másra.

Dipper akkor, a váróban ülve majdnem elvesztette a fejét. A mozdulat túl bensőséges, a szőke pedig túl ellenállhatatlan volt. A szemeiben valami idegen fény villant - ha az "egy barátom" módon elmesélte volna Stannek, ő valószínüleg vágynak nevezte volna, bár a fiú kételkedett benne, hogy a másik akárcsak egy kicsit is vonzódott volna hozzá -, fülig elpirult, és a szája döbbenten elnyílt. Fenyőfa minden kívánsága volt akkor és ott megcsókolni.

A démon halkan motyogott valamit, és elmosolyodott, mire a barna hajú arcára is kiült ugyanaz a görbület.

És még őt nevezte Bill csábítónak, helyesnek!

Egyszerűen túlságosan is aranyos volt.

Elnyomott egy ásítást, majd a következő nyelvre kattintott, de mire betöltött a fordítás, a feje a billentyű hanyatlott, őt pedig elnyomta az álom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rakastan sinua=Szeretlek


	5. Chapter 5

Bill tétlenül végigforgolódta a hajnalt. Végül csak kiderült. Nem akarta, hogy Dipper tudomást szerezzen a paranoiájáról; nem akart még több gondot okozni neki, korlátokat szabni, hogy meddig mehet el szavak és tettek terén. Most mégis megtette.

Az ajkába harapott, kezét a hasára helyezte, és óvatosan végigsimított a bőrfelületen. Öt nap. Öt nap telt el, és még mindig könnyedén meg tudta számolni a kitüremkedő bordákat. Meddig kell még a Pines családon élősködnie?

\- Fáj a hasad? - kérdezte a barna hajú tompán, álmosan pislogva, majd nagyot ásítva dörzsölgetni kezdte a szemét. A szőke megrázta a fejét, majd felült, az alvópólóját gyűrögette.

\- Még mindig túl sovány vagyok - motyogta csalódottan. Fenyőfa elmosolyodott, áttámolygott a szobán, és a démon mellé leülve benyúlt a fölsője alá. A kezei forrók voltak.

\- Csodálkozol? - kérdezte aztán. - Még egy hete sincs, hogy idejöttél. Nem mehet minden egyik napról a másikra.

\- Akkor mennyi idő, amíg elég erőm lesz? - kérdezte a másik rekedten. Dipper továbbra sem vette el a kezét, a kontaktus pedig Billbe fojtotta a szót, mégis azt kívánta, hogy soha se vegye el onnan.

\- Ennyire el akarsz menni? - A fiú szája lefelé görbült, és a szőke vállára hajtotta a fejét. - Nem érzed itt jól magad?

\- Nem, erről szó sincs, csak... - hebegte a démon, és zavartan elfordította a fejét. Még mindig nem szokta meg ezt a mérhetetlen nagy őszinteséget. - Nem akarok teher lenni a számotokra.

\- Kinek vagy az? - nevetett fel halkan Fenyőfa, a másik pedig érezte, ahogy a vékony ujjak gyengéden lejjebb csúsznak, és megállapodnak a nadrágja szélénél. Nagyot nyelt.

\- A bácsikáitoknak. Mabelnek. A barátaidnak. Neked.

\- Nekem ugyan nem! És szerintem a húgomnak sem.

\- De...!

\- Bill! - kiáltotta felháborodottan a barna hajú, és kiegyenesedve a két kezébe fogta a másik arcát, ezzel kényszerítve, hogy ránézzen. - Senkinek sem okozol gondot!

\- Folyton aggódnod kell miattam!

\- Ha aggódok érted, az azt jelenti, hogy szeretlek! - ordított fel Dipper, majd amint rájött, mit is mondott épp, és erre rásegített a szőke döbbent arca, a szemei kikerekedtek, ő pedig elnémult. Kimondta.

\- Ne gondold, hogy ebben a házban bárkinek is teher vagy! - jelentette ki végül, majd úgy, ahogy volt, pizsamástul kirohant a helyiségből, lerobogott a lépcsőn, végül Stan dolgozószobájába menekült, és sietve becsapta az ajtót az utána szaladó démon orra előtt.

\- Dipper... - Bill nem dörömbölt, nem kiabált, csak a fára tapasztotta a kezét, és csukott szemmel nekitámasztotta a homlokát. - Mondd ki még egyszer.

\- Ne gondold, hogy ebben a házban... - kezdte a barna hajú, noha tudta, hogy a másik nem erre gondolt.

\- Nem azt! Amit előtte mondtál. " Ha aggódok érted, az azt jelenti, hogy"...

\- Nem fogom kimondani - motyogta Fenyőfa, és a nyílászárónak vetve a hátát lecsúszott a földre, és átkarolva mindkét térdét azok mögé rejtette az arcát. Paradicsompiros volt.

\- Miért nem?

Hogy tud Bill ilyen nyugodt lenni pont most?

\- Mert zavarbaejtő. És úgyis jól hallottad.

\- Tudom. De szeretném, ha még egyszer hallhatnám. Nem csak felindulásból.

\- Nem tudom kimondani. Nem megy.

\- Kérlek.

Dippert halvány remegés fogta el, a lélegzete egy pillanatra elakadt. Elképzelte az ajtó túloldalán cövekelő fiút, ahogy összezavarodottan, szerencsétlenül várja a válaszát, és még megalázkodni is képes, még ezt a számára oly értelmetlen szót is képes kimondani.

Hirtelen pattant fel, és a szőke még reagálni sem tudott, már be is rántotta maga elé a félhomályba.

\- Csak ha te is elárulod, mit jelent az, amit a kórházban mondtál! És milyen nyelven.

A démon mély levegőt vett, keze ökölbe szorult. Bármit, tényleg bármit megtett volna azért az "sz" betűs szóért. A "Rakastan sinua" igen csekély ár volt ezért, mégis minden bátorságát össze kellett szednie. Kvittek voltak.

\- Azt jelenti, szeretlek. Finnül. - Olyan volt, mintha a hangja megszűnt volna, csak a vele szemben álló tágra nyílt szeme, résnyire nyílt szája, és az egyre vörösödő arca árulkodott arról, hogy a szavai célba értek. - Most te jössz.

\- Mi? - suttogta a barna hajú még számára is idegen hangon. - Ez most...

\- Már tudod mit jelent - jelentette ki a másik, és igyekezett úrrá lenni zavarán. - Most mondd ki. Kérlek.

Kérlek. Dipper szíve makacsul kihagyott egy ütemet erre a szóra.

Nem volt képes a szemébe mondani. Nem így, nem itt, nem most. Nem ő.

Esetlenül mozdult, összepréselt szájjal ölelte át Billt és temette az arcát a ruhájába. Mély levegőt vett, majd kifújta, és ezt még jó párszor elismételte, észre sem véve, hogy a szőke óvatosan viszonozta az ölelést.

Épp készült szívrohamot kapni a nagybácsija dolgozószobájában.

\- Szeretlek... vagy mi - mondta ki akadozva, bátortalanul, és a lábai fel szándékozták adni a gravitáció elleni harcot.

Bill biztos mosolygott.

◇

\- Elutasítva! - Dipper merev arccal rakta a tányérját a többi mosatlan közé, majd ráérősen töltött magának egy bögre tejet, és csak annak elfogyasztása után ült vissza a helyére.

Stan és Ford értetlenkedve meredtek unokaöccsükre; eddig semmi kifogása nem volt a Pioneer-nap ellen, sőt, testvérével közösen rángatták le öregeiket a szekerek és standok közé. Most viszont úgy tűnt, a fiút lehetetlenség lesz a rendezvény közelébe vinni.

\- De miért nem? - Mabel sértetten felfújta az arcát, és dühösen koppintott egyet a villájával.

A barna hajú már nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon ("Talán elfelejtetted, mi történt tegnap?!"), de aztán még időben eszébe jutott a reggeli beszélgetése Billel, meg hát az idősebbik ikerpárnak sem akart magyarázkodni. Ezzel csak azt érte volna el, hogy még kevésbé viseljék el a másikat a Kalyibában. A démon, aki nemcsak hogy elhozta a majdnem-világvégét, de még emberi alakjában is csak hátráltatja az ő drága unokájukat.

\- Nincs kedvem.

\- De...!

\- Mabel! - Fenyőfa sokatmondó pillantással egy pillanatra a mellette ülőre nézett, majd a két férfira.

\- Nyár van, nem döglődhetünk mindennap itthon - sóhajtotta, mintha az elmúlt napokban egyáltalán nem mozdultak volna ki. - És ezúttal még olyan bőrlelohasztó hőség sincsen, ki kell használnunk!

\- Mi lenne, ha túráznánk? - szólt közbe halkan a szőke, és a többiek vizslatásával kísérve a mosogatóba rakta a müzlis tálját, végül visszaült a helyére - Az erdőben még hűvösebb is van, és nem tűz annyira a Nap. Beszélgetni is van ideje mindenkinek, nem kell amiatt aggódni, hogy a kedvenc standod mikor zár be - magyarázta, de ahogy felnézett a pislogás nélkül rámeredő Pines családra, rögtön megbánta, hogy egyáltalán kinyitotta a száját, és rögtön mentegetőzni kezdett. - Persze nekem teljesen mindegy, felőlem a Pioneer-napra is mehetünk.

Kínos csend telepedett az asztalra. Bill az ajkába harapott, combjain pihenő kezei ökölbe szorultak, tekintetét a terítőre szegezte. Ismét bepofátlankodott a körülötte lévők jól megszokott mindennapjaiba a gyengeségével és a tömegtől való félelmével.

\- Dipper, beszélhetnénk négyszemközt? - kérdezte kissé remegő hangon, de továbbra sem merte felemelni a fejét. Csak hallotta, ahogy egy szék nyikorogva kihúzódik, érezte, ahogy a barna hajú gyengéden megragadja a karját, majd félrehúzza az előszobába. - Menj nyugodtan arra a rendezvényre...

\- Nem! - jelentette ki Fenyőfa ellenállást nem tűrően. Szeme idegesen villant, a fogás a démon karján pedig szorosabb lett.

\- Engedd már, hogy végigmondjam - sóhajtotta, majd úgy, ahogy a másik is csinálta reggel, két kezébe fogta annak arcát. - Nem akarok neked határokat szabni, sem gyökeresen megmásítani a napjaidat. Tudom, hogy csak miattam, a tegnap történtek miatt nem akarsz menni, látszik rajtad, hogy alig várod, hogy elinduljatok. Menj, én itthon maradok - mondta ki nagyot nyelve az "itthon" szót. -, sétálgatok az erdőben, olvasgatok, elfoglalom magam. Mindenki jól jár.

\- Nem fogják engedni, hogy egyes-egyedül itt maradj - rázta meg a fejét az idősebbik iker. - És ha nincs veled senki, könnyebben bajod eshet.

\- Fenyőke... Kérlek, erre az egy napra feledkezz meg róla, hogy újra ezen a világon vagyok. Csak élvezd ki a nyarat, ne törődj velem.

A fiú halványan összerezzent, majd arrébb húzva a szőkét szorosan átölelte, és a nyakába bújtatta az arcát.

\- Dipper?

\- Tudod -kezdte a barna hajú suttogva, és Bill érezte, hogy elmosolyodik. - A "szeretleket" nem így értelmezzük.

\- De nem is úgy, hogy mindig mindent egymáshoz kell igazítanunk. Neked is kell egy kis szabad levegő, amikor nem miattam aggódsz.

\- Az előbb mondtam. - Dipper most már tényleg elveszteni látszott a türelmét. - Ha egyedül hagylak, akkor kétszer akkora az esélye annak, hogy megtámadnak!

\- Ezesetben mi lenne, ha én itt maradnék vele? - hallották meg az ajtó felől Ford bácsi hangját, mire egyszerre rebbentek szét, holott mindketten tudták, már késő. - Sosincs kedvem ehhez az őrülethez, és van valami, amit meg szeretnék beszélni Cipherrel.

Fenyőfa tétovázott, nyelt egyet, végül nagy nehezen bólintott. Még mindig szívesebben hagyta otthon a szőkét olyannal, aki minimum ugyanannyira ismeri - ha nem jobban -, mint Stan bácsival, akinek akkor sem szabad hinni, ha kérdez, és akiről simán el tudná képzelni, hogy hirtelen neki rontson a... a mijének is?

A cipőjét húzva jutott csak eszébe, hogy ezt bizony elfelejtették megbeszélni. Az ajkába harapott, és mikor felment a padlásszobába elköszöni, csak jó erősen megölelte a fiút.

\- Vigyázz magadra.

\- Te is.

\- Szeretlek. - Úgy érezte, muszáj kimondania, különben később beleőrül.

A démon szemei kikerekedtek, arca halványpiros árnyalatot vett fel. - Én is téged.

Nehéz volt otthagynia, észre sem vette, mennyire hozzászokott már a másik jelenlétéhez. Reggel, délben este. Mindig együtt voltak.

Az ajtóban hirtelen visszafordult, és Bill kezébe nyomta a mobilját. - Ha bármi van, hívd fel az első számot! Így kell feloldani, nincs jelszavazva, és a Mabel képe melletti kis telefonnal tudsz elérni. Beléptem, szóval meg...

A szőke hangosan felnevetett, és még egyszer megölelte, ezúttal szorosabban, mintha a barna hajú egy véget nem érő csatába indult volna, ahonnan csak koporsóban lehet hazatérni. - Minden rendben lesz, inkább indulj, a többiek csak rád várnak.

\- Elküldesz? - csempítette le játékosan a száját Dipper, mire a vele szemben álló arca egy árnyalattal vörösebb színt öltött.

\- Én nem... - habogta védekezőn felemelve maga előtt a kezét.

Cupp.

Mielőtt maga is felfogta volna, mit csinál, egy puszit nyomott Bill homlokára, majd mosolyogva lerobogott a földszintre.

◇

Bill a hálószoba köríves ablakából nézte, ahogy Fenyőfa beugrik az ősrégi autóba, és alig láthatóan intett egyet, majd ugyanezzel a kezével ahhoz a ponthoz nyúlt, ahol alig pár perccel előtte a barna hajú ajkai a bőréhez értek.

Égett. Bizsergett. De nem fájt.

Minek nevezik ezt az emberek? Csók nem lehetett, azt máshova adják és hosszabb ideig tart, ezt tudta, de akkor ez mi volt?

Megrázta a fejét, mintha ezzel rendet tehetne a fejében, a gondolatok azonban továbbra is pingponglabdaként röpködtek az agyában.

Kimondta. Kétszer is. Ezúttal úgy, hogy a másik is értette.

\- Jól összenőttetek Dipperrel, nem igaz? - jelent meg az ajtóban Stanford. A démon nem mozdult, továbbra is kifelé meredt a nyíláson, tekintete ezúttal az erdőt pásztázta.

\- Várható volt. A kölyöknek túl jó szíve van.

\- Igaz, de azért fura, hogy az öt éve történtek után ilyen közel engedett magához. Elvégre majdnem elpusztítottad az otthonát.

\- Okos gyerek, olyan alkut kötöttünk, amin nem találok rést, és ha megszegem, akkor csak én járok rosszul.

\- Nem mintha meg akarnád szegni - mosolyodott el a férfi. A szőke viszonozta a gesztust, még ha a másik nem is láthatta, majd megfordult, és leült az ágyára. Vagyis Fenyőfa ágyára. El is felejtette, hogy az elején Mabel ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a földön aludjon, a bátyja pedig nemes egyszerűséggel nem mondta el neki, ki használta a hálózsákot.

\- Dipper - kezdte, de aztán megakadt. Fordsy ahogy az előbb, úgy most is leolvashatta az arcáról, mit gondol, akár egy nyitott könyvről. Mi értelme volt elmondania? Arról nem is beszélve, hogy nem biztos, hogy szavakba tudná foglalni mindazt, ami most kikívánkozik. - Dipper az eleje óta megbízott bennem. Lehet, hogy csak azért, mert akkor még járni sem tudtam, de hallottam a gondolatait, miattam nem akart rögtön idejönni. Attól félt, hogy szétszedtek, amint leveszi rólam a szemét. Simán ott hagyhatott volna, előbb utóbb úgyis meghaltam volna, vagy elrángathatott volna a lakosokhoz, hogy "hé, itt van Bill Cipher, aki trónt készített belőletek, és majdnem elhozta a világvégét, öljétek meg!" Mégsem tette. Nem tudom miért, de azonnal átvánszorgott velem a fél erdőn, szembeszállt veletek és Mabellel, és megígérte, hogy vigyáz rám. Azóta sem értem, miért.

\- Mint mondtad, túl jó szíve van. Sose tudott a légynek sem ártani, még végignézni is képtelen lett volna, ahogy az a népség kioltja az életedet. Mindig ilyen volt. És egyszer ez lesz a veszte.

\- Nem tudom, mesélte-e - nevetett fel hitetlenkedve, és megrázta a fejét. -, de nemrég kiakadtam. Elegem lett abból, hogy nem használhatom az erőmet, hogy ide leszek láncolva erre a bolygóra, ebbe a testbe, és csak a halál tűntetheti el a béklyóimat. Mindebből elegem lett, és elmenekültem, elbújtam. Az unokaöcséd utánam jött, látta azt a Billt, akit soha nem akartam megmutatni neki, és tudod mit kérdezett? - Ismét felnevetett, ezúttal keserűen, bántotta annak a délutánnak, annak az időszaknak még a gondolata is. - Azt kérdezte, meg lehet-e másítani az alkut. Nem volt büszke arra, hogy megtört, és elsírta magát.

\- Elmondod, miért nem akart ma elengedni téged a Pioneer-napra? - ült le a szemközt lévő ágyra tudós. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy válhatott a pusztító, alattomos és önző álomdémonból egy ilyen szelíden mesélő, másokra is tekintettel lévő, csendes srác. Fura volt, abszurd, megfoghatatlan. Bizarr. És mindezt az ifjú tanítványa érte el néhány egyszerű szóval. A másik csak bólintott.

\- Amióta "megöltetek" és elégettetek, azóta félek az emberektől. Végigmentünk egy majdnem teljesen néptelen utcán, és én csak azt láttam,hogyan markolják a vasvillákat, hogy támadnak meg, vagy az okosabbak hogyan láncolnak le és semmisítenek meg a mormogásukkal. Tudom, hogy nincs meg hozzá a kellő erejük. De azzal is tisztában vagyok, hogy ezt a testet - tárta ki a karját afféle "nézz csak rám" stílusban. - Könnyedén eltiporhatják, gond nélkül összezúzhatnának. Éppen ezért félek. Tegnap elkísértem a srácokat - ugyanannyi idősnek tűnt, mint az ikrek, nevetségesnek tűnt az ő szájából hallani a "srácok" szót. - a szemészetre, aztán Dipperrel félrevonultunk egy csendes kis utcába. Ott mondott valamit, aztán elrohant, én pedig utána, egyenesen egy zsúfolt térre, ahol minden négyzetcentimétert emberek borítottak. Megint láttam, ahogy támadásra készülnek, ahogy vérszomjas vigyor ül ki az arcukra, villogott a szemük, jesszusom, és megijedtem. Rettegtem, meg akartam találni Dippert, hogy aztán elhúzhassunk onnét - elcsendesült, a tegnapi nap kósza emlékfoszlányaitól megborzongott, és érezte, ahogy a félelem halványan bár, de felkúszik a gerincén, és ismét megmarkolja a torkát. - De aztán... Összeestem. Képszakadás. Olyan volt, mintha hirtelen minden levegőt elszippantottak volna a világból, mintha az univerzum is megszűnt volna akkor. Egyszerűen úgy éreztem, megfulladok. Aztán Dipper kirántott onnan. Szólongatott, hallottam a hangját, éreztem, mennyire meg van ijedve miattam, de nem tudtam megszólalni, hogy lenyugtassam. - A felkavaró képsorozat véget ért, Bill pedig nyugodtan elmosolyodott. - A kórházban azt mondták, napszúrás, én pedig próbáltam ugyanezt elhitetni Fenyőkével - fogalma sem volt, miért mondta ki hirtelen a becenevet, amiről csak ő és a viselője tudtak, nem akarta, ez az ő titkuk volt, a közös titkuk. - De rájött. És most már nem akar emberek közé vinni, nehogy ismét megtörténjen. De közben azért is aggódik, hogy egyedül maradok, és valaki hirtelen nekem esik, ő pedig nem lesz ott, hogy segítsen. Nem tudom, kúsza nekem ez az egész dolog.

Stanford hallgatott. Látta a démon szemében a félelmet, a kitörni készülő, majd egyszer csak megszűnő pánikot, és a boldog villanást, amikor az unokaöccsét említette. Nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni, és közben csak ámult azon, hogy mindez "Fenyőfáról" szól, ő a hőse a történetnek. Rá sem ismert a mesében cselekvő fiúra, aki öt éve még rajongója volt a könyvek miatt, és megijedt az űrlényektől. Ez az alak, aki megmentett egy démont, és a majdnem-világvége ellenére is fel akarta szabadítani, nem az ő kis tanítványa volt. Bár, gondolt bele, Dipper azóta a nyár óta nem volt kicsi, és teljesen megváltozott, miközben egyszerre ugyanolyan is maradt.

\- Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad - tápászkodott fel a fekvőhelyről, és megigazította a gyűrődött matracot. - Magadra hagyjalak?

A szőke mosolyogva megrázta a fejét, és követte a példáját. - Nem. Ha most egyedül maradnék a gondolataimmal, végleg megőrülnék.

◇

Bűntudata volt. Nem azért, mert hagyta magát rábeszélni a rendezvényre - a szétválásra -, hanem mert fél órával azután, hogy belépett a forgatagba, a pironkodó, boldog fiú képe eltűnt, elfelejtette Billt, és csak sötétedéskor, a kocsiba beülve jutott eszébe, hogy elfelejtette Mabel telefonját ellenőrizni. Idegbeteg módjára kapott a zsebében pihenő készülékhez, mint egy elvonón lévő fiatal az orra előtt lóbált drogos tasakért. Rémképeket látott, amíg bepötyögte a húga értelmetlen, mégis irritálóan hosszú jelszavát. A tömeg zsibongása könnyedén elnyomhatta az alapértelmezett csengőhangot akkor is, ha figyel rá. Holtra vert, vékony testet látott, a ma reggeli szavakat kimondó száj vért köpött, a nemrég még őt ölelő test összeroncsolódott, remegett, erőtlenül kúszott el a rá irányuló támadások elől, a reggeli után nyugodt, mosolygós arc eltorzult a fájdalomtól és tocsogott a vörös testnedvben. Felrepedt száj, feldagadt, könnyben úszó szemek, horzsolások, zúzódások, vágások, törött csontok, behorpadt koponya, fájdalmas kiáltás, későn odaérő járókelő, eszeveszett gyorsasággal száguldó mentő, elhaló csipogás, majd a testre terített fehér lepedő.

Már azelőtt kipattant a járműből, mielőtt az egyáltalán lelassíthatott volna, és a házhoz rohant. Szinte kiszakította az ajtót a helyéről, a cipőjét le se vette, úgy sietett az éppen evőeszközöket pakolászó nagybácsijához.

\- Bill? - kérdezte, a köszönés gondolata fel sem merült benne, és több - vagy más - szót nem is lett volna képes kinyögni abban a pillanatban.

\- A szobátokban - biccentett a lépcsőfelé, és amikor a barna hajú az első fokra lépett, még hozzátette. - Csak óvatosan, még frissek a sebek.

Dipperben megállt az ütő. Mit mondott? Ijedten nézett vissza a férfi irányába, ám az csak némán terített tovább. Felrobogott a lépcsőn, nem látta a Stanford arcára kiülő ravasz félmosolyt.

Ismét feltépte az ajtót, a szőke pedig éppen akkor csukta be a gardrób ajtaját, és közben felszisszent. Amint meglátta Fenyőfát, mintha felragyogott volna.

\- Á, üdv itthon! - Maga elé ejtette a karját, így a másik jól láthatta fásliba bugyolált kezeit. - Kicsit ügyetlen voltam a vacsorakészítésnél, de tudod milyen makacs vagyok, tovább próbálkoztam, és sikerült még többször megvágnom magam. Komolyan, látnod kellett volna azt a rengeteg vörös zsepit, amivel próbáltam elállítani a vérzést! Mázli, hogy Fordsy itthon volt, még fájdalomcsillapítót is adott, és...

Úgy ölelte át Billt, mintha a halálból kapta volna vissza, arcát a szürke pizsamafölsőbe fúrta.

\- Többet ne ijessz így rám! - kiáltotta elhalóan. - Itt tetteted, hogy megsérülni katonadolog, mellette még Ford bácsi is kétértelműen beszél, én meg itt halálra rémülök, hogy valami bajod esett, amíg nem voltam itt.

\- Az a vén szivar! - mormogta a démon, majd elhallgatott, amint meghallotta a másik szipogását. - Hé, most miért sírsz?!

\- Tényleg nagyon aggódtam érted - jelentette ki Dipper, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy érteni is lehet, amit mond. - És még a mobilt is elfelejtettem nézni, és Mabelnek olyan hülye, hosszú jelszava van, és még le is merült, és attól tartottam, hogy te hívtál, amíg én el... el is feledkeztem rólad, és minden perc számít, és talán túl késő, és te már...

\- Na, nyugi, csak néhány vágás, pár nap alatt meggyógyul - csitítgatta a fiú, miközben lassan eltámogatta az ágyig. Leülni szinte lehetetlen volt, a barna hajú ujjai görcsösen kapaszkodtak a ruhájába, úgyhogy csak lefektette, majd ő is mellé hanyatlott, és baljával óvatosan átkarolta, hogy aztán nyugtatásképp a hátát kezdhesse simogatni.

Dipper még sohasem sírt ennyire. Egész testében remegett, alig kapott levegőt, úgy érezte belefullad a könnyeibe. Mégsem zavarta, hogy esetleg belázasodhat, vagy hogy az arca egy idő után feldagad. A szőke kedvesen végigsimított az álla vonalán, egészen a füléig, mire ő megragadta a bekötözött kezet, és megcsókolta ott, ahol nem fedte fásli a sápatag bőrt.

\- Elfelejtettelek - suttogta, amikor egy óra múlva valamelyest lenyugodott. - Tényleg.

\- Ez volt a célom - mosolygott Bill, és tétován beletúrt a göndör fürtökbe.

\- Nem vagy vicces - morogta, majd olyat tett, ami mindkettőjüket meglepte: felpattant, és a démon kezeit a matrachoz szegezve fölé hajolt, olyan közel, hogy elég lett volna egy rezzenés ahhoz, hogy elcsattanjon az első csókjuk. - Soha nem akarlak elfelejteni.

\- Egyszer muszáj lesz. - A másik keserűen elmosolyodott, és lehunyva a szemét összeérintette az orrukat.

\- Semmi sem muszáj. - Majd pár másodperc múlva. - Megcsókolhatlak?

A szőke nem felelt, csak pironkodva az övébe fúrta a tekintetét. A fiún hőhullám söpört végig, ahogy felismerte a borostyán szemekben csillogó igenlő választ. Nagyot nyelt, majd mindketten lehunyták a szemüket.  
  
Nem tudta, melyikük kezdeményezett. A csók óvatos volt és félénk, Dipper remegett az elfojtott vágytól. Olyan volt, mint egy véget nem érő, az egész univerzumot megrengető robbanás. Bill türelmetlenül kiszabadult az őt lefogó ujjak közül, és a fölötte lévőt átkarolva, fejét kicsit oldalra döntve elmélyítette a csókot.

Csak egy pillanatra szakadtak szét, amíg Dipper mellé heveredett, aztán ismét egymásnak estek. Simogatták, harapdálták egymást. Érinteni akarták a másikat, felfalni, elnyelni, hogy senki más ne férhessen hozzájuk, csak ők.

Az első csóknak jégkrémíze volt.

A másodiknak só és cukor.

A harmadiknak csokoládé.

Aztán már nem számolták.

◇

\- Fenyőke?

\- Igen?

\- Mi volt az, amit reggel kaptam tőled? - kérdezte Bill elalvás előtt. - A homlokomra.

\- Puszi.


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper első gondolata az volt, hogy soha nem aludta még ennyire ki magát. A második az, hogy Billnek enyhén minden illata van. De tényleg. Legalábbis így tudta az ébredés utáni perceiben megnevezni az őket körülvevő illatfelhőt; egy kicsit ebből, egy csipetnyit abból, egy lehelletnyit abból, amit már rég elfelejtett, és így tovább. Kókusz, vanília, de emellett fenyőfa és esőillata is volt, pedig legutoljára csak pár napja esett. Olyan volt, mintha a szőke magában hordozta volna a világot.

Az említett magábon mormogva közelebb bújt hozzá, mire a barna hajú elmosolyodott. Elnézte a mellette -rajta - fekvőt, vonásról vonásra, az álla vonalát az egymást elnyelő kötéseket a ruhájába kapaszkodó kezeken. A másik derekára rakta a kezét, és észrevétlenül végigzongorázott az ő kinőtt pólójába bújtatott testen, majd óvatosan felhajtotta a ruhadarab szélét, és végigsimított a felforrósodott bőrfelületen.

A démon összerezzent az érintésére, halkan felmordult, nyöszörögve kitessékelte az ujjait a fölső alól, majd a matracra helyezve lefogta azt. Fenyőfa még jobban elmosolyodott.

\- Mivel tudnám letörölni azt a vigyort az arcodról? - motyogta Bill, és lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Dipper imádta a borostyán íriszeket; távolró figyelni, ahogy felvillannak, vagy egészen közelről belefeledkezni, neki mindegy volt, bár inkább az utóbbit szerette, akkor a tulajdonosuk is kartávolságon belül volt.

\- Milyen vigyort? - próbálta visszafogni a nevetését.

\- Ezt az önfeledt - sóhajtott a másik, miközben fölé hajolt -, idétlen -, csuklóját az ágyhoz szegezte -, irritáló -, jobb lábát a másik oldalra rakva satuba fogta a derekát -, hülye -, végül a csípőjére ülve közelebb hajolt hozzá -, perverz vigyort!

A barna hajú nem bírta tovább, rázkódva felkacagott, majd válasz híján csak kiszabadította a kezét, és felkönyökölve magához húzta a másikat egy reggeli csókra. Lustán, szerelmesen kóstolgatták egymást, és néha elégedetten felsóhajtottak, amikor valamelyikük érzékeny helyekre ért.

\- Ez fura - suttogta a nyakába a szőke, és finoman megharapta.

\- Mi? - Fenyőfa kábán beletúrt párja üstökébe, és szórakozottan az ujja köré csavart egy tincset.

\- Ez az egész - emelkedett fel a démon, és finoman összeérintette az orrukat. - Hogy akkor érhetek hozzád, akkor csináhatok ilyeneket, amikor csak akarok.

\- Szerintem meg lehetne szokni - mosolygott a fiú, és óvatosan végigsimított a másik arcán. Jól megnézte magának az íves szemöldököt, a csillogó tekintetet, a telt ajkakat, és a zavart, pirospozsgás ábrázatot. - Gyönyörű vagy, tudsz róla?

\- Te meg túl romantikus - vágta rá Bill, és sietve felpattant. - Most pedig reggelizzünk!

◇

\- Úgy edd, hogy én csináltam - vigyorgott rá a szőke, ahogy lerakott elé egy adagot a tegnapi vacsorából. - Legalábbis a nagy részét. Fordsy csak mondta, hogy mit kell csinálnom, és vigyázott, nehogy felgyújtsam a konyhát.

A barna hajú maga elé képzelte a sürgő-forgó démont - csak, hogy teljes legyen a kép, Mabel egyszarvús köténykéjében -, és mosolyogva a villájára tűzött egy kisebb szelet omlettet.

\- Ez isteni! - jelentette ki döbbenten, arca jól láthatóan felragyogott a csodálattól, a másikat pedig kellemes bizsergés járta át.

\- Akkor már megérte elsőre elbénáznom - suttogta igazából magának Bill, de a néma hajnali házban ez is tisztán érthető volt. Mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna, Dipper megragadta a csuklóját, és finoman az ölébe húzta. - Mi a?

\- Egyre több dolgot tanulsz meg - mosolyogta bele a szőke pólójába, és csak még szorosabban ölelte.

\- Ezt úgy mondod, mintha alapjáraton egy idióta lennék - motyogta sértetten amaz, és elhelyezkedve Fenyőfa ölében egy újabb falatot tolt elé. - Nem beszélhetnénk másról?

\- Mit csináltatok tegnap Ford bácsival, amíg nem voltunk itthon? - érdeklődött a barna hajú, mire a démon felpattant, és a saját adagjával leült a szomszéd székre - Bill?

\- Azt... nem mondhatom el - suttogta enyhén elpirulva a fiú, de rájőve a mondat kétértelműségére azonnal megrázta a fejét. - Mármint: inkább megmutatni szeretném. Az úgy sokkal izgalmasabb. De előbb fejezzük be az evést!

Némán lapátolták be a reggelit, Bill szokás szerint a tányérjára meredve, Dipper őt figyelve. Igazából nem is zavarta volna ez a gesztus, de a másik keze most remegett, erősen rámarkolt a villára, és még a mosogatás közben is feltűnően kerülte a szemkontaktust, nem beszélve a lopott érintések elől való menekülésről. Határozottan gyanús volt, Fenyőfa pedig nem kicsit ijedt meg.

Tudta, tudta jól, hogy a bácsikája és az álomdémon kapcsolata régebbre nyúlt vissza, és bensőségesebb volt, mint amit el tudott volna képzelni. Hiszen Stanford minden titkát megosztotta a fiúval, és elismerte - nem félt tőle, ez biztos - őt, még a történtek ellenére is. Megfoghatatlan, titokzatos kapocs tartotta össze őket, amit a barna hajú továbbra sem volt képes megfejteni.

Ahogy a fölsője szélét morzsolgatva követte a szőkét a lépcsőn, valami addig ismeretlen, kellemetlen érzés kerítette hatalmába; a torka elszorult, rosszabbnál rosszabb ötletek jutottak eszébe ("Mi van, ha megtanulta tőle, hogyan kell csókolni? Úgy érinteni, mint az előző éjszaka? Az megcsalásnak számít?"), melyeket aztán rögtön elvetett. Nem lehet féltékeny Ford bácsira, nem lehet, mert-

Felértek a padlásszobába, és a másik a sarokban roskadozó polchoz húzta. A szája sarkában már megbújt egy halovány, izgatott mosoly, ez valamennyire megnyugtatta Fenyőfát.

\- Válassz egyet! Bármilyent! - nézett rá, tekintetében mintha félelem bújt volna meg, de szinte azonnal el is tűnt, mintha sosem lett volna.

Végighúzta az ujját a könyvek gerincén, a Bill érkezése előtti nyarakat az alagsorban töltötte a tudóssal, és az időnként felcsempészett olvasmányok mind ott porosodtak a helyiség sarkában. Nem akarta megváratni a démont, találomra lekapta Tolkien A gyűrűk urát, és az addigra Mabel ágyán helyet foglaló kezébe nyomta. Volt egy sejtése, miről lehet szó, már nem érezte a reggelit elrontó veszélyt.

\- Oké, most ülj le, és élvezd a műsort! - vigyorgott rá a szőke, majd fellapozta a könyvet, és olvasni kezdett. Lassan, kicsit bizonytalanul, de minden szót helyesen kiejtve, éa egy pillanatra sem torpant meg. Az arca a vörös árnyalataiban pompázott, a keze megint remegett, de ez most nem ijesztette meg Dippert. Normális volt.

Valamikor az első fejezet felénél hátramászott a szőke mögé, és a hasánál összekulcsolva a kezeit annak vállára ejtette a fejét.

\- Mit csinálsz? - kérdezte Bill. A hangja is remegett, nem csak őmaga. Ennyire félt volna a kudarctól?

\- Csak ideültem. Folytathatod, ha akarod. Szépen olvasol.

\- Megleptelek? - motyogta, miközben hátrafordítva fejét csókra hajolt.

\- Nagyon.

\- Akkor ezt a fejezetet még befejezem - bólintott a démon. - De most már tényleg csak élvezd ki!

\- Parancs, értettem! Léame para mí, cariño* - kuncogta.

\- Ez spanyol volt? Mióta tudsz te spanyolul, Fenyőke? - fordult hátra immár teljes testével a szőke, az olvasmányt pedig maguk mellé helyezte a matracra.

\- Gimnáziumban kellett második nyelvet választani.

\- Miért pont spanyol?

\- Je suis Dipper, et je ne sais pas le français** - mondta a barna hajú szörnyű kiejtéssel. - Megkértem Mabelt, hogy ezt az egy mondatot tanítsa meg. Orosztól kiráz a hideg, némettől szintén, mi volt még, latinhoz pedig nem volt kedvem. A spanyol viszont tetszik. Lehetett érteni?

\- Tökéletesen - nevetett fel Bill, és alig érezhetően összeérintette az ajkaikat.

◇

\- Kölyök, terveztetek mára valamit? - bukkant fel még azon a délelőttön Stan bácsi a nappaliban. Ők a kanapén ültek, és míg Mabel a szellemjárta boltból csent mosolymártást majszolva nézte a TV-t, addig a két fiú egymás kezét fogva élvezték a nyugalmat. A férfi hangjára szétrebbentek - nem mintha Stanley figyelmet szentelt volna a démonnak, az eleje óta aktívan ignorálta -, és kíváncsian néztek rá. Tudták - legalábbis Dipper tudta -, hogy nem törődik azzal, mit akarnak csinálni, csak udvariasságból kérdezte meg. - Be kellene segíteni Soosnak a szuvenírboltban. Csak pár óra, utána látni sem akarlak titeket - legyintett, majd a nyári hőség ellenére feléjük hajított három sültös sapkát: unokahugának egy rózsaszín szívecskéset, a két fiúnak pedig egy-egy kék fenyőfásat.

\- Pedig pont fel akartam ajánlani, hogy a film után lemehetnénk az uszodába befejezni Bill oktatását - sóhajtotta lemondóan a lány, miközben eligazította haját a fejfedő alatt. - De így talán felszedhetek valami helyes srácot! Hogy nézek ki?

\- Mint akit lehányt egy unikornis - bökött a bátyja a száján csillogó mártásmaradékra. - Vagy inkább mint akit lesmárolt egy.

◇

\- Dipper, gyere egy kicsit ide! - intett Mabel az automata mellől. A fiú még gyorsan mondott valamit a pénztárral bajlódó Billnek - Stan bácsi kitért volna a hitéből, ha megtudja, hogy a pénz közelébe engedték a szőkét, de amiről nem tud, az nem is fáj neki, és különben is, a démon olyan volt, mint a ma született bárány -, majd sietve a húgához kocogott. - Arra gondoltam, hogy beavathatnánk Őket.

\- Minek? - pillantott az árukkal baromkodó társaság felé a barna hajú. Wendy és a bandája fél órával az utolsó turistahullám után érkeztek, és bár Robbie feltűnően bámulta Billt, alapjáraton jól elszórakoztak az előző napi kamerafelvételeken. A vörös hajú még cinkosan rá is kacsintott Fenyőfára, aki erre alig láthatóan elpirult. Ezek szerint gyerekkori szerelme nem feledkezett meg a két nappal ezelőtti, az alvó álomdémonra irányuló megjegyzéséről.

\- Csak - Hullócsillag zavartan az ujja köré csavarta egyik göndör fürtjét. - Kicsit nehéz lenne folyton titkolózni előttük. Mégis mivel magyaráznád, hogy "Will Rider" rajong mindenért, amin szöveg van, és még a pólók bilétáját is megszállottan olvassa?

\- És hogyan avassuk be őket? - vonta fel idegesen a szemöldökét a barna hajú. - "Hali, ő igazából Bill Cipher, de ne féljetek nem bánt senkit, mert fél az emberektől és a szűk helyektől, és elvesztette a hatalmát"? Mabel, ezt te sem gondolhatod komolyan, rögtön rátámadnának!

\- Jól van, na! Nyugodj meg, csak kérdeztem! - emelte fel a lány védekezőn a kezét, majd eloldalazott.

Dipper pedig a társaságra nézett, ám ők jól láthatóan észre sem vették az előbbi feszült szóváltást.

◇

Mabel nem sokkal zárás előtt lépett le Brendáékhoz - sporttáskával, mintha már előre le lett volna beszélve az ottalvás -, Dipper pedig a barátaival hülyült.

A barátaival. Nem tudta, hogy a fiúnak vannak ilyenjei, már csak a szemüveges esetből kiindulva sem bízott meg bennük. Teljesen mások voltak, mint Fenyőfa, az a fekete hajú emós srác pedig gyanúsan húzta a száját a barna hajú minden sikeres beszólásakor. De jól érezték magukat, Bill pedig emlékezett a vörös hajú lányra - valami W betűs neve volt -, és tudta, hogy benne megbízhat, ő nem fogja bántani a fiút, még viccből sem.

Egy pillanatra felötlött benne, hogy lemegy a laborba Fordsyhoz, de elvetette az ötletet. Ahhoz szólnia kellene az idősebbik Pines ikernek, bele kellene rondítania a vidám beszélgetésbe, azt pedig nem akarta. Úgy tűnt, az övéi között Dipper megfeledkezett róla, mintha egy olyan burokba lépett volna be, ahol minden olyan volt, mint régen. Mint előtte. A szőkének esze ágában sem volt bepofátlankodni ebbe a békés kis zugba, lerombolni a normalitás illúzióját. A barna hajú így is túl sok mindent borított fel a mindennapjaiban, csak hogy ő ne érezze kényelmetlenül magát. Már így is nagyobb áldozatot hozott a kelleténél - mégha ez a démonnál egyenlő is volt a nullával.

Nem voltak vásárlók, a benti zsivaj ellenére már rég kiakasztották a "zárva" táblát. Ideje volt elpakolni.

A hideg kirázta, ahogy a raktárba lépve a legközelebbi polcra csúsztatta a miniatűr szörnyecskéket. Ez még rosszabb volt, mint a tömeg. Ott bármikor felbukkanhatott Fenyőke vagy Hullócsillag, hogy segítsen, itt viszont erre esély sem volt. Ha a szűk helyiségben valaki rátámad, magára van utalva.

A füle zúgott, pedig ha hallotta volna a szuvenírboltból a kiabálást, ami összekötötte a valósággal - Dipperrel -, akkor megkönnyebült volna.

Az ajtó csukódását és a zár kattanását viszont tisztán és érthetően hallotta.

Ahogy a gyufa sercenését és a deszkák, a tűz ropogását is.

Vége volt.

Megint.

◇

Hiányoztak neki Wendyék. Azóta a nyár óta legfeljebb egy-egy kósza telefonhívás erejéig került kapcsolatba a lánnyal, és akkor is csak a kellemetlen hogy-vagy-és-te köröket futották le, majd percekig hallgattak, míg egyikük nem bontotta a vonalat. Bizarr vakáció volt, majdnem eljött a világ vége, ez pedig mindenkinek kisebb traumát okozott. Mintha Dipperhez hasonlóan egész Gravity Falls úgy gondolta volna, hogy ha ismét visszatérnek a régi mindennapokhoz, a Bill előtti időkhőz, akkor ismét elpusztul az univerzum. Csak most, jobban mondva két nappal ezelőtt, a téren léptek túl a láthatatlan sokkon, ezt bizonyította az is, hogy a lány az egész bandát elhozta. Újra hülyültek, kockultak, és most, tizenhét évesen már nem volt dedós köztük. Rá is figyeltek, az ő véleményét is kikérték egyes dolgokról. Komolyan vették. Azt hitte, ha ez bekövetkezik, félni fog, hogy rosszul dönt, de nem így lett. Igazából úgy változott meg minden, hogy közben minden maradt ugyanolyan.

És csak akkor jutott eszébe a szőke, amikor Stan bácsi kipaterolta a srácokat, mondván, lopják máshol a napot - a történtek óta mintha ő is máshogy viselkedett volna a körülötte lévőkkel.

\- Öcskös, majd meséld el, mi lett a démonocskáddal! - vetette oda neki Robbie egy vigyor kíséretében.

Dipperben megállt az ütő.

\- Mit műveltél vele? - kérdezte idegenül vékony hangon, nem törődve azzal, hogy szépen szólva lebuktak, és a többiek értetlenkedve kapkodták a fejüket egyikükről a másikukra.

\- Csak hallottam egy kicsit a beszélgetéseteket, és gondoltam, megviccelem. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy szándékozik kijutni. Mióta is van ott? - röhögött fel a fiú, és látványosan a régi karórájára nézett, mint aki előre begyakorolta ezt a mozdulatot. - Két órája? Mi történhetett vele ezalatt, elmeséled majd?

Csatt. Először ütött meg valakit szánt szándékkal.

\- Ezt még nagyon megbánod - sziszegte, majd sarkon fordult. Hallotta, ahogy a fekete hajú kevésbé lelkesen utána kiáltott, hogy csak viccelt.

De nem.

Ez rohadtul nem volt vicces.

Minden volt, csak az nem.

◇

A periódusrendszer. Az összes csillagrendszer összes holdja, az összes kultúra összes istene, azoknak története.

A fa kitartóan ropogott tovább.

Vulkánok adatai, a kínai ábécé, a NASA összes kódolt információja.

A lángok marták a bőrét.

Csillagképek, hozzájuk tartozó mítoszok, gyógynövényfélék latin nevei.

Nem merte kinyitni a szemét. Bármivel is próbálta elterelni a figyelmét az utolsó pillanatokról, a recsegés, a forróság és a félelem újra és újra felkúszott a gerincén. Émelygett, a feje dübörgött, a füle sípolt és zúgott.

A tűz pedig az örökkévalóságig kínozta.

◇

A kulcs majdnem beletört a zárba, az ajtó pedig kis híján kiszakadt a helyéről, amikor türelmetlenül felrántotta azt.

Néma csend, sötétség.

Aztán halk motyorászás, szünet nélkül, levegővétel nélkül, mintha egy kazettáról játszanák le felgyorsítva, folyamatos ismétlésre állítva. Egyre gyorsabban, egyre remegőbb hangon.

\- Bill! Nyugodj meg, itt vagyok! Semmi gond! Nem égsz el! Most már minden rendben!

A kezeit a füleire tapasztotta, reszketett, az arcán szüntelenül könnyek csorogtak végig.

\- Bill! Dipper vagyok! Hallasz engem? Itt vagyok! Nyugodj meg!

A szőke elhallgatott, felemelte a fejét, és a tekintetét az övébe fúrva - sosem látott még ekkora fájdalmat, ekkora rettegést - lassan leeresztette a karját.

Óvatosan ért hozzá, egy megtört démon kétszer olyan érzékeny, mint egy megtört ember. Gyengéden, mégis határozottan segítette fel a padlóról, de a másik lábai azonnal összecsuklottak.

◇

Ahogy a televízió előtt horkoló Stanley mellett lopódzott, végig beszélt Billhez. Zagyvaságokat, értelmetlen dolgokat, kitalációkat.

Ahogy lefektette az ágyra, beszélt hozzá. Nyugtató szavakat, dicséreteket, kérdéseket, amiket alapjáraton nem mert, nem akart feltenni.

Ahogy a még mindig remegő fiú fejét simogatta, Wendyvel beszélt. Mindent elmondott neki, attól kezdve, hogy megtalálta a démont a tisztáson. Nem gyártott kifogásokat, ezt nem tudta volna semmivel sem kimagyarázni, legfeljebb hipnózissal vagy imperio bűbájjal, és hogy őszinték legyünk, nem is akarta.

A lány azt mondta, tudta. A téren velük volt, amikor a szőke összeesett, megvárta a mentőt velük, és hallotta, ahogy Dipper a nevén szólongatta. De látta a barna hajú szemében azt a leírhatatlan valamit, amit nagyon ritkán lehet bárkinél is észrevenni, és ami igazából rendelkezik akkora erővel, hogy felmentse nagyjából bármi alól. Nem nagyon tudta elmagyarázni, de hasonlított az őszinte féltésre, aggodalomra, szeretetre. Valami nagyon őszinte és nagyon igazi dolog volt.

Ahogy átöltöztette a démont, és visszafektette, ahogy mellé feküdt, és végigsimított a továbbra is könnytől nedves arcon, beszélt hozzá. Mesélt a gyerekkoráról, arról a tabunak számító bizonyos nyárról, a gimnáziumról és a jövőbeli terveiről. Mesélt Mabel pályaválasztásáról, a barátnőiről, a túráról, amikor Stan bácsi minden látványosságot tönkre akart tenni, ő pedig mindenképp csajozni akart, hogy aztán Gravity Fallsba visszatérve immár több tapasztalattal álljon Wendy elé.

Kiszáradt a torka, berekedt, és egészen addig beszélt a reszkető fiúhoz, amíg az valahogy el nem aludt.

És vagy milliószor elmondta, mennyire szereti Billt.

De Bill nem szólalt meg.


	7. Chapter 7

Álmában Dipper úgy szorította magához, mintha bármelyik pillanatban elveszíthetné.

Talán így is volt.

Csak haloványan érzékelte a világot, mintha a tűz mindenét elemésztette volna. Tompán, a víz alól hallotta a fiú hangját, s közben úgy érezte, a semmiben lebeg. A félelem megdermesztette, éppen ezért úgy kapaszkodott a barna hajúba, mint akinek az élete múlik rajta.

Talán így is volt.

Talán Fenyőfa tényleg egy utolsó fűszál volt, amit megragadhatott. Egy mentőöv.

Nem tudta, mikor aludt el a másik, de amint néma csend telepedett a házra, megértette, miért beszélt hozzá annyit; úgy érezte, a sötétség mindent eltöröl, ő pedig lezuhan a mélységbe; még erősebben markolászta Dipper kezét, azét, aki egészen eddig összekötötte a valósággal. Mint egy haldokló sérült, aki nem meri lehunyni a szemét még az ólmos fáradtság ellenére sem, mert fél, hogy többé nem nyitja ki.

Félt, hogy többé nem ébred fel, és nem látja az idősebbik Pinest, hogy megszűnik létezni.

De a rémálom rosszabb volt. Túl valóságos, túl normális, túl hosszú, és a baj ugyanúgy következett be, mint az előző nap.

"Úgy kelt fel, mint mindig, még az is a megszokottnak tűnt, ahogy a fiúval lassan ébredezve, ráérősen becézgették egymást, összegabalyodva, félálomban. Mintha minden a legnagyobb rendben lett volna.

Az erdőbe mentek. A maga kis csontvázával segített Fenyőfának, amiben tudott, és a tenyerén keletkező vízhólyagok elhitették vele, hogy ébren van. Ha fájdalmat érez, akkor nem alszik.

Visszalátogattak a tisztásra, a sárgás fűbe dőltek, nem törődve az alattuk izgő-mozgó rovarokkal, és csak nézték az eget, az úszó pamacsfelhőket, és élvezték az erdőn végigsöprő kósza fuvallatot, azt, hogy a föléjük magasodó fák bennrekesztették a hűs levegőt.

Aztán ebédeltek. Ezúttal még Fordsy is kidugta az orrát a laborjából, könyvekről és találmányokról beszélgettek, ők hárman, míg Mabel és Stanley leültek filmet nézni. Wendyék átjöttek, ugyanúgy hülyültek és beszélgettek, és ő nem vette észre a felé irányuló pillantásokat, az elejtett suttogásokat. Az ő szemében minden rendben volt, igazán embernek érezte magát. Tényleg.

Végül: füst. Sűrű, áthatolhatatlan füst. És ropogás, szikrák pattogása, deszkák reccsenése, üvegcsörömpölés.

Az ablakhoz rohant, nem törődve a feje felett égő gerendával, ami bármelyik pillanatban ráomolhat. A visszautat elzárta a tűz, nem volt hová mennie. És ez már nem csak halucináció volt.

\- Dipper! - Feszegetni kezdte a kilincset, rángatni a keretet, dörömbölt a koromsötét üvegen, melyről saját rémült, kikerekedett szemű mása nézett vissza rá. Az igazi Bill.

Fenyőfa jelent meg a túloldalon, olyan közel hajolva az ablakhoz, hogy összeérhetett volna az orruk - megcsókolhatta volna. A kezében fáklya. Lángoló.

\- Ne haragudj - tátogta némán, és a szőkének hunyorognia kellett, hogy le tudja olvasni a szájáról a szavakat. A füst csípte a szemét, a feje már hasogatott, patakokban folyt róla a víz, és az ájulás kerülgette. - De meg kell tennem. A srácoknak igaza van: veszélyes vagy. Nem tudhatom, hogy megkockáztatod-e az életedet egy utolsó, talán sikeres világvégéért. Nem tehetem fel erre az egy alkura az egész Föld sorsát.

Összeszorította a fogát, és újra dörömbölni kezdett. Hinni akarta, hogy rosszul értelmezte. Hogy ez az egész csak egy rossz vicc.

Fogytán volt az ereje, már csak az üvegre tapasztotta a kezét, és várta, mikor mondják fel a lábai a szolgálatot, mikor temeti maga alá a tartógerenda.

Dipper is odarakta a kezét, a bőre ugyanúgy jéghideg volt, Bill mégsem érte el.

\- Fenyőke!

A barna hajú elmosolyodott. Bánatosan, fájdalmasan, mégis őszintén. Ez volt az eddigi legőszintébb gesztusa, egyúttal a legkínzóbb is.

A démon feje sípolt, úgy érezte, szétszakad a feje. Csíkokra, apró pixelekre bomlott az univerzum.

Aztán minden elsötétült.

\- Bill!"

Levegőért kapkodva tért magához, keze rögtön a másik testének hőjét kereste a matracon. Hol van?

\- Cariño* - susogta egy igen ismerős, nyugtató hang, és valami érdeset érzett a homlokán. Vadonatúj beceneve azonban megnyugtatta. - Csak rosszat álmodtál, semmi gond.

Lassan ült fel, tartva attól, hogy a vacsorája - vagy ebédje, nem emlékezett rá, mikor evett utoljára - világot akar látni. Szédült, de csak egy kicsit.

\- Fenyőke - suttogta erőtlenül, rekedten. Kapart a torka.

\- Végre megszólaltál - mosolygott rá a fiú, megkönnyebbülni látszott. - Ki vagy száradva, igyál - nyújtotta felé a pohár vízet.

\- Köszönöm - motyogta, és mohó kortyokban inni kezdett. A hűs folyadék jólesően simogatta a nyelőcsövét. - És sajnálom -tette hozzá, mikor egy elégedett sóhajjal az éjjeliszekrényre rakta a poharat.

\- Inkább nekem kellene bocsánatot kérnem - mormogta Dipper, és óvatosan átölelte. - Két óráig hagytalak ott senyvedni, és ha Robbie nem szólja el magát, abban a hitben maradtam volna, hogy a meló után leléptél. Egy idióta vagyok!

\- Nem vagy az. - A szőke a másik fölsőjébe fúrta az arcát. Most már tényleg minden rendben volt. - Szóval csak álom volt!

\- Ennyire ijesztő volt? - tolta el magától a barna hajú.

\- Onnan tudod megállapítani, hogy álmodsz-e, hogy nem érzel fájdalmat, és nem emlékszel, hogy jutottál el arra a helyre, ahol vagy - Bill hátradőlt, és a tenyerét kezdte el szemlélni; a vízhólyagoknak hűlt helyük volt. - Én ugyanúgy ébredtem, mintha a tegnap történtek lettek volna az álom, és egymást követték az események. Kimentünk az erdőbe, a tisztásra, ebédeltünk, délután átjöttek a haverjaid, és... aztán arra eszméltem, hogy mind eltűntetek, a ház pedig ég. - Nagyot nyelt, mintha a füst megint marta volna a szemét. - Nem tudtam kijutni, körbezárt a tűz, az ablakok pedig zárva. Kerestelek, folyton csak kiabáltam, de amikor megjelentél, fáklya volt nálad, és azt... Azt mondtad, nem kockáztathatod meg a világ sorsát, hiszen simán feláldozhatom magam egy tökéletes világvégéért. Aztán eltűntél. Nekem pedig már fogalmam sincs, mi az illúzió, és mi a valóság.

◇

Sírt. Megint. Ezúttal csendben, szinte észre sem véve az arcán legördülő könnycseppeket, amiket aztán Dipper gyengéden lecsókolt.

Azt mondta nem fogja elárulni, hogy mindent elmagyarázott telefonon Wendynek, amíg ő takarékon volt - a kérdés csak az, melyik mindent? Bill mindenében csókok szerepeltek, lopott kézfogások, zavarbaejtő pillantások és elsusogott vallomások, olyan dolgok, amik csak kettejükre tartoztak. Kíváncsi volt a fiú mindenére.

Hiányoztak neki Fenyőfa érintései, mintha egy évtizede lett volna, hogy egymás karjaiban ébredtek. Mintha minden legalább ezer esztendeje történt volna

\- Mabel csak este jön vissza - motyogta a barna hajú, miközben lesegítette róla a pólóját. - Ford bácsi a laborban. - Türelmetlenül belecsókolt a nyakába, mire a démon felsóhajtott. - Stan bácsi pedig a szuvenírboltban segédkezik Soosnak.

\- Komolyan az egész nap a miénk? - vigyorgott a szőke, és beletúrt a gesztenyetincsekbe.

\- Ahogy mondod! - nevetett fel Dipper, majd közelebb húzta őt egy csókra. - Bill?

\- Tessék? - Az álomdémon puszikkal hintette be az álla vonalát, majd a kulcscsontját, egészen a mellkasáig.

\- Majd még olvasol fel nekem?

\- Ha jobban érdekel Frodó, mint én - tettetett sértődést a fiú, de a szája sarkában ott bújkált a már védjegyévé vált mosoly.

\- Nem, éppen ellenkezőleg! - Fenyőfa kiegyenesedett, és pironkodva a lepedő gyűrődéseit kezdte birizgálni. Ilyenkor egyszerűen túl aranyos volt, eléggé ahhoz, hogy a másik elveszítse a fejét. - Szeretem a hangod. Éppen ezért...

\- Nyugi, csak vicceltem - kuncogta Bill, és finoman megharapta Dipper fülcimpáját, mire az jól láthatóan (és érezhetően) összerezzent. - Szívesen olvasok neked, örülök, hogy tetszik.

◇

Az ölében feküdt, és hallgatta. Hadart, néha a szavak összegabalyodtak, nem egyszer zavarba jött a rá irányuló állandó figyelemtől, de Bill hangja mindvégig ugyanolyan maradt; mélyen búgó, érdes, nyugtató. Olyan, mint amilyenre a filmben szereplő szerelmes tinilányok elalszanak a telefon mellett.

Figyelte. A szőke nem vette vissza a fölsőjét, és halványpiros arccal tűrte, valahányszor Dipper vágytól remegő kezekkel végigsimított a mellkasán, majd a hasfalán, azonban mivel ilyenkor megnémult, a barna hajú egy idő után abbahagyta, és lehunyt szemmel élvezte a mesélést.

\- Ennyire unalmas? - motyogta a démon, és ujjaival végigszántott a göndör fürtökön.

\- Nem, csak... - Fenyőfa felült, és pihekönnyű csókot nyomott a fiú kulcscsontjára. - Ha rád nézek, nem tudom megállni, hogy ne érintselek meg. De közben jó hallgatni, ahogy olvasol. - Finoman ráharapott a sápadt bőrre, majd vaktában kihalászta a másik kezéből a könyvet, és maguk mellé hajította az ágy végébe. - Bár te sokkal érdekesebb vagy, mint a Gyűrűk ura.

Bill nagyot nyelt, gyengéden végigsimított a fiú hátán, keze észrevétlenül csúszott be az elnyűtt póló alá, majd ujját lassan végigvezette a gerincén, elégedett sóhajt előcsalva Dipperből.

\- Nekem mondod? Nem te olvasol már fél órája, miközben egy figyelemhiányos Fenyőke kínoz! - morogta bele a barna hajú vállába.

\- Kínozlak? - vigyorgott a fiú, miközben a szőke nadrágjának szélével játszadozott.

\- Nagyon - vágta rá a démon, és türelmetlenül megrángatta párja fölsőjét.

Fenyőfa halkan felnevetett, és felegyenesedett egy újabb csókra. Majd még egyre.

\- Jeg elsker deg kjære - suttogta Bill, mikor egy lélegzetvételnyi időre megszakították a csókot.

\- Nem értem - kuncogta Dipper.

\- ...Szeretlek.

◇

\- Éhes vagyok - nyöszörögte a szőke. A barna hajú mellkasán feküdt, mutatóujjával apró köröket írt le annak bőrére.

Dipper nagy nehezen lehalászta a mobilját az éjjeliszekrényről. - Hamarosan dél. Csináljunk valami könnyű ebédet? 

\- Mire gondoltál?

\- Mondjuk palacsinta? - vigyorodott el a fiú, és hangosan felkacagott, amikor a démonnak szinte felragyogott az arca a szirupos csoda említésére. - Ha jól emlékszem, van itthon minden hozzávalóból...

\- Akkor sütésre fel! - pattant fel Bill, és egy kék galléros fölsőt felkapva lerobogott a lépcsőn.

◇

Nevetve vette át a kanalat, és két keverés között lenyalta a démon arcáról a folyékony palacsintatésztát - ami istentudja, hogy került oda.

\- Ne már! - méltatlankodott amaz a vörösödésével küzdve, és rövid dulakodás után visszaszerezte a kavaróeszközt. - Ha így folytatod, jó ha egy palacsintát ki tudunk sütni!

\- Ugyan, nem is loptam annyit! - kuncogta a barna hajú, majd egy puszit nyomott a másik halántékára. - És különben is, bűn lett volna veszni hagyni!

\- Akkor is! Fordsynak is vinnünk kell, meg Stanleynek is, ha mindet befalod, maximum Csámpás lakik jól. Vagy még ő sem - mormogta a szőke, és kicsit megdöntötte a tányérat. - Szerinted így jó lesz? Ahogy hallom, a serpenyőt már használhatjuk.

Dipper a masszára meredt. - Mindent beleraktunk? - Bólintás. - Akkor kezdhetjük.

Bill mögé állt, és figyelte, ahogy egy merőkanállal a sistergő palacsintasütőbe önti az egyveleget, majd a jobb csuklóját megragadva segített elegyengetni. - Ennél segítek, a következőt megpróbálod egyedül?

A démon lassan bólintott, és amikor az első palacsinta az oldalra készített lapostányérba került, Fenyőfa lassan elengedte, és a pultnak támaszkodott.

Szerette nézni a szőkét. Valahogy olyan otthonos, békés hatást keltett, ahogy ott sűrgött-forgott, vagy ahogy ijedten a kukába hajította az első égett tésztacafatot. A fiút nem érdekelte, hogy a tény, miszerint a másik egy démon, aki el akarta pusztítani őket, eltorzítja és bizarrá teszi ezt az idilli képet. Számára az öt évvel ezelőtt történtek, sőt, ha már itt tartunk, Bill visszatérésének napja is a feledés homályába merült, szépen lassan egy régi álommá vált. Egy illúzióvá.

\- Elkezdem töltögetni a már meglévő darabokat. Ha bármi kell, szólj - borzolta össze az aranyos tincseket, majd az asztalra készített nutella- és lekvárosüveg mellé helyezte a nagyobbacska stócot.

A helyiséget íncsiklandozó illatok lengték be, a benti meleg vízcseppes páracsíkokat rajzolt az ablakra. A lángok halkan sercegtek, a hűtő és a nappaliban lévő légkondícionáló lustán zúgott, kintről alig észrevehetően beszűrődött Soos hangja, ahogy bemutatta a nevezetességeket a fülledt melegben is arra tévedő turistáknak.

Dipper hihetetlenül örült, hogy haverja átvette a Rejtély Kalyiba vezetését. Ő nem olyan volt, mint Stan bácsi annak idején, mikor a szüleik felpakolták őket a Gravity Fallsba tartó buszra. Nem verte át a kuncsaftjait, a látnivalókat a velük átélt kalandokból hozta létre, és ha valami nem tetszett az embereknek, azon változtatott. Igazi üzletember volt, nem pénzre, inkább elismerésre éhezett, egy látogatás erejéig színesebbé akarta tenni az arra járók életét.

Nem felejtette el a világvége után következő nyarat, amikor Mabellel idejöttek. Húga már az első nap átment a barátnőihez, ő pedig elfoglaltság híján - Ford bácsi kivételesen valami olyanon dolgozott, amihez teljes egyedüllétre és az ajtóhoz rakott háromhétnyi kávéellátásra volt szüksége - az udvaron tengődött egy ideig, míg két turistahullám között (ami nagyjából fél órának felelt meg) össze nem találkozott a pihenőt tartó Soosszal. A férfi azonnal adott neki elfoglaltságot; elő kellett kerítenie a kalandjaikról készült képeket, már ha voltak. Nem sokat talált, első itt töltött vakációjukon egyedül a Falógüzü-ügynél jutott eszébe bizonyítékot készíteni, így azt a pár hetet azzal töltötte, hogy - miután nagy nehezen engedélyt kért rá tudós rokonától - felkereste a misztikus helyeket, és fotózott, mindeközben újraélte az adott helyszíneken történteket.

\- Végül utolsó megállónk ez a jellegzetes, démont ábrázoló szobor - indult el a csapat az erdő széle felé, mire a két fiú ledermedt.

\- Szobor? Rólam? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Bill vigyorogva, és a pillanat törtrésze alatt visszafordult, hogy folytassa, amit elkezdett.

\- Ne engem kérdezz, nem tudok semmit - motyogta Dipper, és egy újabb palacsintát vett maga elé.

\- Ebéd után kimegyünk megnézni? - kérdezte még sután a másik. Hangjából eltűnt az addigi vidámság.

\- Baj van?

\- Nem. - A szőke még mondani akart valami nyugtatót, de a szavak elemeikre bomlottak, mielőtt még kimondhatta volna őket. - Nem tudom.

\- Arra gondolsz, hogy talán egy másik démon? - A szó nehezen jött a barna hajú szájára; nem tekintett így a tűzhely előtt állóra, ezért amikor az kétségbeesetten megrázta a fejét, ő halványan elmosolyodott. - Nyugi! Ha megjelenne itt, Mabellel legyőznénk! Emlékezz, mivel ütöttük el az időt tizenkét évesen.

\- Emlékszem, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy egy igazi démonnal képesek lennétek elbánni! - mondta halkan, teljesen nyugodt hangnemben az álomdémon, a helyiségben mégis mintha megfagyott volna a levegő. Tudták. Mindketten tisztában voltak azzal, hogy ez nem vicc tárgya, de mintha kimondva minden sokkal rosszabb, sokkal valóságosabb lett volna. Ezért volt a szavaknak mindig hatalmas súlya.

\- Bocsánat. - Bill nem akarta ezt a bűntudatos, már majdhogynem megtört arcát látni a másiknak, nem akarta, hogy miatta nézzen így, miatta sajnálkozzon. - Nem gondoltam át. Csak tudod... Azon a nyáron, és igazából egész eddigi életünkben te voltál a legkomolyabb ellenfelünk. Minden más semmiségnek tűnik.

\- Tudom - sóhajtotta a szőke, és elzárta a gázt úgy, ahogy Ford mutatta. Úgy érezte, muszáj megölelnie Fenyőfát. Ki tudja, mikor teheti meg újra - ha megteheti még egyáltalán.

\- Minden rendben? - sandított fel rá a fiú, ő pedig megremegett a hátán végigsimító kéz érzésére. Miért ilyen hideg?

\- Rossz előérzetem van - mormogta a gesztenyebarna tincsek közé, és a torka összeszorult a gondolatra, ami csakazértis befészkelte magát a fejébe. Ártó, rontó, pusztító gondolat.

\- Megnézzük inkább most? - nézett ki Dipper az ablakon. Soos éppen az aznapi bevételt szerezte meg a távozó turistáktól.

A másik alig érezhetően bólintott.

◇

\- Mit is keresünk pontosan? - kérdezte Fenyőfa a szobor elé guggolva - muszáj volt, mióta kiléptek a házból, Bill nem volt hajlandó elereszteni a kezét, úgy markolászta, mint egy kisgyerek az édesanyja ujjait a tömeg kellős közepén.

\- Valamit. - A szőke óvatosan végigsimított a kőburkolaton. - Valamit, ami mágiára utal. Valami nyomot, ami még Gravity Fallshoz képest is abnormális.

\- Űrhajóba mentem először kirándulni Ford bácsival, ennél aligha lehet bármi is furább - nevetett fel a barna hajú idegesen. Hová tűnt a mai nap gondtalansága?

\- Fogadjunk? - nézett rá feszülten a másik, majd szabad kezével a hajába túrt. - Démonra, démonidézésre utaló nyomot keress, az a legegyszerűbb.

Semmi. Úgy tűnt, az egykori Bill Ciphert ábrázoló mű Abszurdeon óta a fák alatt pihen, s ezalatt senki nem ment a közelébe, csak távolabbról fotózták, onnan, ahová Soos az ismertetőtáblát rakta ki. Az álomdémon bosszúsan mormogott az orra alatt. Érezte, egyértelműen érezte, hogy van a közelben valaki az ő dimenziójából. Egy ismerős, ám korántsem kívánatos személy. Egy a sok közül, aki mégis mindig kitűnik. Figyelemhiányos kis dög.

\- Menjünk be. Még meg kell csinálnom a maradék palacsintát - sóhajtotta végül, és átmozgatva elzsibbadt lábait berángatta Dippert a házba. Ahogy Stanfordot ismeri, ott legalább biztonságban lehetnek egy ideig.

◇

A készülődés és az ebéd gyászos, borús hangulatban telt, még az íncsiklandozó palacsinták sikere sem villanyozta fel egyiküket sem. Bill élőhalottként vánszorgott le a laborba Ford bácsi adagjával, Dipper pedig ugyanígy tett Stan bácsiéval.

A padlásszobába érve a szőke azonnal elkérte Fenyőfa laptopját, majd az ágyára telepedett, és szorgosan gépelni kezdett. Hagyta, hogy a tulajdonos mellé telepedjen, jóllehet, a keresőbe írt szavakat csak ő értette, a másik valószínüleg már azon meglepődött, hogy az ő latin billentyűzetével ilyen kriksz-krakszokat is lehet alkotni.

\- A bácsikám tanított meg írni is? - kérdezte a barna hajú egy idő után, és fejét a démon vállára hajtotta, akinek jólesett ez a közelség.

\- Meg akartalak lepni vele - bólintott amaz, és lemondó sóhajjal becsukta a gépet. - Semmi. Fogalmam sincs, mit tegyek.

\- Azt tudod, ki lehet az? - Dipper az éjjeliszekrényre helyezte az elektronikai eszközt, majd Bill ölébe mászott, hagyta, hogy az említett átölelje, arcát a pólójába fúrja. Ez most nem a csókok és a szerelmes pillantások órája volt.

\- Van egy nagyon erős tippem. Nem tudom, akarom-e, hogy eltaláljam - húzta el a száját a másik. - Vili.

\- A skandináv mitológiából? - húzta fel a szemöldökét Fenyőfa. A szőke már meg sem lepődött azon, hogy ismeri.

\- Igen, bár manapság már inkább Willnek hívja magát, ahogy én is megváltoztattam a nevem, amikor újjászülettem. Nem voltam, és most sem vagyok méltó az akkori nevemre. - A démon rövid helyezkedés után a nyakához dörgölte az orrát, majd dühtől - és talán még mástól is - remegve a hajlatba bújtatta az arcát. - Pedig az a szemét még túl is élte.

\- A Ragnarököt? Akkor te... egy halott istenség vagy? - kerekedtek ki az őzikeszemek. - Melyik?

A délben történtek óta először Bill felnevetett. - Mit gondolsz, miért csak egy szemem volt a régi alakomban?

\- Most csak viccelsz? - suttogta Dipper hitetlenkedve. - Komolyan Odin vagy?

\- Mondom, hogy csak voltam - mormogta a fiú némi elégedettséggel a hangjában - De amúgy az akkor életüket vesztett istenek nagy része démon lett. Meg kell bűnhődnünk azért a sok rosszért, amit egykor tettünk. Nem mintha ez bármelyikünket is érdekelné.

\- És milyen volt? - kérdezte a barna hajú, miközben lassan a matracra fektette a szőkét, majd követte. - A Ragnarök.

\- Muszáj? - húzta el a száját a démon, mire a másik izgatottan bólintott. - Ti, emberek, és a nagy tudásszomjotok.

De azért mesélt. Ijesztő és fájdalmas volt visszaidézni a láncok csörgését, a halálsikolyokat, a mérhetetlen nagy pusztulást, de megtette. Hiába alakított ki csapatokat, hiába képzett ki mindenkit és készített még több fegyvert, az alkonyra még így sem volt senki felkészülve. Csak elfogadták a sorsukat, és tették, amit kellett. És aztán a pokol bugyraiban felébredve, új erőre szert téve azt kívánták, bár ne emlékeznének a történtekre.

◇

\- Bill?

\- Tessék?

\- Ez a Will... Ő el akarja pusztítani a világunkat?

\- Nem tudom. Fogalmam sincs, mit tervez. Hogy itt tartsunk, azt sem tudom, hol a fészkes fenében van. De megbánja, amiért elárult és egészen idáig bújdosott.

\- Elárult?

\- Emlékszel? Az istenek alkonyán engem Fenrir ölt meg.

\- Elszakította a láncait - bólintott Dipper.

\- Dehogy! Mindenkinek ezt mesélik be, de azt a láncot képtelenség volt elszakítani. Nem. Az az idióta fogott egy sötétálf tőrt, és elengedte. De most már aludjunk. Ki tudja, mit hoz a holnap.

\- Remélem semmit. Olyan jó békés volt eddig minden.

Bill nem szólt, csak még szorosabban ölelte a barna hajút. Most nyugodt volt, most minden rendben volt, és ő ebben a pillanatban akart ragadni Fenyőfával örökké.

\- Mason... Szeretlek, ugye tudod? - motyogta egy jóéjt puszit nyomva a jellegzetes anyajegyre.

A fiú nem válaszolt, csak halványpiros arccal összeszorította a szemét. Ő is ebben a töredékmásodpercben akart ragadni.

Mindketten alvást tettettek.

Mindketten a másnaptól rettegve aludtak el.


	8. Chapter 8

Olyan volt, mintha Bill karjaiban megszűntek volna a rémálmok. Mintha egy másik világba került volna, ahol nem volt fájdalom és veszély, csak nyugalom és béke. Már el is felejtette, mennyi lidércnyomása volt az öt évvel ezelőtti nyár óta - nem mintha bármikor is számolta volna, mindig csak az érdekelte, hogy minél hamarabb eljöjjön a reggel, és ő elfelejthesse ezt az egészet -, de most, az ébredés első perceiben ráeszmélt, hogy az éjjel rémei egy hete elenyésztek. A démon űzte el őket, ki tudja, hogy.

Nyűgösen hajtotta a fejére a takarót, és szorosan a szőkéhez bújt. Nem akart felkelni, ebben a rövid, boldog tudatlan állapotban akart ragadni, nem gondolni arra, mikor toppanhat be Will (vagy Hörun, nem tudta, hogy hívja), hogy katasztrófasúlytotta övezetté változtassa a rejtélyek városkáját. De késő volt, az álom édes biztonságérzete megszűnt, ő pedig felébredt.

\- Énekelsz valamit? - mormogta a szőke nyakába - így utólag passz, honnan tudta, hogy a másik is ébren van -, és mélyen beszippantotta a fiú minden-illatát. A világ leírhatatlan aromáját.

Bill pedig énekelt. Halkan, rekedten, néha félbeszakítva a dalt egy-egy ásítással. Dipper számára ismeretlen nyelven volt - noha a tegnapi után izlandira vagy norvégre tippelt -, és cseppet sem volt tökéletes, neki mégis tetszett, jóllehet, az eredeti célja, miszerint a gyönyörű hangra szépen lassan elalszik, észrevétlenül kudarcba fulladt, és csak hallgatta.

\- Elénekeljem úgy, hogy értsd is a szöveget? - susogta a démon gyengéden, mire ő bólintott.

◇

\- Tesó, Wendyék vannak itt! Találtak egy tök jó helyet, és szeretné, ha ti is jönnétek! - robogott fel Mabel a padlásszobába, majd az ajtóban megtorpanva elvigyorodott.

Az álomdémon óvatosan becsukta a laptopot, amin az újabb sikertelen kutatás után bekapcsoltak valami filmet, és maga mellé helyezve finoman megrázta Fenyőfa vállát, miközben egy lehelletkönnyű "puszit" nyomott annak halántékára.

\- Fenyőke, Hullócsillag kérdezni szeretne valamit - súgta a fülébe, mire a fiú nyöszörögve a fejére szorított egy párnát.

\- Reggel van! - nyavalyogta cseppet sem férfiasan, ezzel elérve, hogy a helyiségben lévők jóízűen felnevessenek.

\- Valójában, bátyus - guggolt le az ágy mellé a lány, és kuncogva böködni kezdte a barna hajút, aki morogva próbálta elhessegetni a pólója alá betolakodó nemkívánatos ujjakat. - Lassan dél, és a srácok ebédelni is elhívtak titeket. És tudod, mennyire irritálni tudják Stan bácsit.

\- Tudom - sóhajtotta Dipper, és végre a hátuk mögé passzírozta addigi pajzsát, de aztán értetlenül összevonta a szemöldökét. - Várj, "titeket"? Úgy érted, Billt és engem?

\- Aha - bólintott Mabel. - Most, hogy előlük nem kell titkolni az igazi személyazonosságát, szeretnék megismerni. És Wendy azt üzeni, Robbiet majd ő lerendezi, vagy mi - vonta meg utólag a vállát. A másik kettő gyanakodva összenézett az utóbbi név hallatára.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet - húzta el a száját Fenyőfa. - Attól a görénytől a szó szoros értelmében bármi kitelik.

\- Ugyan - vigyorgott rá a szőke, és a takaró alól kibújva - Mabel legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére pizsamában - a gardróbhoz sétált, majd egy utcaképes öltözetet pakolt az ágyra, először a barna hajúnak, majd magának. - Csak nem nyír ki a történtek után.

\- Biztos, Bill? -vonta fel hitetlenkedve a szemöldökét a fiú. - Biztos?

\- Semmi sem biztos, Hullócsillag, kimennél, köszönöm, tehát semmi sem biztos, de nem szakíthatod meg velük a kapcsolatot egy hülye vicc miatt - kapta le a fölsőjét a szőke, és a támlára fektette.

\- Hülye vicc?? - Dipper azt hitte, rosszul hall. - Ez minden volt, csak hülye vicc nem! Azon röhögött, hogy vajon meddig fogod bírni odabent! - emelte meg a hangját, és a lepedőbe markolt.

\- Na, nyugi, cariño - lépett oda hozzá a démon, és a szájára kapott szenvedélyes csók, valamint az igencsak kedvező látvány a másikra megtette hatását; a barna hajú vonásai ellágyultak. - Hadd haverkodjak össze velük, nincsenek sokan, és te is ismered őket, így még aggódnod sem kell, hogy esetleg rossz társaságba kerülök. Szocializálódjunk egy kicsit - kacsintott végül.

\- Utálom ezt a szót - nevetett Fenyőfa, és átkarolva a szőke derekát belecsókolt a nyakába.

\- Tudom, azért használom - sóhajtott jólesően a másik kezét a bő póló alá csúsztatva.

◇

\- Tehát - túrt idegesen a hajába, és Bill felé biccentett. -Srácok, ő Bill Cipher, alias Will Rider, Bill, ők itt Nate, Lee, Tambry, Thompson, Wendyt és Robbiet pedig már ismered.

\- Szia Bill - intettek a fiúk vigyorogva, és a barna hajúnak erősen az Anonim Alkoholisták jutottak eszébe a hanghordozásról. Mindenesetre úgy tűnt, a vörös hajú tényleg elmagyarázta nekik, mi a helyzet, és az emós srác is az arcán viselte még legutóbbi összetűzésük nyomait, szóval Dipper viszonylag elégedett volt, főleg, amikor az a kocsiba ülve egyből a lehető legtávolabb ült tőlük.

\- Szóval hova is megyünk? - csatolta be magát, majd észrevétlenül a mellette ülő szőkének is segített bepattintani a biztonsági övet.

\- Haver, tuti imádni fogjátok! - fordult hátra Lee, fittyet hányva a szabályokra. - Thompson találta, tök király. A legjobb, hogy nyugodtan ki...-

\- Lee, nem spoilerezünk, ha kikotyogod a lényeget, úgy egyáltalán nem lesz érdekes - küldött az említettnek egy szúrós, mégis vidám pillantást Wendy a visszapillantó tükörről. Fenyőfa elnevette magát.

◇

Megnyugodott, amikor júniusban újra találkozott a srácokkal. Attól félt, hogy a banda az egyetemet elkezdve megkomolyodik, és éretlennek fogják őt tartani, vagy ami még rosszabb, szétszélednek, ő pedig egyedül marad Mabellel és Csámpással. De aztán a nap végén megkönnyebbülve, ugyanakkor döbbenten konstantálta, hogy a társaságból rajta kívül jóformán csak gyerekkori szerelme és Tambry gondolkodott el a továbbtanuláson. Egy röpke pillanatra esett szóba a jövő ezen fajtája, és a fiúk rögtön elintézték annyival, hogy egyenlőre az öregeiknél segítenek be - amíg elviselik őket, súgta neki oda a vörös hajú -, aztán majd lesz valahogy.

Az már meg sem lepte, hogy a tizenkét éves korában is rozoga járgány még mindig működik. Az elején még úgy volt, hogy amikor tud, segít Wendynek karban tartani a kocsit, de úgy tűnt, annak semmi szüksége ilyen szolgáltatásokra, a rozsdabarna furgon megelégedett egyenlőre azzal, ha tulajdonosa néhanapján megtankolta, megolajozta, és ha kellett, felfújatta a kőkorban készített kerekeket. Az ülések és a belső berendezés ennek ellenére, már csak a higénia kedvéért is ki lett cserélve, bár a srácok első utazásuk alkalmával ugyanolyan megjegyzésekkel díszítették a klaviatúrát, mint anno. A külső festésen lévő jellegzetes kérdőjelet viszont a lány makacsul felfrissítette újra és újra. Ez volt az Ő járgányuk, mióta világ a világ.

A Kalyiba egykori lázadó dolgozója végül egy igen magas, bármelyik másiknál égimeszelőbb hegy tetején állt meg - hogy hogy szenvedte fel magát oda az autó, az rejtély volt. Az első, ami feltűnt Dippernek, az a kilátás volt; az egész város alattuk terült el, miniatűr legóházakkal és kisujjnyi utakkal, nyalókára hasonlító víztoronnyal, valamint a légycsapót felidéző reklámtáblákkal. Apró pontok voltak csupán, az emberek pedig hangyákat személyesítettek meg, akiket csak akkor lehetett észrevenni, ha elhagyták fészküket, és a hangyabolytól távol összesereglettek egy tenyérnyi fekete paccává. Aztán az jutott eszébe, hogy ez mennyire tetszene Gideonnal. Itt még ő is úgy érezte, hogy uralhatná a világot.

\- Ez... Nem is tudom... Csak... Wow - tátogott mellette Bill tágra nyílt szemekkel, szája boldog vigyorba kunkorodott, amit nem lehetett máshoz hasonlítani; ilyen arcot csak akkor vág az ember, amikor valami igazán lenyűgözött, semmihez nem foghatót lát. - Azt hinnéd, képes vagy egy suhintással mindent eltűntetni.

\- Ugye milyen király! És a legjobb az, hogy... Most már elmondhatom nekik? - fordult Lee a kocsi ajtaját becsapó Wendyhez, aki erre nevetve bólintott. - Szóval, az a legbaróbb az egészben, hogy - mély levegőt vett, és ordítani kezdett, annyira, hogy a mellette állóknak be kellett fogniuk a fülüket, nehogy beszakadjon a dobhártyájuk. - KIABÁLHATSZ BÁRMILYEN HANGOSAN, KURVÁRA NEM HALLANI ODALENT SEMMIT, DE KÖZBEN VISSZHANGZIK, MINT AZ ÁLLAT! HAHÓ!

A várost körbeölelő hegylánculatról visszapattanó "hahó" kísértetiesen hasonlított egy barlang belsejében produkált rezonanciájára.

\- És tényleg nem hallani odalent? - szívta be a barna hajú izgatottan a levegőt a kedvező válaszra várva.

\- Egy rezdülés sem. Itt dühöngtem, mint valami őrült, és Thompson lecsekkolta, abszolút egy szavam sem ért el a porfészekbe - pacsizott le Nate az említettel, de a "porfészek" kifejezés ellenére ellágyultak a vonásai, ha településről volt szó, és ez valamilyen módon mindenkivel így volt, aki akár egy hetet is eltöltött Gravity Fallban.

\- Csúcs, akkor - vigyorodott el a két fiú, és szinte teljesen egyszerre kezdtek el ordítani, majd egy idő után a többiek is csatlakoztak, és az egész egy versennyé avanzsált át; ki bírja tüdővel a legtovább?

Dalszövegeket, ki nem mondott sértéseket, kérdéseket és titkokat eresztettek szélnek, hogy aztán egy nagy katyvaszban visszakapják őket bármiféle megbánás nélkül. A vesztesek kifújták a levegőt, egymásra vigyorogtak, majd nézték, ki győz.

Dipper kiabált. Kiadta magából az összes kétségbeesést, a kételyt és a félelmet a holnap áthatolhatatlan köde miatt, a dühöt Will iránt, a gyomrában fészkelő idegességet és veszélyérzetet. Az összes negatív benyomást és érzelmet, a baljós fellegeket. Mindent. Ez a szó eddig mást foglalt magába; lusta, becézős reggeleket, félénken elsuttogott dicséreteket, lopott pillantásokat és érintésegket, vöröslő arcokat és vágytól remegő kezeket. Ha valaki megkérdezi tőle, mit szeret a szőkében, habozás nélkül rávágja: mindent.

Zilálva engedte útjára az utolsó problémáját is, majd a démonra nézett.

Bill üvöltött. Minden sikertelen próbálkozását, az elmúlt hét összes szorongását és rossz emlékét a hegylánchoz vágta. Aztán súlyosabb dolgokat; rossz előérzetet, rémképeket, gyűlöletet, azt a jeges érzést, ami Will említésére végigkúszott a gerincén, felborzolta az idegeit és guzsba kötötte addigi vidámságát. A jövő megpróbáltatásaitól, az emberektől és a tűztől, a maró kék lángoktól való félelmet. Minden pokoli tévhitet az emberek tudatlanságáról és szánalmasságáról szélnek eresztett. Az arca a végletekig pirosodott, a torka kapart, berekedt, és amikor nem bírta tovább, remegett, rettegett. Magában őrjöngött.

Eszébe jutottak a vicces sztorik, amiket az ő világában terjesztettek a társai; a halandók egyhangú életéről, a karót nyelt gyávákról, akik nem képesek egyedül megállni a helyüket a világban, és akik ennek ellenére mégis ellökik maguktól azokat, akik tudnának segíteni. A röhejes varázstalanokról, akik mindentől félnek, ami más, és fegyvert ragadva - szavakkal és puskákkal - elpusztítják azon társaikat, akik kicsit is különböznek tőlük. Az unalmas, lepkeszárnynyi életükről, amit az őket körülvevő világról való rettegésükben élnek le, és ami cseppet sem irigylésre méltó, non-szensz. Undorító katyvasz, amit ő el akart törölni az univerzum színéről. De nem most.

Oda akart állni fajtársai elé, és mindent elmesélni erről a helyről. Az emberek mágiájáról, a világmindenséghez való hozzáállásukból, arról, hogy mennyire érdekesek mindannyian, egytől egyig. Mert azok. Persze, félnek a mástól, de csak azért, mert meg akarják védeni szeretteiket. Folyton fejlődnek, többet tudnak tanítani, mint azt bárki hinné. Alkalmazkodnak, kiállnak egymásért, megszelidítenek mindent és mindenkit - őt is -, és velük, démonokkal ellentétben megtartják adott szavukat. Nem menekülnek el az akadályok elől, és sosem adják fel. Képesek jobbá tenni a világot, egy szóval, egy gondolattal, egy mosollyal megváltani másokat. Tudósok, felfedezők, anyamedvék, barátok, testvérek. Emberek.

\- Minden rendben? - lépett mellé Fenyőfa, ő pedig lehuppant a poros földre, mély levegőt vett, és kifújta. - Tiszta piros az arcod.

\- Csak hozzá kell még szoknom az ilyen versenyekhez. - Hazudott. Abban sem volt biztos, hogy lesz-e elég ideje hozzászokni. Lesz-e ideje bármire is. - Köszönöm - vette el a felé nyújtott üdítősflakont.

\- És most? - fordult Dipper a többiekhez. - Terveztetek valamit a nap további részére? - Fejrázás. Nem lepődött meg, a társaság mindig csak a mának élt, és ezalól csak az előre lebeszélt találkozók voltak kivételek, amúgy mindent egy pillanattal előtte találtak ki.

\- Mi lenne, ha ittmaradnánk? Innen nagyon szép lehet a naplemente - motyogta Bill, majd maga mellé állítva az üveget elfeküdt. - Addig meg, mit tudom én, nézhetnénk a felhőket.

\- Ez nyálas - fintorgott Nate, Lee és Robbie pedig hevesen bólogattak.

\- Mást is csinálhatunk, nekem mindegy. Csak felhoztam egy ötletet.

Hallgattak. A fiúk az ajkukat rágva kerestek más megoldást - akkor is túl lányos programnak ígérkezett -, Wendy és Dipper pedig feszengve toporogtak, a végső döntésre várva, mert hogy nem fognak álláspontot foglalni, az biztos. Mindketten tudták, hogy az utóbbi így is, úgy is a démon ötletét fogja támogatni, és nem csak azért, mert az ég bámulása - nappali vagy éjszakai, részletkérdés - a kedvenc időtöltései közé tartozott.

\- És ha számháborúznánk? - vetette közbe Tambry unottan. Neki úgyis mindegy volt, de semmi kedve nem volt otthon nyomkodni a telefonját, akkor nem lett volna miről írnia a blogjába.

\- Ez végülis nem olyan rossz ötlet - néztek össze a többiek. - Öcskös, van...

\- Van - vágta rá a barna hajú, és a szimattáskájából A4-es papírt és alkoholos filcet halászott elő, majd morogva még hozzátette. - És ne hívj így.

\- Hogy legyenek a csapatok? - ásított a vörös hajú, miközben végignézett a szedett-vedett kompánián.

\- Mi a szöszivel leszünk - segítette fel Lee az álomdémont. Fenyőfa reflexből közelebb lépett hozzá. - Gyere, kölyök, te amúgy is jobban ismered az erdőt, mint mi.

\- Mert ha nem a bácsikánk életét keserítitek meg, akkor a konzolt nyomkodjátok - nyolcadolta fel a lapot, majd mindenkinek adott egyet. - Apropó, valakinél van valami, amivel rögzíthetjük a kártyákat? Mert nálam nincs.

Thompson a kocsihoz sétált, és hosszas pakolászás és motyogás után - "mintha itt lett volna", "pedig biztos beraktam" - egy köteg damilt dobott oda a fiúnak. - Horgászatra tartogattam, ha esetleg vészhelyzet lenne, de csak nem fogy el.

\- Akkor Tambry, Thompson, Robbie és én leszünk a másik csapat. Dipper, add ide a mellényedet. Az én dzsekimet és azt fogjuk zászlónak használni - vette le a saját ruhadarabját Wendy, és egy, az út széléről felkapott nagyobbacska botra kötötte.

\- Akkor viszont kell még egy kevés damil, mert ezt nem tudjuk felkötni, mint a tiédet - vette el a zsineget a barna hajú Robbietól, aki már éppen visszaadta volna a tulajdonosának. - Mindenki ismeri a szabályokat, ugye? - fordult körbe, odavetve Billnek egy "neked majd út közben elmagyarázom"-ot. A válasz egyöntetű biccentés volt.

\- Akkor kezdhetjük! - kurjantotta Nate kisebbet pukedlizve az idősebbik Pines előtt. - Csak utánad, főnök.

◇

A "zászlót" egy barlangvájatba rejtették el félúton, és egy hosszú kő-papír-olló után Dipper maradt ott őrizni.

Nem akarta. Így, hogy a játék gyermeteg hevében elválasztották Billtől, már nem izgatta annyira sem a fején virító számlap, sem az, amit őriznie kellett. Aggódott.

Nem a fiúk miatt, ők már az induláskor megtalálták a közös hangot a szőkével, sőt, úgy kellett lecsitítani őket, nehogy rögtön lebukjanak. Nem. Robbie aggasztotta. A fák között rejtőzve, amikor szétválnak áldozatok után kutatni - és nem várhatja, hogy Wendy még ilyenkor is intézkedjen -, a fekete hajúnak millió esélye lesz megtámadni, és mindent ráfoghat a számháborúra. Őneki pedig itt kell állnia, és vigyáznia a kibaszott mellényére.

Nincs igazság.

◇

Kicsit fura volt. Sőt, nagyon fura. De a jobbik értelemben. Lee és Nate fintorgás nélkül magyarázták el neki a szabályokat, amiket nem teljesen értett meg, és bár Dippert nevezték ki vezérnek, ők sem voltak elveszettek a göcsörtös fák között, amelyek neki mind egyformának tűntek. Jófejek voltak, mindenféléről kérdezgették, és nem sértődtek meg, ha valamire nem akaródzott válaszolni. Szivatták egymást, Fenyőfát is, de a hangjukból egyfajta nyugalom áradt, és a más esetben bántó szavakat, ha az ő szájukból hangoztak el, nem lehetett komolyan venni. Ha hasonlatot kellett volna találnia a két fiúra, valószínüleg az örvényt használta volna. Teljesen kiszámíthatatlanok voltak, és ha nem vigyáztál - mondjuk akkor is, ha igen -, magukkal rántottak mindenféle hülyeségbe, amiket józan ésszel sosem tettél volna meg. Ahogy most is.

A nevetésüket visszafogva lapultak a tűlevéltakarón, és a nyakukat kitörve próbáltak körbekémlelni anélkül, hogy bárki meglátná őket. Kicsit olyan volt, mint a bújócska, ugyanaz a félelemmel vegyes izgalom lengte körbe a játékosokat, ugyanúgy gyerekké változtatott mindenkit. Ugyanolyan rejtett mágia volt.

\- Szerintetek elindultak már? - kérdezte suttogva, mire a másik kettő csak bólintott. - Akkor most? Van valami tervetek? - Hülye kérdés volt, szinte azonnal rájött.

\- Szét kellene vállnunk. Így túl feltűnőek leszünk - emelkedett fel Nate. - Én erre megyek - állt fel, ám amint lépett egyet, hangos csattanás hallatszott a fejük fölött, és egy villanás kíséretében zuhogni kezdett az eső. - Vagy mégsem. Ennyit a délutánunkról. Menjünk vissza a kocsihoz!

Mire talpra álltak, már bőrig áztak, ráérősen indultak el a csúszós emelkedőn. A dzsekijüket magukra terítve meneteltek, néhol megkapaszkodva egy útjukba kerülő cserjébe, egy kiálló gyökérbe vagy egy sziklába. Pár perc után Bill megtorpant, és majdnem elvesztette az egyensúlyát.

\- Én megnézem Dippert! Menjetek előre! - próbálta túlkiabálni a vihart, mely mellé most már csípős, süvítő szél is csatlakozott.

\- Megőrültél? - harsogta Lee összehúzva magán a vizes kabátot. - Okos kölyök, rendben lesz! Gyere!

\- Nem hagyhatjuk egyedül! - indult el arra, amerre a zászló rejtekhelyét sejtette, bár az eső minden navigációs képességét elmosta az amúgy is labirintusszerű erdőben. Hallotta, ahogy a srácok utána szólnak, elkeseredetten káromkodnak valami nem leírandót, majd az égszakadás azokat a hangokat is megsemmisítette.

A korábbi verseny ellenére újult erővel ordította a másik nevét, kétszer is átgondolva minden lépését. Nem hiányzott, hogy még eltörje a bokáját, és őt is keresni kelljen. Az már tényleg hazavágta volna a banda kedvét.

Nem először kívánt azt, hogy bárcsak ne ment volna bele az alkuba. Most könnyedén ott teremhetett volna, ahol Fenyőfa van, majd minden gond nélkül felteleportálhatta volna magukat a hegytetőre, a fűtött kocsiba.

Kezdett igazán fázni, hiába vette fel a dzsekijét, bárminemű testzsír híján már az elején csontig fagyott, vacogva folytatta a keresést, néha sikertelen próbálkozásokat téve arra, hogy néhány kézösszedörzsöléssel valamennyire felmelegítse magát.

Villanás. Most nem villám. Valami más.

Későn nézett a háta mögé, egy elmosódott, összefolyt kék-fekete folton kívül semmit nem látott, mielőtt egy fájdalmas koppanás kíséretében elnyelte volna a sötétség.

◇

Fogcsikorgatva kapaszkodott fel az utolsó sziklára, majd az autóig visszamaradt rövid távot óvatos kocogásban tette meg. Még egyszer kisöpörte az ázott tincseket a szeméből, mielőtt bepattant a hátsó ülésre Tambry és Thompson mellé. De valaki hiányzott.

\- Hol van Bill? - kérdezte azonnal az előtte ülő fiúktól.

\- Leszakadt tőlünk, hogy megkeressen. Ezek szerint nem találkoztatok? - kerekedett ki Lee szeme ijedten, de az a félelem semmi sem volt ahhoz képest, ami Dippert kerítette hatalmába.

Ki akart pattani a biztonságot nyújtó tragacsból, de Wendy megállította. Hangosan kattant a zár.

\- Nem mehetsz! - jelentette ki ellenállást nem tűrve. - Megvárjuk, amíg eláll, vagy legalábbis csitul a vihar, utána együtt megkeressük.

\- Addigra túl késő lesz - motyogta fejét az ülésnek nyomva, és próbált úrrá lenni remegésén.

Nem sikerült.

◇

Háromnegyed óra. Ennyi idő telt el, mire a társaság úgy ítélte, nyugodtan elindulhatnak. Addigra összeveszett az eseményekről szorgosan blogoló Tambryval, üvöltözött Leevel és Natetel, és kis híján behúzott még egyet Robbienak, csak hogy szimmetrikus legyen a sérülése.

Amint Wendy kioldotta a zárakat, kiugrott a kocsiból, és nem törődve a mögötte loholó csapattal és az ingoványos talajjal berohant az erdőbe.

Hét aggódó hang ordítozta a szőke nevét.

Heten hétfelé mentek.

Heten jártak a fák között órákon át.

És alkonyatkor heten ültek vissza a járgányba.

Billnek nyoma sem volt.

Ennyit a naplementéről.


	9. Chapter 9

Nem tudott aludni. Hiába értesítették a hatóságokat, hiába nem találtak erőszakra vagy balesetre utaló nyomokat - bár az is lehet, hogy elmosta őket az eső -, mindez semmit sem változtatott a tényen, miszerint Bill eltűnt, neki pedig ölbe tett kézzel kellett várnia, mert rohadtul semmit sem tehetett az ügy érdekében.

Végigforgolódta az éjszakát, a körmét rágta, és kétpercenként az ablakhoz sietett, hátha a szőke hirtelen előbukkan a fák közül. Kócos hajjal, horzsolásokkal, szakadt ruhában, esetleg az ájulás határmezsgyéjén. Nem akarta így látni, de jelen esetben még ezt is képes lett volna elviselni, csak kerüljön elő, térjen vissza minden a régi kerékvágásba. Ennél még az is jobb volt, amikor Will miatt idegeskedtek, akkor legalább együtt voltak, meg tudta védeni.

Most viszont nem. Nem volt itt, és Dipper úgy érezte, csak egy üres test, aminek a lelke még mindig az erdőben kutat kedvese után.

\- Cariño - suttogta a plafonnak, és megmarkolta a lepedőt. A matracnak, a párnának, az egész térfélnek Bill-illata volt, az a jellegzetes aroma, ami máskor boldoggá tette és lenyugtatta, most viszont emlékképeket pörgetett le a fejében, és fájdalmat okozott neki; a csókokat, az érintéseket, az elsuttogott vallomásokat, majd a régebbi felvételeket, a lázasan fekvő, az őt nyugtató, az olvasó, a vihartól félő fiúról. A szemüvegről, a befáslizott kézről, mindenről.

Nem tudott sírni. A fájdalom, a démon hiánya majd' elemésztette, a mellkasa sajgott, a szeme égett, mégsem tudott egy csepp könnyet sem ontani, pedig az valamivel enyhített volna rajta. Amikor elszorult torokkal beszámolt erről Mabelnek, a lány csak ugyanolyan eltorzult arckifejezéssel azt mondta, ha nem tudsz sírni, akkor a tudatalattid egy nagyobb traumára tartogatja a könnycsatornádat. Nem tudott elképzelni rosszabbat annál, mint hogy elveszítse azt, akit szeret.

\- Dipper - nyitotta ki húga óvatosan a padlásszoba ajtaját. - Wendy van itt.

\- Amennyiben nem talált valamit, nem érdekel - tornázta magát ülőhelyzetbe. Testvére az ajkába harapott. - Mabel?

\- Talált valamit - jelentette ki, a fiú mégsem tudott örülni, pedig erre a két szóra várt tegnap óta. -, de nem fogsz örülni neki.

Halálra váltan robogott le a lépcsőn, majd az előszoba küszöbén megtorpant. Az ajtóban a vörös hajún kívül Ford bácsi is várt rá, és egy kevésbé kívánatos személy is: Robbie.

\- Mit keres itt? - kérdezte, és csak most vette észre, mennyire rekedt és erőtlen a hangja.

\- Ő volt az - vágta rá kertelés nélkül a lány. Megfagyott a levegő. Stanfordra nézett, mintegy megerősítést, magyarázatot várva.

\- Nézz a pulóverének az ujjára - válaszolta amaz.

Vér. Nem volt vörös, mégis rögtön tudta. Meghatározhatatlan színű folyadék tapadt a fekete ruhadarabra, úgy villant fel rajta, mint valami nyomkövető, egy árulkodó kiáltással ért fel; " nézz rám, ez Billé, baja esett, és ő tette!". Nem unikornisé volt. Nem is más mágikus lényé. Egy álomdémoné.

\- Mit műveltél vele? - kérdezte elfúló hangon, és csak a Stan testvéreknek köszönhette, hogy nem esett neki a másiknak. - Hol van?

\- Nem tudom - rázta meg a fejét a fekete hajú, de aztán eltorzult az arca. Fenyőfa rögtön tudta; valaki telepatikusan üzenetet küldött neki. És már sejtette is, ki.

\- Mit mond Will? - érdeklődte valamivel nyugodtabb, szinte negédes hangon.

\- Honnan...?

\- Csak válaszolj! - szakadt ki belőle, és most már tényleg úgy érezte, miliméterek választják el a bőgéstől. - Kérlek.

\- Ott, ahová tegnap mentünk. Ahol meg akarta nézni a naplementét. - Ennyi kellett. Ez a két mondat kellett ahhoz, hogy a barna hajú kiszabaduljon bácsikái karjai közül, és a másik kettőt félrelökve kirohant a házból.

Csak ne legyen túl késő. Azt nem bírná ki.

◇

Ugyanott volt, ha nem szegezték volna aranyló láncok a talajhoz, azt hiszi, elaludt a verseny után,és az egész számháború a viharral csak egy rossz álom lett volna. De érezte a fájdalmat, és azt az ismeretlen, mégis fájó űrt. Mintha valamit kiszakítottak volna belőle.

\- Jó reggelt, bátyus! - Nem nézett fel a fölé magasodó alakra, csak próbálta összeszedni minden erejét, hogy a bilincs lejöhessen a csuklójáról.

\- Mit akarsz? - sziszegte, az összes gyülöletet ebbe a két szóba sűrítve.

\- Mit is? - Will úgy tett, mintha gondolkodna, majd nevetve a kezére taposott. - Egy kis elégtételt!

\- Elégtételt? - Végre felemelte a fejét, mire abba éles fájdalom nyilalt, de mintha meg sem érezte volna. Az érzékei eltompultak. - Mégis minek? Azt inkább nekem kellene kérnem. Vagy már elfelejtetted, hogy miattad jutottam a Pokolra, és kényszerültem egy álomdémon alakjába, miután elárultál, öcsikém?!

Újabb kacagás, ám ebbe egyfajta idegesség is vegyült, ami elégedettséggel töltötte el Billt. Ezek szerint még mindig félt tőle valamelyest.

\- Hogy tudnám elfelejteni? - vicsorgott továbbra is a talajhoz paszírozva az ujjait. - Hiszen te kényszerítetted láncra a saját gyilkosodat, aki az én egyetlen barátom lett, miután Vével magatok mögött hagytatok. Igencsak kegyetlen volt tőled, nem gondolod? Magadhoz venni, aztán eldobni.

A szőke felhorkantott. - Most komolyan amiatt a nyavalyás korcs miatt rendezel ámokfutást? Nem vagy normális!

\- Ki az? - vont vállat a másik, majd az álla alá nyúlt, és hümmögve szemügyre vette a homlokától a szája bal sarkáig húzódó alvadt vércsíkot. - Az a Robbie gyerek egész jó munkát végzett.

\- Gondolhattam volna - mormogta a démon, és elrántva a fejét rávigyorgott testvérére. - És most? Mit szándékozol tenni?

\- Természetesen megkínozni, aztán megölni - vont vállat a kék hajú, mintha ez teljesen normális lenne. - Attól a sráctól tudom, hogy egyáltalán nem használhatsz mágiát, különben véged. Könnyebb dolgom nem is lehetne.

\- Akkor mégis mire vársz? - dőlt hátra, hogy aztán a legvérfagyasztóbb mosolyával ajándékozza meg rokonát. - Már kismilliószor eltehettél volna láb alól, amíg eszméletlen vagyok, sőt, még most is megtehetnéd. Ehelyett csak az idődet pazarlod.

\- Abban nincs semmi szórakoztató. - Will lustán csettintett, mire egy kisebb, kéken ragyogó homokóra jelent meg a feje mellett a levegőben. Már alig maradt benne homokszem. - Lassan meg kell érkeznie.

\- Kinek?

Mosoly. Ugyanolyan vérfagyasztó és gúnyos, mint az övé.

\- Fenyőkének.

Bill megdermedt.

◇

Sosem fogja megérteni, honnan szedte azt az irdatlan mennyiségű adrenalint, ami az autóút fele alatt felhajtotta az emelkedőre. Annyit tudott, hogy mindvégig imákat rebegett, és próbálta elűzni az újabb rémképeket. Ezek most mások voltak, kevésbé véresek, de ezerszer fájdalmasabbak, és az egészet össze tudta foglalni három szóban: Bill nélküli élet.

Mert nem lehet. Hiszen... Csak most jött vissza. Csak most ismerte meg jobban. Most értette meg. Most szerette meg. Alig egy hete. Nem lehet, hogy máris elveszítse. Azt nem élné túl.

\- Maradj ott! - ordított rá a szőke, ő pedig reflexből megtorpant. Csak aztán mérte fel a helyzetet; őt vérszomjasan vizslató ismeretlen ismerős, láncra vert kedves. Rohant. - Megmondtam, hogy maradj ott! Nem akarlak belerángatni - morogta Bill, mégis megkönnyebbülten omlottak egymás karjaiba. Az űr eltűnt, együtt voltak.

\- Már rég belekeveredtem - erőltetett magára egy félmosolyt. - Jól vagy? Nem esett komoly bajod? - söpörte félre az aranyló tincseket, és megcsókolta a démon homlokát.

\- Jól vagyok - suttogta amaz, de ennek csak a fele volt igaz. Itt voltak mondhatni a világ végén varázserő és Fordsy-naplók nélkül, és még a kiáltozásukat sem hallotta volna meg senki a kabócákon kívül - És te?

\- Azon kívül, hogy halálra aggódtam magam miattad? - vigyorgott Dipper a kezét szorongatva. - Szuperül, kösz.

\- Ne haragudj - sütötte le a szemét a szőke.

\- Legalább most az egyszer ne kérj bocsánatot! Majd otthon megbeszéljük.

Bill torka elszorult, sírhatnékja támadt az kimondandó szavaktól. - Fenyőke... Én már nem mehetek vissza.

\- Mi?

\- Kölyök, itt vagyunk a legcsekélyebb mágia nélkül egy másik démonnal, aki meg akar ölni. Csapdába estünk.

\- Azért nem nevezném csapdának - kopogtatta meg Will a barna hajú vállát. - Hali, engedd meg, hogy bemutatkozzam!

\- Nem kell! - szakította félbe a fiú dühösen. - Jól tudom, ki vagy, és azt akarom, hogy engedd el a barátomat!

\- Azt nem tehetem - trillázta visszafojtott nevetéssel. - Túl unalmas lenne elengedni titeket. Szórakozzunk inkább!

\- Meg akarsz szállni, ugye? - kérdezte Dipper halkan, és megszorította a szőke kezét.

\- Pontosan! Okos gyerek vagy te!

Néma csend. Fenyőfa lehunyta a szemét, és megpróbált egy tervet kieszelni még az utolsó pillanatokban. Megszállják, legalábbis megpróbálják - a majdnem-világvége után hallgatott Stanfordra, és rakott egy kis védelmet az agyába -, aztán... Fogalma sem volt, hogyan győzhetnék le Willt. Milliomodszorra bánta meg, hogy annak idején megkötötte azt az alkut a mellette ülővel. Extra rossz előérzete volt.

\- Rendben.

A szőkének kikerekedtek a szemei, és a csuklója után kapott, amikor fel akart állni.

\- Mi? Megőrültél?!

Még utoljára hajolt le, és utoljára hosszan szájon csókolta. Minden szeretetét, félelmét, az egész lényét belesűrítette ebbe a csókba, és amikor újra felemelkedett, úgy érezte, elvesztett valamit.

\- Kérlek, bízz bennem. Tudom, mit csinálok.

\- Dehogy tudod! - A démon összepréselte a száját, és az öccséhez fordult. - Őt hagyd ki ebből. Könyörgök.

Nem tudta, mi fog történni, és talán szólnia kellene Billnek a védelméről, de már késő volt. A kék hajú előtte termett, és a kezét nyújtotta.

\- Így, hogy látom, mennyire fontos neked - drámai szünetet tartott, és elvigyorodott azon, bátyja hogyan csikorgatja a fogait tehetetlenségében. -, csak még inkább meg akarom szállni. Mik a feltételek?

A barna hajú mély levegőt vett. Talán mégsem kellene.

\- Megszállhatsz, cserébe engedd el Billt, és hagyj minket békén.

\- Ahogy akarod!

A jellegzetes, bizsergető láng, és a szőke béklyói eltűntek. Innentől minden lassított felvétel.

Látta, ahogy testvére megindul a fiú felé.

Látta, ahogy a kedvese összeszorítja a szemét, és vár.

Felpattant.

Talán még időben odaér.

Dipper haragudni fog rá.

Gyűlölni fogja ezért.

Talán sírni is fog.

De nem merte megkockáztatni, hogy Vili ámokfutást kezd, mint ő, amikor kért Fenyőfától egy bábut - őt magát.

Nem teheti.

Apró villanás, és Will felordított. A fiúhoz rohant.

\- Mit műveltél? - Dipper torka elszorult. Nem lehet.

\- Régi rontás, az, akit ti Sátánnak neveztek, ezzel pusztítja el az árulókat, és mindenkit, aki borsot tör az orra alá. Olyan, mint az Avada Kedavra - vigyorgott Bill erőtlenül, majd térdre rogyott.

\- Idióta! Felpáncéloztam az agyam, nem tudott volna megszállni! - A düh és a félelem különös elegye tükröződött vissza a szemeiből, ahogy megpróbálta átölelni, ám a kezei átsuhantak a másik vonásain. - Mi a...!

\- Ne haragudj, oké? - mosolygott továbbra is. Sírhatnékja volt, a könnyek marták a szemét, de küzdött. Azt akarta,hogy Fenyőke mosollyal az arcán lássa utoljára.

\- Hogy tudnék? Segítek, Ford már biztos úton van, és...

Megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem kell.

\- Hogy ne kellene! - A barna hajú torka elszorult, ahogy eszébe jutottak előbb Mabel szavai a "nagyobb traumáról", majd Billé - "Én már nem mehetek vissza". - Itt kell maradnod. Kérlek.

Könnyek. Nem Bill könnyei, mégis fájtak. Iszonyatosan.

\- Kölyök - felemelte a kezét, éppen, amikor a lábai narancsos ragyogással szilánkokra bomlottak. Végig akart simítani a másik arcán, beletúrni a gesztenyeszín tincsekbe, de nem tudott. -, ne sírj.

\- Hogy kérhetsz tőlem ilyet? - Dipper hangja elcsuklott, kétségbeesetten kapkodott az ég felé szállingózó szilánkok után.

\- Fenyőke - a keze is eltűnt. - Sírtál, amikor megtörtem. Sírtál, amikor megsérültem. Sírtál, amikor aggódtál értem. Tudom, hogy nehéz, de kérlek, most az egyszer mosolyogj - mély levegőt vett, igyekezett nem szaggatottan lélegezni. - Azt akarom, hogy még utoljára mosolyogj.

\- De...

\- Utána sírhatsz. Igazából már most sem tudlak megállítani - lenézett, a mellkasát látta. -, de azt szeretném, hogy mielőtt elmegyek... azelőtt csak mosolyogj. Még egyszer utoljára. Látni akarom a mosolyod. Boldognak akarlak látni.

Dipper megrázta a fejét, de a görbület már ott remegett az arcán, készen arra, hogy el is tűnjön onnan. - Tudod, hogy ez lehetetlen.

\- Tudom. - Bill felnevetett. - De legalább próbáljuk meg.

\- Nem hagyhatsz itt.

\- Nem is akarlak.

\- Akkor?

\- Muszáj.

\- Semmi sem muszáj.

Már csak a nyaka volt vissza, a hajszálai, amiket Dipper annyira szeretett, ugyanúgy darabokra hullva eltűntek.

\- Mason. Szeretlek, ugye tudod? - mosolygott. Az utolsó mosolya volt.

A fülei is köddé váltak, talán már nem is hallotta a fiú válaszát.

\- Én is nagyon szeretlek, Cariño.

Várta a nevetést, a korholást, hogy ne sírjon, egy ígéretet, hogyha tud, visszatér, vagy egy utolsó kérést, hogy felejtse el - mintha el tudta volna -, de nem jött.

Bill nem szólalt meg.

Soha többé.


	10. Chapter 10

Iszonyatosan fájt.

A zokogás feltört belőle, összeszorította a mellkasát, és megölte a szívét. Patakokban folytak a könnyei, és ordított. Itt úgyse hallhatta senki.

Tehát erről beszélt Mabel. Ez volt a nagyobb trauma.

Örökre elvesztette Billt. A szeme láttára foszlott semmivé.

\- Az én hibám - mondta az éppen odaérő testvérének, mikor végre képes volt megszólalni. - Ha tudja, hogy Will nem szállhat meg engem, még most is itt lenne.

Kinyújtotta a kezét, hátha újra megtalálhatja Billt, de ujjai csak a levegőt szántották. Húga karjaiba hanyatlott.

\- Én öltem meg - suttogta elcsukló hangon, és a lány trikójába fúrta az arcát. - Ha akkor nem kötöm meg vele az alkut...

\- Akkor sem lennétek együtt. Világvége lenne. - Hullócsillag ringatni kezdte, mire újult erővel tört fel belőle a zokogás.

\- Ez talán nem világvége?

\- El kell felejtened. Tovább kell lépned. Ő is ezt akarná.

Felállt, leporolta a nadrágját, és megpróbálta letörölni a könnyeit.

\- Nagyon fáj, Mabel. Elment, és soha nem jön vissza. Miattam. El tudod képzelni, milyen érzés?

\- Dipper...

Rohant. Be a fák közé. Nem kellettek neki a vigasztaló szavak, a "minden rendben lesz" és a többi ilyenkor használt sablon, de még az együttérzés sem. Csak ő veszítette el a számára legfontosabb embert, és most nem vágyott másra, mint hogy egyedül lehessen, és kiadhasson magából mindent. Minden szerelmes pillantást, minden elsuttogott vallomást, minden mosolyt, csókot és ölelést.

A zászló rejtekhelyére érve csak lerogyott a tűlevelek közé - "Fenyőke" -, és ütlegelni kezdte a talajt. Odaképzelte először Will, majd Robbie, végül annak az arcát, aki elvette tőle Billt. Miért választotta szét őket?

"Légy a barátom. Bízz meg bennem, légy őszinte."

"Majd kérek egy esszét arról, hogyan érzed magad, miután az arcomat képzelted egy bokszzsákra."

"Soha nem hallottam még olyat, hogy egy ember megtört volna egy démont."

Bill arcát látta maga előtt, hallotta a hangját, de nem volt ott, ez pedig felemésztette. Már most hiányzott neki, meg akarta ölelni, csókolni, visszakapni. Semmi sem volt ugyanolyan.

Lépteket hallott, nem sokkal később Wendy és Robbie guggolt le mellé. Utóbbi arca nyúzott volt, egy démoni megszállás a végletekig lemeríti az emberi testet.

\- Öcskös - kezdte a fiú szokatlanul lágy hangon, és esetlenül végigsimított a hátán. - Ha úgy érzed, nyugodtan megüthetsz. Én csesztem el ezt az egészet.

Felemelte a fejét, de rögtön vissza is ejtette, karját a szemei elé tette, bár mind tudták, hogy most egy ideig még sírni fog.

\- Nem. Ha meg is öllek, már nem jön vissza.

\- Sajnálom.

\- Hagyjatok magamra. Nincs szükségem a gyászos sablonokra, mert mind tudjuk, hogy kurvára nem lesz minden rendben.

Wendy sosem az a fajta lány volt, aki bárkinek is engedelmeskedett, és pár másodperc múlva, pont amikor a fekete hajú felállt és elsétált, két kar fonódott a válla közé, és a feje a lány mellkasának ütközött. Reflexből hozzábújt, mint egy kisgyerek az anyukájához.

\- Akkor nem mondok semmit. De próbáld meg kisírni magadból.

\- Taknyos lesz a ruhád, remélem tudod.

\- Nem érdekel. Csak sírj.

Könnyű volt mondani. Órák teltek el, mióta Bill elment, az ő könnycsatornája mégsem apadt ki, inkább töltődött, majd egy idő után túlcsordult.

Ordított. Rekedten, nem annyira hangosan, de szétkürtölte a világnak a fájdalmát.

És utálta bevallani még magának is, de egy picivel tényleg jobb lett.

◇

\- Olyanok miatt volt bűntudata, amin csak nevettünk. - Nem tudta, mikor kezdett el a földön fekve Wendynek mesélni Billről, de most csak nézte az eget, és beszélt. - Például egyszer bezártak minket Stan bácsiék a spájzba, és úgy jutottunk ki, hogy betörte az ablakot, de úgy, hogy tiszta vér lett a keze. Utána éjszaka felszívódott, és másnap azzal jött hozzám, hogy a bácsikáim arcát képzelte az üvegre, és ne haragudjak, amiért elárult. Aztán nem hitte el, hogy amíg ténylegesen nem árt senkinek, addig engem nem érdekel, kit ver halálra a képzeletében. De látnod kellett volna, mennyire megijedt akkor.

\- Jó ember volt? - kérdezte a vörös hajú. Ujjaik összekulcsolva feküdtek közöttük, és Dipper akarva-akaratlanul is azt képzelte, hogy Bill még ott van mellette.

\- Szavakkal nem tudom leírni. Egyszerűen... - Újabb sóhaj szakadt fel belőle, szaggatottan vette a levegőt, de már nem tudott sírni. - Az én hibámból halt meg, Wendy. Én öltem meg.

\- Mi történt?

És elmondta. Az elejétől kezdve, valamiért részletről részletre leírva Bill összes reakcióját, majd a búcsút.

\- Tényleg el kellett volna mondanod neki. Nem mondom, hogy nem halt volna meg, de határozottan tovább élt volna.

A karjára támaszkodva felemelkedett annyira, hogy láthassa Wendy arcát, és kikerekedett szemekkel meredt rá.

\- Mi az? Nem fogom azt mondani, amit hallani akarsz, arra ott van az összes többi ismerősöd. Ők hazudnak, én nem. Legalábbis most.

\- Minden, amit tudsz, hazugság - idézte a néhai Bill Cipher szavait, majd felült, és idegesen a hajába túrt. - Kérhetek tőled valami oltári nagy baromságot?

\- Mit?

\- Megcsókolhatlak? - Nagyot nyelt, és még sietve hozzátette. - Nem vagyok beléd szerelmes, meg semmi ilyesmi, csak..

\- Oké. Megértem.

Billt képzelte oda. A hajába túrt, ujjaival kis köröket rajzolt a kézfejére, a hátát simogatta, mutatóujját végighúzta a gerincén. De Bill haja selymes volt, a keze csontos, ahogy a háta is, nem beszélve az ajkairól, amik most nem mézízűek voltak, hanem valami egészen más. Wendy nem Bill volt.

Megszakította a csókot, a könnyei megint potyogtak.

\- Tudtad, hogy fájni fog - csúszott hozzá közelebb a lány, és ismét átölelte.

Bólintott, és megint csak a kockás ingbe fújta arcát, hátha így nem annyira hangos a zokogása.

Tudta, hogy fájni fog. De ez nem jelentette azt, hogy egyben fel is készült rá.

◇

Sírt készítettek Billnek. A garázsban talált deszkákra rávésték a nevét (" Itt nyugszik Bill Cipher, a legjobb démon"), majd Dipper levette a sapkáját, és a gerenda tetejére szögelte. Ezúttal Ford ment fel vele a hegyoldalra, és órákig ültek, Billel együtt nézték a naplementét, ami tényleg gyönyörű volt.

\- Bárcsak ő is láthatná ezt - suttogta, és hagyta, hogy az arra járó szellő messzire sodorja a szavait.

\- Valahol biztos látja.

\- Azt akarom, hogy velünk nézze. Azt akarom, hogy itt legyen.

\- Tudod, hogy nem lehetséges.

\- Persze. De álmodozni még szabad.

◇

Álmában Bill, akárcsak Jézus, három nap múlva feltámadt, és visszajött hozzá. Elszörnyedt táskás, a sírástól összement szemein, majd mormogva letörölte az örömkönnyeit, és szorosan átölelte, azt suttogva, hogy most már minden rendben. És neki elhitte.

Nem sokkal éjfél után ébredt Bill ágyában - az már örökre az övé volt, míg ő minden értelemben a padlóra került -, és rögtön zokogni kezdett. Túl szép volt, hogy igaz legyen. Négy nap telt el Bill halála óta. Mabel, aki még Brendáékkal chatelt, felpattant, és elszaladt Fordért, aki nyugtatóval és egy bögre kakaóval jött fel a szobába.

\- Szerinted Bill a Mennyországba került? - kérdezte tőle, mielőtt bevette volna az altatót. A férfi az ajkába harapott, és bólintott, majd megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem tudom - mondta aztán.

\- Remélem ott van. Akkor talán találkozhatok vele odaát. - Mabel felsírt.

◇

Soha többé nem tért vissza Gravity Fallsba. Ott minden és mindenki Billre emlékeztette valamilyen módon, és az ágynak a Kalyibában még hetek múlva is olyan illata volt, mint neki.

Nem hívott senkit, a mobilját kikapcsolta, és egy idő után el is feledkezett róla. A készülékre nézve csak az az éjszaka jutott volna eszébe, amikor először megcsókolta, amikor először és utoljára elfelejtette, ki az a Bill.

◇

Nem engedte, hogy a szülei pszihológushoz vigyék. Ő is csak azt mondta volna, mint mindenki más, és Dipper a végén még össze talált volna törni valamit. Mármint önmagán kívül.

◇

Bill továbbra is ellátogatott hozzá az álmaiban. Piknikeztek, megmutatta neki a várost, együtt olvastak, megtanította úszni, a hónap végére tényleg be tudta kötni a cipőfűzőjét, de minden olyan szép volt, hogy aztán mindig sírva ébredt.

◇

Nyugtatókon és altatókon élt, sőt néha megpróbálkozott a fájdalomcsillapítóval is, de azt sajnos nem a szívére találták ki. Pedig reménykedett.

◇

Utólag sem értette meg, miért, de másfél hónappal Bill halála után Mabel egy fényképalbumot adott neki. Vékony volt, még akkora sem, mint a kisujja. Ő és Bill, ahogy a medence szélén ücsörögve beszélgetnek. Ő a konyhában sürög-forog, Bill pedig figyeli. Ő és Bill, ahogy Wendyékkel nézik a TV-t. Ő és Bill, ahogy a Pioneer-nap után egymás kezét szorongatva alszanak. Ő és Bill, ahogy palacsintát sütnek - ez valószínüleg Ford volt. Ő és Bill, ahogy egymás mellett ülnek a sziklaszirten, és mosolyognak - Wendy ajándéka. Vajon a bácsikája és a lány tudtak róla, mi lett a két fotó sorsa?

◇

Nem mozdult ki a lakásból. Az utolsó évet a gimnáziumban élőhalottként töltötte le, néha meglátva egy-egy szőke üstököt, majd ráébredve, hogy Bill még Gravity Fallsba sem tért vissza, mit keresne egy oregoni középiskolában?

◇

Elalvás előtt újra és újra végiglapozta az albumot. Bill boldog és eleven volt a képeken, és ez kicsit megnyugtatta, annyira, hogy néha álmatlan álomba tudott merülni.

◇

Először és utoljára hívta fel Stanfordot, és megérdeklődte, fel lehet-e támasztani, meg lehetett-e idézni egy démont. Nem lehetett.

Egy héttel ezután önként adta Mabel kezébe az emlékezettörlőt.

Vége


End file.
